Aru'e Tio'r (Enemy Within)
by Lamker
Summary: They've survived a great many things and lost many brothers. But they've never experienced something like Umbara or Pong Krell. Together, they're a living nightmare. There is hardly any hope as their bond of brotherhood starts to crack. The lines between friends and foe seem to blur as things spiral out of control. But they continue to fight. After all, good soldiers, follow orders
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello everyone! Welcome to the Umbara AU story!**  
 **I just want to quickly say that: the chapters are going to be long (like this one) so the updates will be slow. It follows the episodes at first (as you'll see) but it splits away eventually. This is my personal view and idea for it, so if you don't feel it, feel free to stop reading. I don't want to say too much, because I fear it might spoil anything, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! (You can also find me on tumblr under ' brothers-all' where I'll be posting this story as well. **  
**This is also my second? big project, so I really ask you to review what you thought! It always means a great deal to me!**

 **Anyway, that's all for the first one!**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Umbara was hell. It was so different than most anything any of them have done. The whole planet was a giant mass of doom, gloom, mist and shadows, and their enemy lived in this. They survived in this. That put the men at a major disadvantage.

Getting to the planet alone was difficult, but actually traversing the terrain – well, it was a nightmare. Everything was working against them: the nature, the shadows, their lack of knowledge – everything. And there were brothers dying at every step, at every move. Each shot fired, took a life, be if friendly or enemy. Each mistake was severely punished and everyone knew it. Not only that, but the Umbaras knew the terrain like the back of their suits – it's why they were able to set up traps and ambushes so damn well. The 501st lost many man before the fighting even really started. There was no telling how many more would be lost in the actual battle.

That's not to mention how tiring and exhausting just being on this plant was. The atmosphere was thicker and heavier than the normal ones they're used to, but back on Kamino, they had training for it. Just, it never felt like this. The sun was nowhere to be seen or felt, as the thick mist covered every nook and cranny. The only natural light they had, were those eerily red glowing plants all around. It didn't really help, other than make everything seem ten times more horrifying. There was hardly any time to catch a breath or try and regain some energy. The Umbarans were constantly on their tail and if one relaxed too much, it pretty much assured death.

The one thing they actually had, was a Jedi. General Skywalker was, as always, right there in the thick of it with them. Commander Tano wanted to join as well, but she was assigned to help outside the planet, along with Commander Barriss. So right now, Skywalker was the best hope around. And then-

The gunship arrived out of nowhere as the men gathered. They haven't received any words about any new arrival or reinforcements. The bright lights inside the ship were a stark contrast to the constant darkness that surrounded them. Although, the person inside the ship, wasn't such a good thing to see. This couldn't be good.

"General Krell's here?" Dogma asked, puzzled as they watched the new arrival.

"Something big must be going on…" Fives answered, eyeing the Besalisk. Krell was supposed to be on the other side of the planet, fighting with General Tiin. If he's here…

"Master Krell," Skywalker gave a bow of his head. "My thanks, for the air support," he added, giving a weak smile.

"Indeed General Skywalker," the other Jedi gave a bow himself, arms folded. "The locals have proved to be more resourceful than we anticipated."

"But that's not the reason for your visit," Anakin sounded worried as he knew this was serious. Something must have happened.

"No," Pong started. "The Council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately," the way his eyes narrowed didn't sit well with anyone. And his tone took on a more demanding one.

"What? Why?" Skywalker didn't understand. Just what's gotten into them? He was needed here, right now!

"I'm afraid the request was made by the Supreme Chancellor. The Council obliged. That is all they would tell me" Krell didn't sound like he was worried about what would happen without Skywalker here.

"Well, I can't just leave my men!" Anakin didn't want to go, but if the Supreme Chancellor gave the request personally, then he couldn't refuse.

"I'll be taking over in the Inner Rim," Pong gave a small bow and a smile, assuring the Human it was alright to leave.

"Don't, worry about a thing sir," the Captain spoke up as the Jedi turned to him. However, no one quite caught the sudden annoyance in Krell's eyes as he did so. "We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you're back," Rex assured as well, glancing at the Besalisk and back. Being so far away from Coruscant, it might take a while before he gets there and back. But they could do without him.

"Master Krell, this is Rex," Skywalker figured he didn't have a choice. And if Rex was sure, then he'd trust the man. "My first in command. You won't find a finer and more loyal trooper anywhere," he said firmly and Rex barely kept his expression passive. He knew Skywalker trusted him and valued his opinion, but it's always… great, to hear something like that. Especially in such regard. Made them feel more like men than clones.

"Good to hear that," Pong didn't seem to care much though. "I wish you well Skywalker," he added quickly, setting a parting arm on his shoulder.

* * *

As Anakin walked towards the ship, the rest watched him leave. And again, no one caught the angered look Krell had as the younger man stepped on. To the men, it was like watching one of those old holo-movies, only reversed: the hero was leaving instead of arriving in a bright light to save the day. And as the ship left, Rex stepped closer, watching. They still had a job to do, and they'll do it.

"Your reputation proceeds you, General," he said respectfully, turning to the Jedi. They've heard of Pong Krell, but despite that, Rex would do his best to serve. "It is an honor to be serving you."

"I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone," the Besalisk's voice and demeanor seemed to have changed instantly as he turned to face – no, look down on – the rest of the men.

Rex himself however, was shocked by his words. Just what was he talking about? And the way he said 'clone' – it just… felt wrong. Maybe he was just overreacting. But he couldn't help but look at the Jedi in shock.

"Stand at attention when I address you," the order came and he snapped into formation. Back straight, head forward and feet stiff. It was more of a reaction than anything else. Good soldiers, follow orders after all. But it's been a while since someone's demanded such behavior from them.

"Your flatter is dully noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective and it's because I do things by the book," Krell said, arms folded as he walked forwards, towards Fives who stood closer than most others.

"And that includes protocol," he passed the ARC trooper, never once looking back. "Have all platoons move out immediately – that is all," he slightly turned his head, just to make sure the Captain heard him, before leaving.

Fives looked at Rex, with surprise and disbelieve, expecting some sort of joke or something. Rex was after all, the most responsible one around at the moment. Dogma gave the ARC a sidelong look, seeing nothing wrong with it. But Rex only sighed and gave a weak shrug, unsure what to do. He just knew he didn't like it.

* * *

None of them liked the new General. Maybe Dogma, but that was beside the point. Krell might be renowned for what he's achieved, and maybe that's what matters to the Jedi, but to them? It was the way he treated them that mattered. Hardly anyone's had contact with the man's own Battalion – the 112th – and that was only one thing to be concerned about.

"I don't like him," Jesse frowned as he watched the Besalisk move past them.

"You don't have to, just do as he says," Rex let out a long breath, giving the man a quick glance before moving up to follow the General.

"'Just do as he says'," Jesse imitated the Captain, his voice tweaked a little.

"Real mature," Hardcase laughed next to him.

"You know Rex has to say crap like that," Fives couldn't keep the grin off his face, but he knew the blonde didn't mean anything by what he said.

"I know; I know…" Jesse sighed. "I just don't like the guy."

"Hey, maybe he's not all bad. Give him a chance," Dogma spoke up from behind, as passive as usual. Though he sounded almost… hopeful.

"His reputation isn't exactly the best," Jesse looked back at him, but missed the slight shock and stiffness of the ARC slightly ahead of him.

"Well… General Skywalker also has a reputation…" Tup spoke up, still fearful as most shinies. But it's a surprise him and Dogma get along so well.

"Yeah, but General Skywalker isn't as bad as his reputation," Fives frowned, recalling how he's also heard a great many things about the man. But actually joining the 501st then, he saw most of those were just rumors.

"And how do you know that?" Dogma had a knowing look in his eyes.

"We've been serving with him long enough," Jesse spoke, slightly annoyed now.

"My point exactly," Dogma nodded forward, to General Krell. "You haven't served with him long yet. Maybe when you do, you'll see he's better than his reputation."

The two shared a look and then glanced at the Besalisk. Somehow, they doubted the new General would be like that. The way he spoke before, to the Captain, didn't give them the impression of a good General.

"I'll ask Rex," Fives volunteered, just to move away from the conversation. He and Rex probably know the most about this new General, including his real reputation… The ARC was just glad they've managed to keep it somewhat under wraps for now.

* * *

"As I said – just follow orders and it'll be fine," Rex had said, but it sounded very monotone. Like it wasn't really him talking or something.

"Following orders isn't what's been keeping us alive this long," Fives frowned, pulling at the man's shoulder. The way he easily did the motion however, showed that the Captain was tired and exhausted more than he thought.

"It's kept us alive more than you think," there was a slight hiss to the words. "A man who can't follow orders is a wild card. And in this war, it can do more damage than good."

"…Those aren't your words. You're repeating after someone."

"I'm just speaking from experience."

The two were in a small standoff, staring at each other as brothers moved past. It was only when Kix came and practically shoved some food rations at them that they snapped out of it.

"I haven't seen you two eat today," the medic held the bars, looking from one man to the other. "Unless I see it now, you're not moving."

"…" the two gave him a look, grabbed the rations and ate them. There was no point in arguing with the medic. It surprised them it actually took him this long to get to them. Kix and the other medics have been going all around, making sure their brothers were sustained and hydrated and all that.

"Good. Now I just need to check on a few more…" the medic grumbled and turned around, looking for someone, apparently.

"I won't make any promises… But I'll follow _you_ ," Fives turned to the Captain.

"I guess that's the best I can hope from you…" Rex let out a sigh and set his bucket back on. "C'mon, let's keep moving. There's plenty more ground to cover." They both knew this conversation was far from over, but at least it's been paused for now.

* * *

"Quicken that pace battalion! This isn't some training course on Kamino!" Krell had called over at them, agitated and annoyed as they moved. Has anyone told him that yelling like that won't make them move faster? They're not animals.

"The uh, new General has a way with words," Fives said, looking at the Captain. They caught up to the Besalisk quickly, and they were starting to regret it.

"He's just trying to keep us on schedule," Rex reasoned, but he didn't sound half as confidant as he seemed.

"By raising everyone's ire?" there was no doubt everyone was already annoyed by the Jedi's constant yells and demands. And he clearly didn't plan to change it anytime soon.

"Either way, he's in charge and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect and we'll all get along fine," Rex said, and again, the usual confidence was missing from his voice. Either that or the exhaustion was getting to him.

"Do you see that?" Fives nudged him in the arm and pointed at the sky, where a few green-glowing blobs appeared. A closer look however, showed creatures flying at them and they didn't seem all that friendly…

"Yeah, ready your weapons!" the Captain pulled one of his blasters, the rest of the soldiers following suit. They waited until the two beasts were closer, before firing. And despite the green glow, it was hard to aim – what were they supposed to aim at? What were they even seeing? The planet was, again, against them and they were at a loss.

The creatures were fast and agile as they flew above them, snatching up Vitori and Bump – the former got dropped onto the ground soon after while Bump was carried away. As the men kept firing, Krell actually moved and jumped in the air, using the plants around to get atop the creature and got it to release the soldier – luckily, he dropped safely. And Vitori was fine, just shaken mostly.

The General actually forced the beast to crash into the ground, before restraining it and pulling out his lightsabers – two staff like ones at that – and stab it with them. The second one came flying back, but Krell quickly disposed of it, slashing its underbelly with his sabers. It gave the men something to realize – this guy was still a Jedi and he was powerful. He may not be Skywalker, but he sure as hell didn't mess around. Just another reminder not to piss him off and stay on his good side. Assuming he had one…

The second creature landed by Rex and Fives, who still kept their blasters trained on it, just in case. But Pong deactivated his weapons and calmly walked towards the still squirming beast, stomping it as he said: "Anyone else want to drop and play with the animals?" looking at the nearby soldiers, but the Captain more specifically.

No answer came – what was one even supposed to say to that? – and Krell just seemed annoyed. "Didn't think so," he gave a final glare before turning. "Now keep moving," another order as he continued forward, as if nothing had happened.

Fives shared another look with Rex, but with the buckets on, it was hard to tell what the other was thinking. Hard, but not impossible. _Just because he can handle it, doesn't mean we can._ They knew they were 'disposable' but they haven't been treated like that so it was a new, or more, very old feeling. The Kaminoans were like that, but back then was training. This now, is war. And if they couldn't count on the General, then they were in trouble. And to boot, they now had to worry about these flying bat-like creatures – as if they didn't have enough shit to deal with.

"I want eyes on the sky – make sure none of those things sneaks up on us again," he ordered as a few men – most of them snipers – nodded.

"Vit, you alright?" Boomer asked, checking his bother for injuries.

"Fine, don't worry about it," Vitori assured, giving a nod.

"I'm good Fixer, really," Bump sighed as the medic checked him over.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"He could have warned us," Fives said to Rex as they watched the men collect themselves before they started moving again.

"Maybe he didn't know," the Captain tried to reason, not up for this talk right now.

"Didn't know? He's a Jedi! And a powerful one at that!" the ARC was getting annoyed by the man's constant defense of the General.

"What do you want me to say Fives?" Rex sapped to him, looking at his surroundings, as if they held an answer. "We're in one of the most inhospitable terrains in the Expansion Region! We're nowhere close any other battalions. And we got the natives, fighting against invaders of their planet!" Rex hated how he lost it, but the exhaustion, Fives' constant criticism and this planet all together were getting to him.

"Maybe admit that Krell's taken over? He's not fit to lead us," Fives wasn't sure how to react to the other things, so he settled for the one he knew.

"Right now, we don't have a choice," the Captain frowned under the helmet. "We just need to follow orders."

"That's not you talking and you know it," Fives bit back, not missing a beat. He knew Rex wasn't that kind of stickler for rules. "What is it you're afraid of? You acted like an ARC trooper before I even joined, and now that I'm an ARC, you're acting like – like," he was at a loss for what to say. "Like a shinie!"

"Do not," Rex took a step closer, voice low. "Overstep your boundaries Fives," there was a pause as the younger man swallowed inwardly, but didn't react otherwise.  
"Just because you lost Echo, doesn't mean you can go around, trying to join him so quickly," the ARC froze for a few seconds, as the Captain's voice softened. "We lost him too," Rex finished off and moved forward, leaving the stunned brother behind with his thoughts.

* * *

"Fives?" Jesse blinked as he saw the ARC join them. "I thought you were way ahead, with the Captain."

"I was," came the blank reply as Fives never looked at him.

"Saw Kix? He said he had to ask the Captain something," Hardcase looked at him, casually speeding up to walk with his pace.

"Yeah, I saw him… Looked pretty upset," again, a blank answer as the man stared ahead.

"Everything alright?" Jesse shared a concerned look with Hardcase.

"…" Fives didn't answer, but could feel his tongue almost slip. _No, it's not alright. We're in this shithole, following a self-rigorous bastard and who knows what will happen!_ But he didn't speak.

"Fives?" Jesse asked in concern, trying to get a better look at his brother.

"I'm just tired," Fives let out a breath, forcing himself to relax his shoulders.

"Go ask Kix for one of those ration boosters. They help," Hardcase advised, lightly nudging him in the shoulder.

"I think I'll do that…" Fives wasn't sure where was better – at the front with Rex and Krell, or back here, with Jesse and Hardcase. Maybe with Kix in the middle, it'd be better. So, he settled for that, not wanting to get probed anymore by his brothers about this.

* * *

"Sir," Kix got his attention from behind, sounding tired and exhausted. "We've been keeping this pace for twelve hours now. The men are getting warn down. We should rest," the medic said, nodding lightly to the others behind.

Rex didn't even need to check to confirm it. If Kix was worried about, and if Kix sounded spent, then they all were. He knew medics are the ones with the most energy and highest work-ability, so when they burned through it, the others must be almost dead. So, he didn't even hesitate as he walked forward, to where Krell was.

"General Krell," he started, pushing the anxious feelings aside. "The top of this ridge will make a good spot for the men to make camp," he pointed out, reverting to his military way of speaking.

"The men don't need rest," Pong didn't even skip a beat, didn't even look at the Captain as he said that. "They need the resolve to complete the task at hand," he said it so casually that Rex had to do a double check.

"But sir," he tried. Surely the General can't be serious-

"CT – 7567, are you reading me?" Krell still didn't look at him. Heck he even seemed to raise his chin higher.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rex shook his head, stunned there for a second. He couldn't even really comprehend what the General just said. _His number._ When was the last time someone used his _number_? Even back on Kamino, they had their own names. But he couldn't stop himself from questioning it, despite his gut telling him to _shut up_.

"I asked you a question, CT – 7567," the Jedi stopped and folded his arms, before turning and looking down on the blonde. "Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?" he asked, as if speaking to small child. But his eyes grew in annoyance.

"Sir," Rex knew what was coming, but it didn't make hearing it any easier. And again. His number. Not his name or rank. His. Number. "The terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time," he tried to reason, to explain, but as soon as he saw the Besalisk shake his head, he knew he wouldn't get through. "These men just, need a little break," his voice turned hopeful at the end, that maybe, that would get the Jedi to see reason.

"Captain," Krell moved in front of him, before pushing him back. And despite the change in addressing him, Rex found the way he said 'captain' to be… wrong. "Do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet?" the Jedi pointed a finger at him, his expression showing barley contained rage. And again, it was as if the Captain was a mere child, needing to have everything explained.

"Look back," Krell pointed and Rex followed his movement, feeling his heartbeat increase. He already knew this wasn't going to end well, but he wasn't sure how bad it could get. "See those platoons?" Rex turned back, not wanting to imagine what the rest of his brothers must be thinking right now.  
"Their mission is to take the city and take it swiftly! Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford," Rex was close to saying something back, but his training kept him quiet. "We are the key to this invasion! The other battalions are counting on our support!" Krell leaned in closer, almost invading his personal space. "If we fail, everyone fails!" as if they needed to be reminded of that. They knew perfectly well what was at stake.

"Do you understand this?!" Krell yelled, looking down at him. "Do all of you understand this?" he addressed the rest of them, crossing his arms and frowning. "Now move on!" he didn't even wait for a response, before he turned and started walking.  
Rex turned around at the men, for a second not sure what he should do, but nodded for them to move none the less. He can't go against orders. None of them can. So for now, it's best they follow. Good soldiers, follow orders.

* * *

"Doesn't he understand-!" Kix fumed, speechless after what Krell said. But Fives cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No, he doesn't," the ARC said lowly, glaring under the bucket.

"Can't the Captain get him to change his mind?" Hardcase asked, glancing at the back of the blonde.

"He tried. Clearly, it didn't take," Jesse let out a deep breath, wanting to run a hand over his head.

"We're going to be totally overrun if we get in trouble with the Umbarans," Kix still hasn't let it go and was glaring under his helmet.

"Maybe we'll get lucky…" Jesse grumbled, careful not to trip over a vine.

"We never get lucky," Hardcase blurred out, not even looking at their deadpanned reactions.

"Fives, can't you, I don't know, disobey orders? You are an ARC," Jesse turned back to the ARC trooper, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Normally, maybe… But I'm officially part of General Skywalker's battalion this time around. And I… uh… Ah, Echo had the whole thing memorized," he said the last bit before he actually thought about it and clamped his mouth shut soon after.

"…" the others shared a look but said nothing. They knew their brother still hasn't gotten over Echo's death, but he hides it well.

This was actually the first mission after a long time that all of them have been together. Fives' ARC missions have kept him away and busy on his own, though ever since the Citadel, his missions have been slightly… calmer. Doing things solo usually gave a person more time to think than to act and he hated it.

Even so, they welcomed him back with open arms and he felt like he was back home. There was just one brother missing now. Rex's words came back to him: _"We lost him too."_ He hadn't even really considered how the rest felt about his death.

* * *

As they continued to walk, the men forced themselves to keep up the pace. With Krell at the front of it, he set the speed and they had to match it. Kix, Fixer, Patch and Scar all moved along the line, supplying the rations and boosters for their brothers, but they themselves were running low on energy.

Rex followed silently behind the General, occasionally looking over his shoulder to check on the boys. Dogma and Tup had actually moved in closer, following behind him and keeping sharp. The Captain forced himself to keep from sighing. This was not a kind of mission any shinie should ever be part of, but the entirety of the 501st was here. Vets and rookies all alike. There was just no helping it.

Many of the shinies were too unused to the war as it was, so this terrain was making it so much harder. Their brothers helped them as best they could, but there's only so much they can do when they themselves are so exhausted.

* * *

He hated to admit it, but the clones were better than he had thought. He's heard a great many things about the 'Legendary' 501st and he's done some research himself. The Captain however, was proving to be less of a nuisance than he first believed. And yet it was clear Skywalker had no idea what he was doing with them. Their attitude, disrespect and disobedience was a byproduct of Skywalker's failure to treat them as they're supposed to be. But no matter. He'll make sure to rectify that.

They were all stubborn as well. The Force flickered strongly around them – stronger than most clones he's seen. Especially his own. But that was the exciting part. Breaking these lab-grown freaks, the ones who were seen as legends and heroes… It will be his greatest pleasure.  
And then there were the weak ones, the ones he knew would break easily. Such a one, was treading behind him. He hadn't bothered with names for these clones – it didn't matter. But he would keep an eye out for those… special cases. Be it the strong ones or the ones who might be easy to break.

* * *

 **Cut! That's the first ones mates - hope I didn't lose any of you. This is how a lot of the story will look like, so I really want to hear what you thought!  
I also wanna welcome all my readers - new and old - to this story. Thanks so much for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review and if you're feeling extra giving, maybe buy me a coffee on Ko-Fi? You can find me under the name Lamker as well. **  
**Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

***insane laughter* Guess who managed to crawl to this chapter? Hahaha... I need sleep...**

Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it! That Krell bit will actually happen more often. As for Rex - this one kind? explains it? I think?

Andrew: Thanks mate! And trust me, this isn't the half of it! =D

ThePunGuest: Thank you, glad you thought so! Hah, I wonder which will be more cruel - your puns or my story?

powergirl1: Thanks, hope you enjoy!

The True Nobody: Welcome back! Glad to hear you're liking it!

 **Now, this one is early because I'm crazy, but please, don't expect fast updates here. These chapters take a lot of work and polish and I need a breather every now and then. Still, I'll try my best!  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

When they finally stopped, the men didn't even care why. They took the break in moving as best they could, and for once, Krell wasn't breathing down their necks about it.

"We're close to the enemy now. A good place to make an attack," Appo informed, using his macrobinoculars to see through the shadows.

"Right. We'll set up a perimeter through the line there," Rex pointed to the small hills and piles of earth. "Should keep us out of sight, but provide easy access to the road."

"Who'll lead the first strike?" the Sergeant asked, looking at the blonde.

"Fives. He'll take the heavy cannons and clear the path," the Captain nodded to the ARC on the edge of the road.

"And then we follow up from the side and behind. I remember General Skywalker's plan," Appo grinned as the Captain nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to tell General Krell…" Rex's tone dropped slightly and the Sergeant's let out a breath.

"It's a good plan, even he needs to see that."

"Yeah, let's hope he does…"

* * *

"Sir," Rex said as he walked towards the Besalisk. He kept in mind to 'be at attention' as he did so, hoping they were past the rough parts now. "We're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses," he stopped in front of the Jedi, looking up and keeping his expression passive.

"There won't be any need Captain," Krell said, one arm motioning through the air. The blonde tried not to react to the fate the Force user finally used his rank, not his number. Maybe they were finally going to be able to get along. However, the small bit of hope was diminished when Rex processed what he said.

"Sir?" why wouldn't there be any need? It was a plan. Did the General have his own? And if so, why didn't he say anything?

"All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route the city," Pong said, moving past the soldier and motioning to the road.

"But, sir," Rex forced himself to speak respectfully, even if he found the idea insane. "General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks," Rex said, walking around the Jedi as he did before, never looking away. "If we come from the main route they're likely to engage in a full-frontal assault!" he explained as clearly as he could, that that idea, would get many of them killed. But Krell simply looked away.

"Change of plans Captain. I'm in command now," came the blatant answer and Rex looked in disbelieve for a second or two. Is this for real?

"With all due respect, General, we don't know what we are up against," the Captain walked closer, looking up again and hoping the Besalisk would reconsider. "It might be wiser to think first-," he didn't even get finish as Krell snapped to him, lowering himself to be able to look the soldier in the eyes.

"Are you questioning my order?" he accused, eyes wide and furious. He straightened back soon enough, bringing up a holo-map. "This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital," he turned the map so the Captain could have a clear view of it.

"You will not stop and you will not turn back regardless of the resistance you meet," he said, no, _ordered_ , closing the map. "We will attack them with _all_ our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order, and you will follow it explicitly," his tone rose as he pointed at the blonde again.

"Do I make myself clear, CT – 7567?" he leaned closer again, face inches away from Rex's and the man had to lean back. The Besalisk clearly didn't want to and wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say. The fact he continued to use his number, just further showed he didn't care of his rank.

"Yes, General," he looked at the ground, accepting defeat. There was no point in arguing. And if he and the General started yelling at each other, then the men would lose faith as well. And that's the last thing they need right now. _Good soldiers, need to follow orders…_

"Now engage!" came the final order and Rex instinctively gave a quick salute, walking away from the Jedi. But as he passed him, the Captain gave a quick glare from the corner of his eye, feeling his anger spike. _Keep calm… Deep breathes…_ He had to remain calm and collect or there are going to be severe casualties. Just in case any emotion escaped him however, he quickly put on his helmet.

* * *

Fives was staring off into the woods, waiting like the rest for orders. The break was much welcomed and most of the boys managed to find some spot to relax. The medics finally got a breather and took care of themselves and the shinies could regain their ground. He saw Tup and Dogma chatting, Hardcase, Nitro and Bombs sitting down on some rocks and Kix, Patch and Scar looking out for each other. It, sort of reminded him of the good old days…

"What're you brooding about?" the sudden voice almost made him jump, but the ARC only snapped his head in the direction from where it came. Jesse stood there, bucket under his arm and a grin on his face as he walked closer.

"Nothing," came the stoic reply from the ARC as he looked back into the forest.

"Right, sure…" the bald soldier gave him a knowing look, following his gaze, before plopping himself down on the ground near him. "You should enjoy the break while you can. I'm sure once Krell gets us moving again, there won't be another one for a while."

"Then why are you here?" Fives just wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"…" Jesse didn't speak, and when the ARC looked down to see if the man was even still there, he saw him gazing into one of those red plants. But before Fives had a chance to speak up, the bald man beat him to it.

"Each of us has a story you know," Jesse didn't look back, but he took in a deep breath. "Each one of us has a reason for why we're like as we are…"

The ARC felt like there was a lesson somewhere in there, but his annoyance at previous events kept him from seeing it. And since Jesse clearly wasn't going to just, give up and leave, he didn't see another choice.

"And I'm guessing you know those stories," he let out a deep breath and sat down a bit away from the already sitting man.

"No, just three," Jesse turned to him, a small smile on his face. "Although they're actually one, if you think about it…" he mused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Really now?" Fives knew who that was aimed at, but still played along. Maybe it'll help him release some of the stress.

"Back when we first joined the army, there were two more brothers with us," Jesse started off, sparing a glance at Kix and Hardcase. "Spots and Oberon," he added almost like an afterthought, looking back at the forest.

"…I'm sorry," Fives knew that those two weren't around anymore, otherwise they'd be here right now. And he's seen that expression before. In the mirror…

"You know Hardcase's whole thing about symmetrical armor? And the fact the tattoo over his eye kinda gets in the way?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think there was much reason for it. Other than aesthetics I guess…"

"Haha, fair enough. But it's actually because of Spots. He and Hardcase were… well, like real brothers so to say. They wanted to be considered twins even, though they weren't those tubmates," Jesse turned back to face the ARC, who in turn let out a small chuckle.

"Spots and Hardcase wanted some way to be seen like that, you know? Like they'd always be brothers. Add the fact they were mostly inseparable, and you got each of them painting only half of their armor, with the other having the other half."

"So, they each had some pieces colored and then only together you get the whole pattern?" Fives was actually impressed by the idea. He hasn't heard something like that before.

"Bingo. Spots had the same tattoo over his eye, but on the other side. You know, the symmetrical side that's missing," Jesse pointed at his left eye.

"What happened to him?" Fives grew interested before he could even realize he did so. Maybe he really did need this.

"…That, kinda ties in with Oberon…" Jesse's eyes dropped slightly and he let out a deep breath. "So, to know the full story, you need to know about Oberon."

"…" Fives remained silent, seeing the other man was collecting his thoughts and how to best explain it all.

"Ober was the original medic in our squad. Kix was, interested, but Ober was the one already working on becoming one. He was that older-brother type, ya know? Hardcase and Spots would drive him up the wall, but he'd always be cool about it…" the bald man gave a weak smile as his eyes seemed distant. "And we lost both of them on the same day…"

"I'm sorry," the ARC said instinctively, knowing how that can feel. He lost Heavy, Cutup and Droid Bait in a matter of hours.

"Spots got infected by some… unknown virus. Hardcase, Kix and I were off fighting when Oberon said he could help the man. Problem was, the virus was highly contagious, so Ober quarantined a small medical tent where he could work in peace… But he wasn't fast enough… The virus killed Spots and infected Ober. It's around then that the rest came back because things were getting weird. No other medic was allowed to go near," Jesse clenched his fists and shut his eyes, jaw locked. He needed a second before he managed to relax his muscles and go on. Fives just didn't have the heart to speak up yet.

"When Ober found out he won't be able to save Spots, and that he was infected as well, he couldn't let it get out," he paused, biting his inner cheek. "We still don't know what he used exactly, but the whole tent, a ten-meter radius and those two as well, were blown up."

Fives opened his eyes and mouth wide, looking in shock, then horror and finally sadness. He couldn't even speak at hearing that.

"Their bodies were only recovered when the fire died down, an hour later… They were hardly recognizable… But," Jesse choked on air and needed to swallow to calm himself. "At least they went out together… and they kept the rest of us safe. The virus didn't get out to infect any more of us…" he hung his head, fingers poking the dirt under him. "After that, Kix swore to be the best medic he could, to honor Oberon and make sure something like that doesn't happen again. And Hardcase… he finished the pattern of his armor, but never had the heart to finish the face tattoo… Maybe he thought that, if he did finish it, it would mean Spots never existed in the first place…"

Fives still hasn't found his voice, but he finally understood what Jesse was getting at. He wasn't the only one to have lost a dear brother – or more than one at that – due to this war. And yet, he was the one who still acted so bitter about it. Kix and Hardcase both did something for their brothers' memories. What has he done?

" _Just because you lost Echo, doesn't mean you can go around, trying to join him so quickly,_ " the words came back to him and he let out a deep sigh.

"What did you take from them then?" the ARC asked, just needing something to fill the silence.

"Personalities, I guess. Also, don't tell Kix or Hardcase I said anything," he actually looked slightly panicked at that bit.

"Haha, no worries. Your secrets are safe with me," Fives lightly elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Thanks, you're a life savior," the bald man rubbed the spot.

"Thank you, Jesse, for telling me," Fives nodded at the man.

"Anytime brother," Jesse lightly shoved him back in the shoulder.

* * *

He sat in the transport ship, arms folded and a frown on his face. The pilots were waiting for him when he got back to the _Resolute_ , and he made sure to give Ahsoka some extra instructions. And yet, he still felt like there was something… wrong.

"Something troubling you, sir?" he looked up, slightly startled by the sudden call. Commander Thorn sat across him, helmet on and voice impassive. The Chancellor had sent them for pickup, just to assure Skywalker would arrive safely.

"I feel like I'm abandoning my men…" Anakin admitted, looking down. "I should be with them, fighting on the front lines…"

"…" Thorn was silent and the Jedi figured he was just asking to break the silence or something. But then, the Commander spoke up.

"We don't see much action, back on Coruscant," the soldier took of his helmet, showing he kept the same hair as his brothers, yet there was a scar from the left edge of his mouth to the edge of his left eye. Looked painful and probably done with a vibroblade.

"But we hear a lot about our brothers out there," he continued, eyes steady as he watched the General. "And we've heard a great many things about the 501st. About their skills, their abilities, commands… All of it. In fact, most of us are envious," a small smile came to his face and Skywalker mirrored the expression. "The Legendary men in Blue," he added, almost like an afterthought. "From the battle of Geonosis, to Christophsis and even to the Citadel. Feats most would think impossible. And yet, you did it. All of them."

"But nothing without sacrifice…" Anakin couldn't stop himself, biting his lip as he recalled the many deaths that occurred on each of those battlefields. So many dead…

"But you still succeeded. And this time, even with a different General, the 501st will do it again."

"You sound very sure of that," the Jedi looked up, seeing the amused expression of the solder.

"The only thing us Guards can have for our brothers out there, is faith," the Commander's words made Skywalker pause and wonder. It felt strange, speaking to a clone who hasn't seen so much battle as his own men. But then again, it must be hard for the Coruscant Guards as well, watching their brothers walk into battle, into death.

"Hah," a humorless chuckle escaped him. "If you can have such faith, then I better as well."

"I'm sure you'll be back with them soon sir," Thorn gave an assuring nod.

* * *

"Captain?" Appo felt a chill up his spine when Rex walked closer. The man's body language was just… wrong, compared to how it was before.

"New plan," Rex's voice was stiff and hard, like he was forcing himself to speak. "All platoons will move in through the main route."

"…I take it Krell didn't care for General Skywalker's plan?" the Sergeant kept himself from sighing.

"He did not," the blonde hasn't even looked at him since he came closer.

"I know you did what you could," Appo gazed towards the road ahead. This wasn't going to be pretty…

"Tell that to all the men we're about to lose," the Captain said, and honestly, Appo couldn't argue. There was no way all of them would survive this assault. But they had orders.

"I'll get the men prepped."

"Thanks."

"…And Rex?" the Sergeant paused before turning. "None of this is your fault."

"Ahaha," a broken and humorless laugh came from the man. "I wish I could say that…"

* * *

The men readied themselves, their movements stiff and hard. When the Captain passed them, they gave him a simple glance if even that and Rex couldn't blame them. Many were just wondering if they would be the ones dying this time, or maybe their closest brother. Fives was waiting by the edge, staring off into the shadows of the path ahead. When the blonde stepped by his side, he didn't react at first, before tilting his head to be able to see the older man.

"The men are ready," the Captain said, eyes glued to the lights on the road. Like rails to death or a highway to hell… Just inviting them to walk over.

"Where's the General?" the ARC asked, following the blonde's gaze.

"Back with Appo – top of the ridge."

"…" Fives barely kept himself from saying something again. This wasn't the time.

"We should get ready. You and I are taking point," Rex said, finally turning to the younger man. "If we do die, we should be the first."

"We won't die. We've done harder and gotten out alive."

"…" there was a small silence around them as the boys behind them readied themselves. They both knew they were kidding themselves, but what else did they have?

"Let's move out."

* * *

They walked silently, eyes open and ears peaked. With Fives and Rex at point, the others followed bravely behind, but they were skittish. No information about what they were up against, the terrain was against them and the Umbarans had a clear path for an ambush. But still, they moved on.

"So, why aren't we sticking to the original plan and probing the city defenses first?" Tup had asked, looking between his older brothers. Not everyone knew of the changes.

"We can do this, let's take 'em!" Hardcase assured, sounding far too eager for all of this.

"Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head first," Jesse joked, hoping to ease off some of the tension around. Anything to help them cope right now.

"The General's new plan is reckless!" Fives complained, he knew he couldn't be the only one who saw that. But he was apparently the only one who spoke up about it.

"You ever think that maybe the General knows what he is doing?" Dogma actually spoke up, almost sounding offended. And he was defending him? Rex is one thing – he's a Captain, he has to give the man in charge the benefit of the doubt. But they didn't.

"I know _you_ think, this is bad idea," Fives ignored the rookie and walked closer to Rex. He was trying to get him to at least admit it. Because so far, he's only been keeping it to himself.

"I raised my objection to General Krell's plan, but he didn't agree," Rex said in short, voice wavering slightly there. "So, this is it," it sounded like he wanted to tell himself that as well.

"But what if he's wrong? Then what?" Fives kept pushing, because the last time they talked about this, things didn't go so well.

"This isn't the time for a debate. Right now, we need to stay alert," Rex brushed him off, as before, though he sounded more urgent this time around. And Fives saw that, yes, this wasn't the best place. He was just getting really frustrated with this whole thing and Rex seeming just trying to ignore it all.

* * *

"Eh… It's too quite out there," Tup was still fresh, and that kept him more vigilant than the rest. And although they heard and agreed with him, they continued. So far so good though.

And not a minute later, everything went to hell.

They all knew they had to keep their eyes open for any traps and ambushes. But they just weren't prepared enough for what the Umbarans threw at them. When Oz moved and blew up, it was just a second too late to keep Ringo from following suit. The rest stopped, with Rex even calling out: "Nobody move!"  
The soldiers dropped down, anxious and tense as they waited for the ruble to stop and the smoke to clear. There was no telling what other surprise might be waiting for them.

When it finally did clear, the Captain was the first to stand, pointing at the fallen men with a silent command. Zed and Niner – the closest two – moved to inspect, but they weren't sure what to expect.

"Oz is down."

"So is Ringo."

Two men down. Could have been worse, given they're walking on mines. But should have been better. Should have been prepared. But they couldn't think about that now.

"Can you sweep 'em?" Rex turned to Fives, knowing the ARC had some gear to help him with his special missions.

Fives moved forwards, using a Sweeper Gun as they called it. It sensed the electronic lengths of bombs, made almost for tasks like these. As he moved, he marked each one he spotted in his mind, before moving along.

"There're more over here," he informed, keeping the sweeper on it. "Looks like the whole road's been booby-trapped," he added, easily seeing a few more along the way. "Everyone watch your step," he led the way, knowing the others would follow in his movements or avoid the ones he avoided. And it was only a few seconds later, that things went from bad, to worse.

Something smacked behind them into the road, creating a small crater. The men instantly turned but the Umbarans were already coming at them, weapons raised and firing. The soldiers collected themselves quickly and started fighting back but-

"We're completely exposed!" Tup called over the blaster fire, shooting the nearest enemy he could.

"Hold your ground!" Rex ordered, using his dual blasters. They had orders – they had to follow them. They could do this. They had to.

"You want a piece of this?!" Hardcase spun around with his cannon, mowing down the enemies. He was just happy for some action.

And then another one of those weird blasts came. It was a glowing sphere of energy and it took down three of the soldiers instantly.

"I think Hardcase made them mad," Jesse still found some way to joke about it, even if it was more to keep himself sane than anything else.

The Umbarans proceeded to come at the soldiers more closely, but that was a mistake. All clones had hand-to-hand combat back on Kamino, so they could handle themselves fine. Besides, the Umbarans weren't that strong. Tup managed to throw one down and shot him in the helmet, releasing the gas inside. Another one of those energy balls flew in and took down a walker, with Zigger on it.

"We're blown!" Vor called, seeing they weren't getting anywhere. Brothers were falling all around and the enemy wasn't backing off.

"The Umbarans are advancing!" Fives called as he blasted two of them in rapid succession. They haven't gained any ground at all.

"Make 'em eat heat!" Hardcase was still blasting, killing a wave of them as they tried to get in closer.

Rex was clearing the area around him as best he could, while trying to figure out what to do. Which way to go. The enemy gave him something to focus on, other than the pained cries of his fallen brothers.

Fives wasn't far away from him, when an Umbaran jumped down next to ARC, engaging in hand-to-hand. This one was better at it than the others – but still not good enough. Fives got him on the ground and smashed his elbow into the Umbaran's helmet, cracking it and releasing the gas inside. The native started franticly speaking something along the lines of: "Not my helmet, not my helmet!" Clearly they need the gas to survive. Fives hesitated for a second – _make them suffer a painful death_ – before shooting the poor soul out of his misery. _It's more than they deserve_.

Rex rolled past him, blasting at his own opponents as more and more Umbarans came running at them from all around. They've already lost ground, men and energy. They couldn't do this much longer.

"They're coming from all directions!" Dogma sounded scared as he said, looking towards anyone who would give an order.

"We don't have any cover!" Fives hissed, blasting more enemies as they tried to get the jump on him.

"We need to pull back. Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them!" Rex finally had an idea, now if only they could make it work!

"If we can see them we can hit them!" Jesse caught up quickly, slowly backing away from the woods.

"All squads! Pull back now!" the Captain ordered and the men followed. Not everyone even knew why, but they didn't care – they were getting away from this spot of death and that's all that mattered.

"This can't be good," Tup muttered to himself, worried what was going on. He wasn't able to hear what the Captain said, but he followed suit.

As they were retreating, the Umbarans pressed on to attack. More of those balls of light came crashing down and those who could, tried to avoid them. Others got blasted. But still, the soldiers managed to return some of the fire.

* * *

Appo was watching them from the far, holding his breath and hoping they would all make it. The retreat was a good idea, but the General probably wasn't going to like. What else were they supposed to do? Stay there and die?

"Fable minded fools," Krell said behind him and Appo lowered his macrobinoculars to look at him. What would he do now?

"Get in there and save their necks!" the order came as a surprise, but none of them even hesitated. Didn't even wonder, didn't question. Krell gave them an option to save their brothers – they sure as hell weren't going to waste it.

* * *

"Get ready, here they come!" Fives jumped over the terrain, seeing reinforcements coming. It made breathing easier, but he had to remind himself the battle wasn't over yet. However, the odds have turned in their favor, and they could fight back again.

They made a line, blasting the enemy and forcing them to pause. Everyone who could, stood their ground and fired – they had to get them off their shebs.

"Stand back and hit 'em with everything you've got!" Rex advised, figuring if they kept a distance, those balls of light couldn't reach them. And soon enough, the Umbarans started retreating, going back into their shadows.

"Hahah! Where're you goin'? Get back here!" Hardcase laughed, tempted to follow them but managed to hold himself back. He was just starting to enjoy it!

"They're pulling back!" Fives called, relived, but things weren't going get any better. General Krell was walking towards them, and he wasn't looking happy.

"CT – 7567," the Jedi started off, heading directly towards the Captain and even shoving into the ARC who was just catching his breath.  
"Do you have a malfunction in your design?" Rex put away his weapons, preparing himself. He figured this would happen when he gave the order. But what exactly, he couldn't even really imagine. Still, he'll take it. Anything is worth saving the lives of his men.  
"You pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route! This entire operation has been compromised, because of your failure!" Pong poked him with his finger, his strength great enough to actually shove the small man, forcing him a few steps back. Rex wasn't about to argue – they'd be no point. But then-

"General Krell," Fives spoke up and the Captain could see the shock and anger in the Jedi's eyes. How Fives must have the audacity to even speak to him, must have been what the Jedi was thinking about in that moment.

"In case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon!" the ARC went on and the blonde felt a shiver up his spine as Krell slowly and slightly turned towards Fives. "Surely you won't _fail_ , to recognize that!" Fives almost hissed the words and Rex's fingers twitched when the Jedi turned fully to his brother. This wasn't going to end well.

"ARC – 5555," Krell started so calmly, that even Fives was stunned. And then, he activated his lightsaber, moving it closer to the ARC – hell, inches away from his head. The soldiers around held their breath and had their eyes wide open. What the fuck was going on?

"Stand down," Pong still spoke calmly, but there was a layer of malice under it as Fives looked from the weapon of death to the one wielding it and swallowed inwardly. He's never been this close to the lightsaber before. It was… terrifying.

"Sir, yes sir," Fives said slowly, looking back at the weapon inches from his head. That was more fear and instinct than his own mind, but if that's what saved him from decapitation, so be it. Things just got a lot more horrible. He looked back up, giving a glare from under his bucket, knowing the Ojamo wouldn't see it, before moving away and letting Rex speak. Still, the near-death experience made him move stiffly and numbly.

"Sir," Rex walked over, managing to regain himself after the initial shock. He was afraid Fives would say something more and get himself killed, but luckily, that didn't happen. Now he just had to deal with a very pissed off Jedi.

"If I may address your _accusation_ ," he started, but saw the Besalisk was still eyeing the ARC as he moved. Almost… studying.  
"I followed your orders, even in the face of a plan, that was in _my_ opinion, severely flawed," he said, but Krell wasn't looking at him. Hell, probably wasn't even paying attention to what he was talking about!

"A plan that cost us **men** ," his frustration was showing as he took of his helmet, revealing his pent up anger in his eyes and expression. "Not _clones_ , **men**!" he glared and frowned, sick of the way the General was treating them. He's heard about and seen it before – _clones weren't real people. They were tools._ But they weren't! He wasn't going to let it be like that!

And finally, Pong looked at him, expression impassive, but his eyes showed he was thinking about something, maybe even considering his words. The Captain took the opportunity of attention, calming himself, before speaking again.

"As sure as it is my duty, to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty to protect those men," he pointed at the gathered soldiers and Krell followed his motion, his expression… considerate. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally understand.

"You have a spark of tenacity Captain," the Jedi said after a few seconds of silence, deactivating his lightsaber, eyes still on the gathered men. "I'll give you that," he turned to the blonde and Rex sighed in relief inwardly. _Captain_. Finally, using his rank. And he sounded… almost apologetic. Guess that's the best they're going to get.

"I know I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving," the General spoke, looking awfully bored as he did so. "Certainly not like General Skywalker," to the men, there was a hidden insult under those words, but they did well to not show their anger. "But I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective," he sounded so self-righteous and important, as if that was the only way to go about things.

"I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended," that wasn't something they expected to hear, but Rex took it anyway. "They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander," that came off strongly analytical, but they figured it was just the past few minutes of battle, still keeping them on edge and paranoid.

"Alright _Captain Rex_ , your opinion has been noted," the soldiers behind Krell exchanged a surprised glance, with Rex barely keeping his shock from showing. Fives did so freely under his bucket however. That's… a lot of change in both manner of speaking, way of addressing and attitude in one sentence compared to before. And although they really wished they could take it just as simply as that, none of them particularly felt good about it.

"Dismissed," Krell finished off before turning and leaving the men.

* * *

"I think he almost complimented you," Fives stepped closer when he was sure the Jedi was out of hearing range. That really was something.

"Ah, it's hard to tell," Rex sighed, the annoyed and angered look still dwelling on his face.

"Incoming!" Hardcase suddenly yelled, moments before another ball of light crashed near their current position. And soon after, enemy fire accompanied it as well. The men were still exhausted from the previous battle and the shock of what happened, so they weren't prepared at all for the attack.

"The Umbrans must have regrouped for a counter attack," Fives grumbled as he and Rex readied themselves for another wave.

"Everyone, we must hold this position!" the Captain ordered as the men moved, ready to face the enemy again.

"You think General Krell still intends to take the capital using this strategy?" Fives voiced his concern, in a calmer way than before. He still hasn't fully processed the fact the Ojamo almost sliced his head off.

"I don't know," Rex said blatantly, almost giving a shrug. "I'll get back to you on that one if we survive this battle," ah now that was the cynical and sarcastic Rex of the old times. He always did sound like a tired old man when speaking that way.

"If we don't then maybe he'll be forced to find a new strategy," Fives chipped in with his one bit of humor and could almost hear the blonde snort.

"I'd love to see that actually," Rex was smiling under his bucket. Things have cooled down now, and a lot of the tension was gone. Things might turn for the better yet.

"Hah, then we better make it back!"

* * *

He listened to the carnage behind him as he walked away, hands behind his back. He was deep in thought of recent events with the clones and a frown came to his face as he thought back on the ARC trooper.

" _Brave or stupid…_ " he thought, looking at the ground. " _But very outspoken… The others respect him,_ " he could gather that much from the Force. A near-death experience like that revealed everyone's true feelings and he could sense the clones. The ARC himself was terrified, yet resolute. The Captain was similar, yet anger and hate were quickly behind. The rest were fearful but prepared to fight him. _Fight a Jedi… Ha!_ These clones really must care for each other that much.

"I can use that," he looked up, at the shadowy sky and grinned. "The Captain as well… Their loyalty will be their downfall." He honestly thought that the Captain would be less of a bother, given how quickly he agreed to his orders and the defeated pulse around him in the Force. But it seems that was not the case.  
He'd need to keep a closer eye on those two from now on. They were likely the first to turn against him, should anything happen. But he can't have things end just yet – if the clones die so soon, other Jedi would rush to help. Can't have that…

"Time and patience… They'll break eventually."

* * *

 **Cut! So, yeah, we're slowly getting somewhere. Also, please keep in mind that this is all based on my personal ideas and views *cough* backstories *cough* and hope you can respect that. Thank you!**  
 **I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will roll around, but I hope to see you all there when it does!**  
 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Consider reviewing? That really makes me want to writer faster and better!**  
 **Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo people, new chapter is up! *eyes twitching* These things are gonna be the death of me...**

ThePunGuest: Hah, that one was kinda clever actually. Mate, I think you'll feel bad the whole time. And yes, Pun Mate, I am. Angst can overthrow puns anytime! Don't underestimate my power

Elizaguana: Thanks! The first few will be a closer look and some establishing sections, but it'll eventually branch off. Also glad you liked the backstory!

Andrew: Mate, I'm not really gonna reference that much in this story. It's already kinda stuffed with characters and plot points (plus changes) so I won't go there. And those one shots (Memory) is finished for now, maybe for good, so I won't be adding anything there either. I'll watch those videos if I have time though  
Yes, I take asks, but um, I don't do art mate. And like I said, Memory is on pause right now. I don't much care for JoJo's? Never watched and I'm not eager to either. I haven't really watched anime much since I'm busy a lot of the time, but I still play games.  
And it's fine mate, just, try and keep the reviews/questions about the story eh? You can ask me the rest on tumblr

 **So, this one is kinda more of the same? I think? With added flavor? Maybe? I honestly have no idea**  
 **Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Another fight, another location, more death and blasting. They've somewhat managed to drive the Umbarans off the route, but they were still coming. A few breaks in battle were mostly all they got, but they were managing. And they finally saw just where those glowing balls of destruction were coming from.

The Umbarans had vastly advance technology, and when their ships flew overhead, a few of the men stared in awe. And then, it fired. The balls of energy were the reason that the natives have been able to push them away so much, but the ships couldn't be reached with blasters. They tried. And there were more of those ships, flying and gunning down anyone they could.

When one flew very close to the ground, they all focused fire on it, but they didn't even leave a scratch on it. The ship just spun around, smacking away anyone who stood too close, but luckily, Rex had gotten some cover behind the tree. A few seconds later however, the ships flew off, into space. They probably got called by the air forces there to help deal with General Kenobi and his men.

"We have got to move before those fighters come back!" Rex ordered, looking at the boys gathered near him. Now was as good of a chance to move as any.

"Rex! Rex over here!" he the call in the distance and got off the ground to move towards it, the others right behind him.

"Jesse, take the right flank. Dogma, take the left flank!" the Captain quickly dished out orders as they moved, blasting at the nearby enemy. They had to get some cover for the fallen men and the medics taking care of them.

Kix was already on the move, pulling Vertigo out of harm's way, but the wounded brother couldn't keep the groans of pain silent.

"You're going to be okay buddy," Kix assured, taking Vertigo's bucket off. "This will ease the pain," he pulled out a small stimpak and injected into the man's neck. The medic looked up, catching his breath as he saw his brothers move in closer around him, trying to protect, as the enemy pushed them back.

Off to the side, Krell stood calmly, looking down at a fallen soldier and shoving his unmoving body away with his foot. It was like the battle around him was nothing more than a mild annoyance to him. He pulled out his beeping holo-com and stared down at the mini-blue figure of Kenobi, his expression bored.

" _The capital city is too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it,_ " Obi-Wan asked, although he sounded like he'd rather not. The other Jedi were all informed of Skywalker leaving, but none really gave much of a reaction. They were busy with their own battles after all, the 212th especially.

"Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated. We're holding our ground at the moment," Pong explained in short, eyes quickly glancing at the battle.

" _We gathered intel on an airbase to the west. It is resupplying the capital defenses,_ " the ginger started to speak when a yell of 'Incoming!' came from one of the soldiers and another of those balls of energy crashed close to their location.

" _If you could capture that air base, it will sever the capital's supply lines, allowing the rest of our forces to move in,_ " Kenobi really needed that help, but he knew the 501st already has much on their plate, and Krell wasn't helping.

"I'll see to it that the air base is placed under our control," Pong assured.

" _Remember General Krell, the entire invasion depends on your battalion,_ " Obi-Wan finished off, not seeing the Captain who was crouched near. Maybe if he had seen him, he would have avoided adding so much more pressure to the already overwhelmed soldier.

"Captain Rex," the Besalisk closed the holo-com and turned to the man besides him. "Have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately," he gave the order and walked away, with the blonde looking after him.

"Yes General!" came the quick reply as Rex moved. Finally, they were on the same page and they'd actually get something done. They didn't need the added pressure, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Everyone, get ready to move out!" Rex called as he joined the small group still watching over the wounded.

"Where're we goin'?" Hardcase was blasting at the enemy again as he asked and they could practically see him grinning.

"Airbase – General Kenobi needs it taken care of to give them a better chance at taking the capital," the Captain explained in short. "Move towards the west – now, before their ships come back."

"So we have an actual plan this time?" Jesse ducked under the incoming fire and could hear Fives give a small short as Rex sighed.

"Kix, how are the wounded?" the Captain twisted his neck to look at the medic.

"Not in the best shape, but ready to move," Kix answered, injecting another stimpak.

"Good, then let's go."

The wounded got helped if they needed it, but most managed on their own. Those able to, covered the retreating men as they moved to the west, the Umbarans still chasing after them. But it seemed like even the natives were growing weary this time around.

"Fives," Rex called, nodding to the left side where a large tree was already leaning sideways. Across it, another one was in a similar state.

"Got'cha," the ARC nodded and tossed the blonde a grenade, before taking one himself.

"Three," Rex counted, ready to throw the grenade.

"Two," Fives kept an eye on the incoming enemies, read as well.

"One," they saw the Umbarans a few meters away now.  
"Now!" they both threw their grenades at the two trees and the ground shook. Seconds later, the trees collapsed, on the Umbarans who couldn't get away, but also blocking the quick path for them to follow.

"That might keep them away for a bit," the two nodded at each other before rushing after their brothers, who have moved further towards the west.

* * *

The paced slowed as they finally managed to get some distance between themselves and the enemy. A small break even, as they arrived on top of a hill, with a cliff, off of which one had a good view of the air base and the path to it.

Krell, Rex and Fives all walked closer to the edge, with Appo standing behind them. The turquoise pillar of light was almost like a beacon, calling them forth, and the red glowing plants were warning signs of danger and death.

As the Captain turned to ask Fives for macrobinoculars, the ARC already had them ready. They knew each other and knew these situation – words weren't necessary. And the younger man felt like it'd be a small apology for getting on the blonde's nerves so much since this whole fiasco started.

"There's a base there alright," Rex spoke up, zooming in with the macrobinoculars. "And it's heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns," that was some serious firepower. Getting past it won't be easy…

"We'll advance along the central gorge and engage their forces in a full frontal assault," the General motioned to the gorge as the Captain crouched down to get a better look at what the Besalisk had in mind.

"The gorge is narrow, sir. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads," Rex just couldn't not speak up about this kind of idea, even if he doubted the General would care. He probably realized full well what that'd mean.

"Perhaps a closer recon will tell us, if there's a more secure route," he stood up, turning to the Jedi. He held hope that, since the last time they spoke, the General had taken his words seriously and will reconsider this time.

"Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now, while they wait for us to take out this base," Krell said and turned his head to the soldier. He's made his decision it seemed and it was the one which would leave many dead. "We don't have time to look for a more secure route," he finished, and turned around, leaving the cliff.

"Yes sir," the Captain hesitated, but said none the less. He let out a silent breath, forcing himself to ignore his better judgment and speak up again. It wouldn't work.

* * *

Fives managed to remain silent as the two commanding officers spoke, but just barely. The thought of Krell using the lightsaber again actually put fear into him. Never in all his time, has he seen that weapon as a threat. At least when not going against Separatists, but they usually had it colored red. Otherwise, it's always defending or saving him and his brothers. But back then… Back then, it could have killed him. Would have, even. He doesn't like the General, but there's no denying he's powerful and would not hesitate to use that weapon again if need be. The ARC did not want to experience that again.

"Rex," Fives said quietly, still gazing off towards the base. "Tell me, really… What do you know about Krell?" he looked over his shoulder at the blonde, whose posture stiffened. The Besalisk's darkest reputation was still somewhat unknown to most of the others, but he knew a _Captain_ would know the truth.

"More than the others, less than I'd like to," came the weak reply, but the older man didn't turn around. There was a silence, because Fives honestly didn't know what to say to that. There was so little known about the new General, he might as well have just joined the army. But he had his reputation, and that's all they had. It told so much and at the same time, so little. It was infuriating, to have to deal with something like this.

"We better move. The longer we stay here; the bigger chances are the Umbarans are going to see us."

* * *

The battle in space was bright, fast and erratic. Both ally and enemy were fighting for room, but at least they didn't have the terrain to worry about like the ground troops. However, the Umnaran ships were vastly more advance than their own and had quick resupplies and reinforcements coming from the planet under.

" _Broadside, watch your left!_ " came through the com. link as he shook his head and did a barrel roll to avoid the fire.

"I got'cha covered," Ahsoka flew in closer and over the pilot, firing away at the hyenas at his tail.

"Thanks," Broadside said after he wave was cleared.

" _Thing is Engle – we got more incoming,_ " the 212th man called in, nose-diving on a small group of enemy fighters.

" _Killer, you have three on you!"_

" _Working around it!"_

" _Enemy incoming!"_

" _Hopper, with me!"_

" _Looks like we bought ourselves some time…"_

"Broadside," Ahsoka called over the com. chatter as she drifted closer to his location. "Everything alright?" she had noticed her own boys were slightly out of it this time around. They seemed distracted a lot of the time and unusually quiet. It's been like this ever since Anakin left…

"Fine sir," Broadside said automatically, voice monotone.

" _All fighter squads, return to the ship for resupply,_ " came the order from Yularen. He was overlooking the space battle while also trying to coordinate with the other Generals.

" _Copy that Admiral,_ " the fighters from all battalions returned to their Star Destroyers, setting down and just catching their breath. They had a few minutes or rest, tops.

Ahsoka hopped out of her fighter and towards the rest of the pilots as they grabbed some rations or water. They've been at this for a while now, and there's hardly been any show of progress.

"How're you all doing?" she asked with a smile, as usual. However, she didn't really need to ask. The Force around them was wavering and flickering, but she couldn't really figure out why.

"Ready for more action sir!" Broadside gave a salute and a weak smile.

"And we're probably doing better than the ground troops…" Hopper muttered weakly, eyes on the ground.

"Without General Skywalker, who knows how they're doing," Fiddle added, fiddling with the bottle of water.

"I'm sure Master Krell will take care of them," Tano tried to assure them, but seeing their doubtful expressions, she saw she didn't really do well.

"I don't think you fully understand, Commander," Skydive bit his lip, eyes going from her to the others. "We already worry about our brothers on the ground. But Krell's reputation… Well, it doesn't make it better."

"His reputation?" Ahsoka blinked, hands in the air. "What reputation?"

"He's extreme in everything he does." Hopper said in surprise. "He-."

" _All fighters, battle stations! We have another assault coming up!_ " the voice boomed across the hanger as all pilots looked up. They needed a second before rushing to their ships and getting in. No time to explain to the Padawan then. Maybe another time.

" _All wings, follow my lead!_ "

* * *

The first platoon slowly descended down the hill and gathered at the entrance into gorge. The Captain walked forward, pulling off his helmet as he spoke: "Alright, listen up. We'll assemble the squads into two divisions. We'll move straight up this gorge, towards the base, on the far side," Rex motioned in the direction, seeing the men still gathering and moving closer. Even if not all of them heard him, the ones who did could explain it to the others. He hated that he had to move so fast, but time wasn't on their side and the other battalions were depending on them.

"The casualties are gonna be high!" Kix called out, barley containing his anger. The fact he knew so many were going to die, made him want to personally push Krell off the cliff. His job was to save them, but this was borderline insane.

"Is Krell trying to get us killed?" Tup said soon after, apparently outgrowing his shinie shell already. Good, in a way, but they didn't need this again. The men questioning orders was not something they had the time to deal with. Even if they all knew it was messed up.

"You know, I wasn't sure if Krell was crazy before, but now, I'm positive!" Jesse spoke up, anger in his eyes as he turned to the Captain. Are they just supposed to accept this again? To walk into death like this? Wasn't once enough? Just what was wrong with the Ojamo!

"We had to retreat from the capital, because the General pushed a flawed strategy! Now this?" Fives' previous fear was gone now that the Jedi was nowhere around. And with the others speaking up as well, there was no way he would remain silent. This had to stop!

"I don't know, could be fun!" Hardcase laughed, raising up his cannon. He was probably one of the few who didn't mind any of this shit and instead enjoyed it.

"Well, I for one, agree with the General's plan!" even Dogma got to say his, looking at the bickering soldiers. "We're running out of time and this is the best option!"

"No recon, no air support? We don't know what we're up against!" Jesse came close to throwing his bucket at the rookie, but instead just smacked himself with it. Maybe he'd be able to understand all of this crap then. "They have weapons we've never seen before!"

"A few of General Skywalker's plans seemed reckless too, but they worked," Rex stepped closer, trying to calm the men. This wasn't good. The **last** thing they needed, was infighting and disagreement.

"Yeah, but General Skywalker is usually leading his men up in the front, not bringing up the rear like General Krell," Fives took another stab at it, even motioning back up the cliff where the Besalisk was waiting. "A full forward assault would leave us too exposed!" he knew the blonde understood that, and that the Jedi probably knew it. So why were they still doing it?

The others started to get their voices in as well, agreeing or disagreeing with either idea. The tension was growing, and if they weren't going to take care of it soon, an Umbaran ambush is likely to happen soon.

* * *

"Fives," Rex said simply after listening for a few more seconds. Something had to be done. Now. And it clearly fell to him to do it. He started walking, the ARC right behind him, as they moved a bit away from the others. They shouldn't have to hear this…

"It would help, if you'd ease their minds," the blonde spoke up, calmly, trying to keep the exhaustion from showing.

"What, coax them into following another one of Krell's suicide missions? We lost a lot of men last time," Fives had calmed down, knowing his outburst before didn't help any, but he couldn't help it. However, what did the Captain expect him to do?

"Krell may do things differently, but he is effective at getting them done. He's a recognized war hero," Rex said, giving the younger man a pointed look, to just listen for once.

"He may have had some victories, but have you seen his casualty numbers?" the ARC moved closer to the Captain, almost invading his personal space. "More troopers have been killed under his command than anyone else," he set a hand on the man's chest, a sing of reaching out for him to understand what he was getting at. They were probably the only ones who really knew about this, and it's best if it's kept that way.

"That's the price of war Fives," Rex let out a small breath, knowing full well what the solider was getting at. But it wouldn't change anything. "We're soldiers. We have a duty to follow orders and if we must, lay down our lives for victory," he gently took the hand off his chest and stepped away.

"Do you believe that?" Fives tried one last time, even grabbing the Captain's arm. "Or is that what you were engineered to think?" that was a low blow, especially coming from him to the blonde, but he was out of ideas. And options.

"I honor my code," the answer came almost automatically as Rex looked slightly shaken by that and the question. "That's what I believe," he stepped away, and Fives didn't try to stop him again. Only watched in sadness and pity. As an ARC, he's received special training. Training which allowed him to see past everything he used to know and believe before as a simple soldier. He was unsure now, if Rex saw the same thing, or if he simply didn't wish to admit to. To himself, or anyone else.

" _Each one of us has a reason for why we're like as we are…"_ Jesse's words came back to him as he thought about the man. "What's your story then…" Fives said to himself, watching the retreating Captain's back.

* * *

The rest waited for them to return, though they were still angry at the tactics. They had stayed quiet, the fact that the Umbarans could sneak up on their loud shebs keeping them so. But despite that, there were still occasional glares at brothers who either agreed or disagreed with any idea.

"This is stupid," Jesse muttered, seeing the Captain walk back first, with the ARC slowly moving behind him. "We're gonna get slaughtered, and for what?"

"Just stick close and we'll be fine…" Kix said behind him, eyeing the blonde but turning his attention to the ARC as he walked closer.

"Please tell me we at least have a plan," Jesse asked when the older brother stopped next to him.

"Rex probably has something up his sleeve. He'll explain it, but," there was a pause as Fives let out a deep sigh. "We just need to follow orders."

"Oh, is that all…"

"You and the Captain seem to be really at odds right now. I thought you were old pals," the medic spoke up, seeing Rex was gathering them to explain.

"We just… have different points of view on some things. Though I used to think we shared them," Fives glanced at the Captain and felt sadness grip his heart. If Rex and Cody hadn't showed up on the Rishi Moon way back then, he wouldn't even be here. He and Echo would have died just like the others on the base. Back then, both of them looked up to the Captain so much, and owed him so much. But now… now he wasn't sure what he thought of him. So much has changed…

"I wonder what Echo would have to say…" he whispered to himself, and was glad to find only mildly confused looks from the other two. They probably didn't hear him.

* * *

"Fives!" Rex called, watching the soldier. He's been awfully silent and still since the talk they had, but he hoped it hasn't affected him too much. "You're coming with for recon."

"Who else is going?" they've discussed the plan, and tweaked it slightly from Krell's initial one, but it was still very risky.

"I am!" Hardcase came closer and nudged him in the shoulder.

Fives looked at the hyper soldier and his eyes instantly went to the armor markings and what they actually represent. If Jesse hadn't told him, he never would have guessed Hardcase had such a personal connection to it.

"Let's move. We probably don't have much more time," the Captain urged as he started walking towards the edge of the forest where a good viewpoint for the gorge was.

When they came closer to the edge, all three dropped down and started crawling up to it. It made them less visible to anyone who might be checking the area, and the added plants provided good cover. They only stopped when they reached the top, and when Rex took out his macrobinoculars to get a closer look at what was ahead.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" the Captain asked, just to make sure. This was already risky, and he didn't want to find out someone wasn't paying attention. "Hardcase?"

"Yes sir," Hardcase gave a quick nod.

"Fives? Are you clear?" Rex asked, turning to the ARC, who was looking slightly distracted. He hoped it wasn't the conversation previous.

"Yeah…" came the weak answer, but the blonde took what he could. He knew Fives wouldn't endanger the lives of his brothers, so he trusted him on this.

"Alright. Get in your groups. Let's move out!" he ordered as they made their way back to the others, who were hiding behind a small hill and waiting for orders.

Rex gave hand motions as orders, signaling for the squad to move forward. On the other side, Fives did the same, with Hardcase standing next to him. This was it.

* * *

Both groups move carefully and slowly, on alert and tense as they walked silently. Everything was quiet as they arrived at the mouth of the gorge, but this was going a bit too well for their liking.

"Everyone stay alert. Fingers on the trigger," Fives ordered, looking around. He was getting vibes back from the Rishi moon, when the four of them weren't prepared enough and got ambushed by the eel. When they lost Cutup… He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

They saw those bat-like creatures flying overhead, but they didn't even seem interested in the soldiers below them. They just flew by as quickly as they could.

"They look spooked," Niner glanced at the Banshees. And a second later, the ground began to shake under them.

"What the-?" Hardcase asked, catching his balance as earth continued to quiver. An earthquake? Impossible!  
It went on for a few seconds, before a giant mechanical beast which resembled a caterpillar bust from the ground, raising up above the men.

"Oh screy!" Niner said, eyes following the enormous creation and watched it shake the dirt off, letting out a mechanical roar. This was really bad.

The soldiers immediately started shooting at the mecha, but nothing was even leaving a dent as it moved closer, leaning over them. In the center of its glowing head, they saw a silhouette of what could only be an Umbaran. They aimed for it, and still, no effect.

When Fives first saw the creature, his body froze. Suddenly, he was back on the Rishi moon and out of nowhere, an eel came, grabbing Cutup and taking him away. Amidst the chaos, he lost himself and only regained his senses when the enemy moved in closer.

"Blast it!" he called to Hardcase, figuring a heavy cannon could break the protective glass over the pod and kill the bastard. But as they soon found out, there was a ray shield around it as well, their attacks bouncing off like they were nothing. The fact it could shoot back didn't help any, as Ori was shot. The rest retreated.

The caterpillar moved across the ground, the cannons on its back shooting at everyone around and killing many in seconds. The men managed to find some shelter among the trees and rocks, where the enemy fire couldn't really reach.

But things got even more hectic, when another one crawled up from the ground behind them and caught them off guard.

"It's head is ray shielded!" Hardcase said as he saw how little damage his cannon was doing.

"We need rocket launchers!" Fives said back, but they still persisted in trying to fire. The moment they stop is the moment they die.

Another one emerged as the three now completely cut them off from any escape and surrounded them, moving in circles and crushing anyone who was too slow to move away. The men tried their best to shoot the machines, but there was no effect.

"Mayday! Mayday! Rex, we need rocket launchers! Now!" Fives resorted to calling the other group, hoping they weren't caught in the ambush as they were.

* * *

Rex was on the other side when the ground started to shake, but only lasted a few seconds. Everything was quite, but his gut was twisting.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" he said to himself, turning to where the other group was supposed to be. And that's when he heard very fading sounds of battle. He wasn't entirely sure if he was hearing, or imagining it. But then his com. link came to life.

" _Mayday! Mayday! Rex, we need rocket launchers! Now!_ " Fives' voice was quick and almost panicked as blaster fire could be clearly heard on his end. There were yells and screams as well, and mechanical roars.

"Change of plans!" the Captain turned to his group. He should have known this would somehow end up biting them in the sheb. "Rock launchers – with me!" he added seeing the called specialists moving behind him as he rushed down a small hill. The other group was down in a ravine, so they had a clear view of what was happening.

"Get those rock launchers down there! Move it trooper!" came the order as the second group rushed in, fully ready to save the others.

There was chaos everywhere as rocks blasted the giant machines, but the enemy was stronger. Some were even flung across the battlefield as one of the caterpillars knocked them away, heading for another group.

Nitro managed to drop to the ground just fast enough to have the machine move above him, though he wasn't sure if there was room enough to survive. One of the creature's spikes actually got his leg, but not too badly. Hardcase came to his side, but the only thing Nitro was worried about, were the others.

"Take it! Take it!" he tried to move the rock launcher in his brother's arms, but was too weak.

"Thanks buddy," Hardcase said, taking hold of the weapon. There was no telling how many more would die, but right now, they had a chance and no one wanted to waste it.

"I got him!" Kix rushed to their side, and pulled Nitro to safety where he could treat that leg.

"Go! Go go go!" Rex ran past, motioning to where more of the machines were. "Keep moving! Keep moving!" they had to be fast, before they lose anyone else.

Fives joined them as they made their way to one of the caterpillars, providing cover fire as they shielded themselves behind more of the plants. For a change, the terrain was actually working in their favor.

Hardcase readied himself and when the head of the creature came close, fired. It hit dead center and exploded, yellow, red, orange mixing with a blue and green. It was honestly the brightest and most colorful thing they've seen in a while. And the explosion forced them to move away, or be caught in it, though some hit the ground to get away. Hardcase and Fives managed to be lucky enough to avoid getting squashed by the machine it as dropped and collapsed.

"That was close," Fives caught his breath, seeing the spikes of the creature inches from his face.

"You got a point there," Hardcase agreed, feeling his heartbeat quicken. It was only when Fives tilted his head towards him, that the hyper soldier realized the unintended pun he said. The spikes _were_ too close for comfort.

"Sorry…" he muttered weakly, giving a nervous chuckle.

"We should get out of here before something blows up," the ARC said in a dismissive tone as they climbed over the machine and back to the ground.

"Everyone regroup! Now! Take cover!" Rex ordered as men moved out of the kill zone and into the forest, where they might have some more cover. And they were right. The machines couldn't move in after them.

* * *

"We're safe for the moment. They'll be coming around any second," Fives stood next to the Captain as they watched the enemy trying to tear though the woods.

"Bring in the launchers. Spread detonators along that corridor. Trap them into the bottle neck. We're gonna blow those things sky high," Rex gave the order and the soldiers already moved to follow. Niner and Bombs opened up their packs of detonators, as they started setting them up where they had to.

"Hurry up, we only have a few seconds," the ARC informed as they rolled them on the ground, setting up the trap.

"Here they come," Dogma said as he held his weapon ready on the spot where the enemy would pour from. The last few were making their way back to safety when they saw the glowing light of the Umbaran Assault Tank.

"Hey! C'mon! Over here!" they jumped and waved their hands in the air, just to make sure the Umbarans would see them and come that way. It also gave everyone a second or two of a small tension relive, something they really needed.

Rex readied the detonator as the machines crawled closer, holding his breath that this would work. Otherwise, they're all dead. When they were in a perfect position, he pressed the switch and the whole ground exploded. The men scattered to avoid any aftermath of the explosion as the Assault Tanks crashed and ran over each other, only adding to the carnage. Rex stayed longest, just to make sure those bastards went up in flames. And when the explosion started catching up to him, timed his jump so the force of the blast sent him away and under a small hill, though he landed not-so-gracefully.

"We got 'em! We got 'em!" he heard the men cheer as his ears rang from the explosion, but couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. That takes care of that.

"Good job," he looked at the gathered men, proud they managed to pull such an improvised plan off so nicely. Like General like men, it seems. "Let's move out."

* * *

Krell was watching it all from atop one of the trees, taking in the battle. He could easily sense where the clones were and what they were doing, while the two next to him relayed positions still. Whatever makes them feel better.

He was amused, though hid it, when the clones scrambled to fight against the Umbaran tanks. But he will admit they were quick to figure out how to beat them. And the quick response from the second group to assist the first just went to show how much they're willing to sacrifice to help. A good thing to remember.

And even though he couldn't see what was happening when they escaped the machines, he could sense the excitement and dread, all at once, coming from them. The Captain proved his quick wits and strategic mind there indeed. He'd better keep an eye on that. He hated to admit it, but was impressed how they handled the situation and actually destroyed the enemy. These clones certainly were stronger, better and more flexible with plans than most others he's seen.

" _It just adds to the game,_ " he told himself as he watched the display of bright lights and the relief wash over the clones. So far, they've all been admirable chess pieces, but a few of them moved up from being pawns. A challenge. Good.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, that went well. I think. Next one will me more... indulging? Is that the word...? I don't even know.**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are a super way to get me to write more though, so be sure to leave one!**  
 **Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, I'm here early! I admit, I might have rushed this one a bit, so I hope it came out alright. I actually have a kind important question for all you readers: _Do I keep Rex's history the one from Aliit ori'shy tal'din (Family is more than blood) and in turn Memory (Tome'tayl) OR do I create new history for Rex?_**  
 **I made a poll for this that you can vote (only those who are members, sorry) but otherwise you can tell me on tumblr (brothers-all) or leave a review. I'll hopefully have the answer by the time the next chapter rolls around. For those who are unfamiliar with Rex's old past with my stories and what to know more, I recommend you read _Aliit ori'shy tal'din (Family is more than blood)_.**  
 **Okay, that'd be all for now...**

Guest: Glad you liked the other sections as well, since I'll do them in small chunks each chapter. And their tension is something I'm working on, so there's a bit more to come.  
And there is the thing I asked today - do you want it to be Rex's old past or do I make a new one? I got this question a few times now and I figured I'd let you readers decide in the end.

Andrew: Mate, it's fine to ask question, but they're like personal conversation and the only way I can answer you is like this. It'd go faster/easier if you'd ask me stuff on Tumblr. And I've heard about the game, but I haven't checked it out? Will do so when I have the time though

 **Alrightly, off to the story! This one is shorter than the rest but I couldn't just cram stuff willy nilly in so..**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

With the Umbaran Tanks out of the way, they were able to proceed through the gorge. Everyone was still alert as they passed the wreckage of the battle, the enormous machines towering over them, sparks flying out of damaged parts. The fire was still burning and the smoke made it hard to see properly. But then again, the whole planet has heightened their senses in such a situation. They even came across a pod which's light still flickered, even if very weakly.

"That one still has some juice in it. Waste it!" Rex motioned to it, not wanting to take any sort of chance with these things.

"Sure," Hardcase readied the rocket launcher and lined it up with the pod. They were finally paying the Umbarans back for everything they've done.

The pod cracked open, mist coming out of it, as an Umbaran staggered forward, collapsing to the ground soon after. But that was as far as he got, as he didn't move a muscle.

"No juice left in him either," the Captain added, watching the enemy and raising his blaster and firing. _Not taking any chances._

Further on, they came across two Banshees, feeding on something. But even in the smoke and shadows, the familiar white armor stuck out.

"Hey!" Kix instantly yelled, already blasting the creatures and scaring them. "You hungry? Chew on that!" the medic blasted one of them into the ground. Damned beasts! Like it wasn't bad enough his brothers died on this shitball of a planet, they were being turned into munch for these things. The other one managed to fly away, but Rex calmly filled it with blaster fire, the others watching. They've kept their sorrow for the deaths of their brothers hidden, but the medics are slowly starting to crack. It's getting too much for them.

"Everyone, keep moving," Rex forced himself to say, not wanting to dally around this graveyard. The less bodies they see, the better.

"Hey, Kix, leave it," Jesse called after the man, seeing he was still glaring down the creature. They had to keep moving, or more of them are going to end up like that.

Kix hesitated only for a moment, before following the others. _Keep focus, keep calm. Save those who are still alive. There's no helping the dead now._

* * *

They passed another pod with flickering lights, but it was already cracked open, the mist spilling out and adding a certain creepy factor to it all. They came to a stop on a small hill, overlooking a shallow valley. Rex took up his macrobinoculars, scanning the area, as they all heard… something. The others waiting behind, shared quick glances, before the Captain laid his eyes on a spider like machine, a large cannon on its back aimed at… them!

"We've got a problem," the blonde said, feeling his blood run cold as the giant tank started moving towards them. And then, the cannon released one of those energy balls they've seen coming from the ships.

"Back! Pull back now!" Rex had ordered, already moving away from the edge of the hill when the blast hit. And more followed after.

Many were taken out by the following attacks as the soldiers scattered, trying to get away or find cover behind something. They are not equipped to deal with another unknown enemy weapon here.

* * *

"General, we just lost six fighters!" Cody called from the command deck, turning towards the man who stood by the holo-table.

"Blast! Hasn't General Krell captured the airbase already?" Kenobi asked, looking at the holo-map on the table.

"It doesn't seem like it. Reinforcements are still coming!" the Commander answered back, but his shoulders tensed. He didn't like that he 501st were taking so long to finish up this mission. And the fact Krell was leading them, did nothing to put him at ease. Almost every commanding clone has heard of the Besalisk and his ways of dealing with soldiers. For the most part, they've kept it away from the regular men, but that was before, when he was light-years away from anyone else.

"If Anakin were here, he'd have gotten that base much sooner," Obi-Wan muttered, eyes scanning the map and the incoming enemies.

"Where did General Skywalker go anyway? I doubt he would have just abandoned his men," Cody spoke up before he could fully process the words.

"He was called back by Chancellor Palpatine. That is all any of us were really told," the Jedi sighed, running a hand over his face.

"But doesn't that seem strange? Surely he knows we're in the middle of-," but the soldier didn't get to finish.

"Enough Commander! We are not here to question orders and actions of others! We are here to take this planet!" Kenobi snapped, and he only realized it when he saw the shocked look of the brunette. "…Cody," he tried to apologize, but the man turned his back to him, looking back into space.

"Another squad of fighters incoming," was all the Commander said, his voice passive and slightly strained. The tension has only grown but the Force around him shivered. Obi-Wan watched him for a few moments, contemplating his words. The Force was seeping into him from all around, effecting him more than he'd care to admit. So, to calm down, he blocked himself off to its call and focused.

 _It is indeed strange that, of all the times, the Chancellor requests Anakin right now. And to not tell anyone what's really going on? Could something really be going on?_ The Jedi had to put those thoughts in the back of his mind as the _Negotiator_ shook due to the enemy attack.

* * *

From far away and way above, Krell was watching the soldiers, seeing them scatter and hide as the enemy devastated their formations and ranks.

"What are they doing?" a layer of anger was under his voice as he activated his com. link. "Captain! Continue your attack!" he ordered, unbelieving that they were doing this.

"Sir, we're overpowered! We need reinforcements!" Rex called back, catching his breath and trying not to sound too desperate.

" _The rest of the battalion is holding their infantry to the gorge Captain. They're guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase!_ " Krell didn't sound too pleased or ready to help on the other side. One of those energy balls crashed near where he was hiding and forced him to roll to the other side.

"Sir! We can't possibly-!" there was no way they could handle this. The previous Assault Tanks took most of what they had!

" _You must stand your ground! Do you read me?! Captain?! Are you listening?! Do not pull back!_ " Pong screamed on the other side as Rex tried to steady his breathing. This can't be happening. Krell wasn't seriously saying- " _That is an order!_ " and the link was cut off. His body felt numb and he actually forgot to breath there.

 _Good soldiers, follow orders. Good soldiers, follow or_ \- He slammed his fist into the tree he was hiding behind, a silent scream escaping him. Just what else can go wrong here? What is he supposed to do? _Duty to serve. Duty to the men._

He almost made his choice there, but realization hit him when a brother's scream echoed in the background. If they retreat – _go against orders_ – Krell will likely accuse them of treason, mutiny, disobedience and desertion. And since they're disposable and expendable, there's nothing they could even say in their defense. Anything anyone else would try to say on their behalf would be dismissed because _they weren't there_. After the supposed trial, they'd all be either executed or decommissioned. The man stared at the dead body of a brother in front of him eyes wide and breathing labored.  
 _They've been at a constant battle for more than 24 hours, Fives was being a suicidal idiot ready to go against orders, Jesse was yelling at everyone from across the battle field, Hardcase was going into a battle headfirst, Kix was going mad as brothers died all around them, Dogma was following blindly-_  
He snapped. It was all too much. He felt like time stopped for a few seconds there as only one thought flowed through his mind.

"Good soldiers… follow orders…"

* * *

"The platoons are in the formation you requested General," Appo hesitated slightly before walking up to the Jedi. He was clearly still mad, but shouldn't be so surprised that the men are trying to survive this battle. "Should I send them to support Captain Rex?" they clearly needed the help, but would Krell oblige?

"I will give the order when I give it, Sergeant Appo," the General said, annoyance still lacing his tone. Though the soldier wasn't sure what he was more surprised about – the tone, the ignoring of help or the fact he used his name. Krell must be really distracted if he's referring to their names now…

* * *

On the ground, the men were being decimated. The new spider cannons were firing an articulated electromagnetic plasma blasts of energy which _vaporized_ anyone they hit. There was hardly even time for them to scream before they were nothing more than glowing dust on the ground. The energy tore through the troops as the only way to avoid it, was to hide where the Umbarans couldn't see them.

"Keep the wounded as quiet as possible," Rex ordered as some of them managed to gather behind rocks and trees. The wounded they managed to bring there were out of commission for now, but the medics could get them back in shape. Hopefully. For now, they just needed a plan on how to handle this.

"Alright, you heard the General, let's go," the Captain added, looking at the men.

"You can't be serious?" Jesse turned back to face him, shock in his voice. Did he hear that right?

"I used to think General Krell was reckless, but now I'm beginning to think he just **hates** clones!" Fives spoke up, turning to the blonde. This was getting too much.

"The Captain is right! Now let's move out!" Dogma supported it, not wanting to hear the others complain anymore.

Rex was about to move out, when Fives stopped him, putting his arm on his shoulder and pushing him back. "We can't take them head on. We need to find another way."

"You got any ideas?" the older man tapped him on the shoulder back, almost scolding him. The only answer he got, was a shake of the head from the ARC. "Then this is it."

The Captain ran past them as they watched him leave, and Hardcase swallowed, nodding his head before speaking: "Okay, let's do it!"

Dogma ran after him, and Fives lingered a second longer, glancing at the wounded. If they go out there, they'll end up in a worse situation than they are! But he didn't have a choice in the matter. However, he felt like something was wrong with the Captain. The movement, the tone… it seemed off.

* * *

As they readied themselves and the rocket launchers, the spider tanks came closer and close. When they were finally able to fire at them however, they saw it did little else than stun the machine. It fired back, the blasts strong enough to shake the ground and edge loos a large chunk of the caterpillar tank.

Fives stood under the hunk of metal as it fell, letting out a yelp as he barely evaded getting crushed. The rest were already moving away from the current position, seeing it was compromised and the enemy was closing in.

They zig-zagged across the field, trying to avoid enemy fire as the tank followed them, keeping a light pinned on their location. From above, another rocket was fired and it bought them enough time to get away, but the one who fired it, got shot down.

"Rocket launchers don't work on these things!" Hardcase said quickly as they rallied in a small crevice, while another group got caught by the tanks. They tried to find cover under a hunk of metal, but the tank simply stepped on it and crushed most of them. Kix was already running there when he spotted one reaching out, and felt his heart speeding up. So many dying so quickly. And he's powerless to help them.

"Help me with the wounded!" he called out, arms shaking as he pulled the man to safety. He can't do it alone. He can't. And there were Banshees flying around now, already going towards the unmoving bodies.

"We gotto get these guys out of here," the medic swallowed, looking away because _he needs to focus on those he can save_. Rex moved closer, helping pull the poor fella to safety.

Kix was already trying to get back out there, where Fives was providing cover fire, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Forget it. We have to leave them," Rex said, sounding more monotone than he's ever heard him.

"We can't just leave them sir!" the medic shook off the arm, turning and pointing at the men still outside.

"We don't have a choice! That's an order!" the Captain clearly didn't want to hear any more of it and walked away. Kix stood there, in disbelieve. This isn't Rex. No way. He'd never just abandon his brothers like this!

"You sound like General Krell," Kix didn't even think before speaking. A low blow, but at the moment, fitting. The pause Rex made, proved his point.

* * *

For the blonde, everything froze for a second. The sounds became background noise and he thought the world was spinning there. _Good soldiers, follow-_ No! No, that wasn't what they needed right now! They didn't need good soldiers – they needed smart soldiers. And they needed a plan. He swallowed, closing his eyes, and focusing for a second. Everything seemed… calm. The fighting wasn't near, the screams weren't around, the fatigue and exhaustion were in his head… Thinking about what he's recently done, he saw Kix was right. He has been sounding like Krell. Like something Krell wound want him to. All of this was finally getting to him, and he snapped to the only familiar thing around. Following orders. But that only made things worse…

"Look Kix," Rex sounded tense, but that was better than his empty tone before. "It's more important you save yourself right now. If we survive we can patch up the wounded later," he hated how unsure and distant he sounded, but he had to steady himself first. _Calm and cool._

"We're… We're finished," Tup let out a breath, shaking his head as the Captain used his macrobinoculars to check in on the base.

"We've still got some fight left in us, Tup. And I've got an idea…" Rex said, the fog of his mind finally lifting and he could focus again.

"What were you thinking?" Fives immediately took notice of the change of tone. It sounded sure, confidant and almost amused. That was the Rex they knew. And that's the Rex who would get them out of this alive.

"Remember what you were saying about finding another way to destroy those tanks?" the Captain was still looking through the macrobinoculars as he spoke.

"Yeah?" the ARC was slightly anxious of what might come, but honestly, he knew Rex had something good up his sleeve.

"Well, I have a mission for you," the Captain allowed himself a small grin under his bucket as he tilted his head to the ARC.

"But General Krell gave us orders-!" Dogma tried to speak, but the blonde cut him off.

"We won't be going against orders, Dogma. We're just going to…" the man paused, looking for the right word. "Go around them. Slightly."

The older soldiers shared a quick look, each one smiling under their bucket. Yeah, that was good old Rex. Feels good having him back to his normal self.

* * *

Krell continued to watch the platoon, but he saw a decrease in clone activity. The spider tanks were still walking around, but the number of flickers in the Force was not dropping. He narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face.

"What are they up to…?" he asked himself, as Appo used the macrobinoculars to get a better look at the situation.

"They must be coming up with a plan," the Sergeant spoke up, barely keeping the relief and hope out of his voice.

That however, didn't sit well with Pong. He closed his eyes and focused, using the Force to scour the ground. He sensed the dying, the dead, the Umbarans… sensed the fear, the anxiety, the hate. And then he felt a strong flicker – one he came across before, but was very weak. The Captain has regained himself… And with his strength, others began to grow stronger as well. There was a small group of them, confidante and… humored? _Amused_. This is not what he expected to happen.

"CT – 7567, where are you?" the General decided to call, as Appo held the holo-communicator and they saw a crouching blue form of the Captain.

"General Krell. We've come up with a plan to infiltrate the airbase," Rex said back, _really_ not wanting to, but they had to tell the Besalisk what they were doing.

" _What is your plan?_ " Pong asked, sounding either curios, worried or dismissive. It was hard to tell by that point.

"I've dispatched two men on a stealth incursion into the airbase. They've been ordered to co-op star fighters and use them against the tanks," he explained in short, wondering what kind of reaction the Jedi would gave this time.

" _You what?!_ " and that's a predictable reaction right there. " _You put this entire assault on your hope that two clones can do what your entire group could not?!_ " the General clearly didn't like the idea, but he was getting unnecessarily upset about it.

"Sir, the rocket launchers don't work on these tanks. And it'll be easier to slip by _undetected_ while the rest of us keep the tanks occupied," the Captain tried to explain, because this was their best shot at winning this fight.

" _Captain! You will launch a full-frontal assault immediately! Or you will be relieved of duty!_ " Krell nearly screamed at him and the link ended soon after. Rex looked at it for a few seconds, letting out a silent breath. There it was. The one real thing Krell can do to them – decommission. If they look at it technically, they really are disobeying but any normal and rational General will see what they're doing is a good thing. But Krell isn't normal or rational… They need to be careful, because of this doesn't work, either the Umbarans will kill them, or Krell will. He wasn't sure which one was worse. But he's fully prepared to take the consequences if it saves the lives of the others.

* * *

"We need to hold on as long as we can. I'm trusting Fives and Hardcase to pull this off," the Captain spoke up, repressing a shiver.

"You really think they can do it?" Kix asked, kneeling next to Biggs and giving him an injection.

"Yeah, why send Hardcase? I think I would have been a better choice," Jesse sounded more worried than anything else, looking down at the resting wounded.

"They're more likely to blow themselves up than anything else…" Dogma grumbled, looking over the corner to check the perimeter.

"…They work together very well. Like an old duo I knew, only this time, the roles are switched," Rex said, head hung. It's impressive, how much Fives took up from Echo…

"They're also both likely to get themselves killed trying to fight the enemy than steal one of those fighters," Jesse added, glancing between the others.

"I'm hoping that trait is what keeps them both alive. If one jumps the gun, the other might pull him back. They're already good friends."

In that moment, Jesse wondered how much the blonde really knew. He couldn't know that he told Fives about their other two members. Or the brotherly squabbles the two of them got into. So how…

"We should move. Not a good idea to stay in one place for too long."

* * *

He was enraged. The audacity of the clone, to do as he pleases and ignore his orders. He wondered if CT – 7567 took his words seriously, because he should. When all of this is over, if any of these clones are still alive, he'll make sure they get what they deserve. They are nothing more than drones, programmed and to be used. And if they are not useful, they must be eliminated.

Watching the battle from above, he saw it again… The betrayal. The death. The fighting. These meatbags turning and blasting the other Jedi in the backs. Everything, taken away in one fell swoop. And all because of these lab rats! But he won't let it happen. He'll destroy the cancer before it takes hold. And when the dust settles, he'll stand above the ashes, knowing the Force guided him down this path.

* * *

 **Cut! I know, kinda sped through this one, but the next one will be more fun, promise!**  
 **Again, I ask you to vote on which past I should take with Rex - it's not the most important thing in the story, but it means a lot to me to know how to unfold it. Thanks! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'll answer as best I can**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review! Hearing from you lovely people never makes fails to make my day!**  
 **Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait mates, but I've been really busy! Hopefully it was worth the wait...**

nurbb: Ah, thanks! Glad you enjoyed the story so much! It did get the more popular vote as well ^^

Andrew: Ah, well, that's a shame... I got your last ask and tagged it as 'Andrew' so you could find the answer more easily

Guest: Alright, thanks for voting!

OakyTheOaktree: Aw, thank you! It does take a while, but I try my best! ^^ And the 'keep it' one actually won so...

Darth Pancake: Hah, I do think the 'keep it' won =P

 **Alrighty people. The votes for the question was that, more wanted me to keep the old Rex history. If you want to know more about it, you should read _Aliit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood)_ and _Memory (Tome'tayl)_ but when the past does come into play, it'll be a spoiler for the story. And even given how long it is, there should be enough time to read it. I think. If nothing else, I'll 'recreate' it or something as I did for Hardcase, Jesse and Kix.**  
 **Okay, anyway, read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"This way," Fives nodded towards the direction of the airbase as they moved behind the main group of soldiers.

"I never was one for these sneak tactics," Hardcase grumbled, climbing over some large roots and dropping down.

"Then it's about time you learn them," the ARC turned around, checking if they were being followed. Everything was clear.

"Pff, that was never our style," the hyper man said, before he seemed to freeze for a second. "I mean, back when Jess, Kix and I were still shinies."

"…" the older man glanced at his friend, glad his helmet hid his expression. But then he spoke up: "I know what you mean. Back with my other brothers, we were all headstrong… Well, maybe Echo not so much," he looked up at the sky, imagining what it may look like behind the shadow and mist.

"…I heard about the Rishi Moon and the Citadel… I'm sorry," Hardcase followed his gaze.

"Thanks… I actually only recently got a reminder they're all probably hitting their heads on a wall or something because of how stupid I am… And well, they'd probably want me to survive all of this," Fives turned to the younger brother, smiling under his bucket.

"I never thought of it like that…" Hardcase admitted, still staring at the sky.

"Keep it in mind next time you charge in headfirst. And know that you've still got brothers here, wanting you to live too."

* * *

"Commander," Anakin spoke up after the silence. They've been flying constantly, but there was still some time before they'd arrive at Coruscant. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sir," Thorn gave a firm nod, resting his head on his helmet as it sat on his knee.

"Do Guards get along well with ground troops?" the Jedi looked at the man, both of them keeping stoic faces. "I imagine there might be some… disagreements between you?"

The soldier took a few seconds to think the question over, before speaking: "It's far less disagreeing than many would believe. Yes, they may envy us for being so far away and in a safe place. But at the same time, we hate being stuck so far away, feeling useless as they die in battle. But," he spoke up before the Force user could.  
"We also know we each have our roles to play. Pilots are stuck in the air, medics watching brothers die, officers putting all deaths on their shoulders… And us, feeling like we're betraying our brothers. Yet when the times comes for us to do our duty, we do so as best we can. Us Guards may be lost in any of the many plants our brother fight, but when they come to Coruscant, then it is our duty to protect and lead them. Because we know _this_ battlefield. Just like pilots know the sky and space."

There was a silence as Skywalker watched with an open mouth and wide eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of all of this…

"Forgive me General, that clearly wasn't an answer…" Thorn let out a breath, ready to speak again when the Jedi stopped him.

"Actually, that was a good answer. Better than I thought I could get," he smiled, seeing the soldier return it, albeit weakly. "It's good to know and hear, some still hold their brotherhood and family so dearly."

"…We only have each other sir. If we go against one another, there won't be anyone left when the dust settles."

* * *

"The second they spot us, I start blasting!" Hardcase aimed his weapon, pretending an enemy was in front of him. The two of them have managed to get in closer, focusing solely on the task at hand.

"Hardcase, can't you take it easy for once?" Fives sighed inwardly. Despite the conversation, the man was still as wild and headstrong as ever.

"I'm sorry, it's just how I am. My Commander on Kamino said my growth acceleration chamber had a leak. Made me, hyperactive I guess," the younger man laughed as they moved closer to an electro fence.

"There's the airbase," the ARC said quietly as they snuck closer, finding cover next to a large tree.

"Hmm…" Fives eyed the fence, trying to figure what it was. "Some kind of sensor wall." They moved to the next tree – the one Fives saw could probably reach over the wall with its branches.

"Use the tree to get over the sensor wall," he said, opening up the pack the hyper man had and taking out some detonators.

"Ah… how am I supposed to do this, exactly?" Hardcase looked up, lost. Did he expect him to just fly up there?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Fives gave a small chuckle as he moved around the tree.

Hardcase looked at him for a second, before glancing back up. He did have an idea, yeah, but it's one he and Spots used to be scolded for. It worked though.  
"Here we go," he said to himself and aimed his weapon upwards, firing a hook and edged it into the tree trunk. "Figure it out… Yeah, I figured it out… Climbing this tree like a Loth Cat… Could you do it?" the younger man grumbled to himself, making his way up. When he finally made it to the top, he let out a sigh. "Great. Nice view."

As he did that, the ARC set up the detonators on the trunk. He probably should have told Hardcase about it, but the man was clearly busy as he moved down a branch of the tree, right above the wall.

"I prefer a good fight to all this sneaking around…" Hardcase muttered and lost his footing on the branch, slipping. But he managed to catch himself on the glowing pellet at the end. He took in a quick breath before dropping down and landing over the wall.

As Fives reached the top, he pulled the cable along with him, but didn't see the Banshee sneaking up behind him. It started flying around just as he stepped on the branch and even when he tried to smack it away, it persisted. That turned out to be a bad idea, as he lost his balance and first dropped the weapon he was holding and then fell off the branch, only barely being able to catch himself.  
The creature was still flying around and Hardcase took the opportunity. As it was focused on his friend, he fired the weapon he caught and pinned the Banshee to the tree, watching it squirm until the light of its life faded. Literally. The ARC made his way down the same way the hyper soldier did and needed a second to catch his breath.

"Wow, I never thought that would actually work," he admitted, giving a small chuckle, before the two of them rushed off to the air base.

* * *

Fives and Hardcase managed to sneak into the airbase, and although there wasn't much resistance, they kept an eye out. One could never be too carefully, especially in a place like this. They made it across the open field and hid behind one of those spider tanks – just how many more did the Umbarans have here?

Once near the entrance, Fives activated the detonators on the tree and it exploded. That caused an instant panic among the shadow people as they rushed towards the breach in their security. And while they went there, the two soldiers moved towards the fighters. They came across a guard, but they quickly got rid of him.

"So, how do I start this thing?" Hardcase asked, watching as the ARC stepped closer to the fight and sit down on the chair.

"I don't know. Start pushing buttons?" Fives shrugged and suggested, pressing something to activate a bubble of sorts around the chair. This was going to take a bit, so he took off his bucket. It'll probably help to be able see.

Hardcase moved to the next fighter, setting down his gear and taking a seat. He also randomly pressed some buttons to get small projector in front of him. And then, there was a big bubble around him, his hands and he moved. Bad idea.

"Whoa!" he laughed nervously as the bubble started flying around, spinning. And it seemed the Umbarans finally caught up to them, as they rushed to where they were messing around.

They started to fire, but every shot bounced off.

"Glad these things are ray shielded!" Hardcase grinned, looking towards the older man, who just managed to get his bubble attached to the fighter. Well, eventually. Took some yelps and a few spins, but he managed to get the bird in the air. In a way…

"Whoa whoo ha!" Fives felt worried, excited and slightly crazy at the same time as he tried to control the ship, but he wasn't that good at it just yet. It smacked into the ground, turned upside down and slid across the ground, sending sparks everywhere. _Bad! This is bad! Whose idea was it to let_ _ **me**_ _drive anyway?_

Hardcase had some more luck and managed to get properly in the air, but he wasn't really feeling that sure about it. "I don't think I can do this!" he called, eyes panicked as he randomly moved his hands around trying to keep in control. But as he continued to float, he got turned upside down and just – laughed. _This was so insane but too fun._ He managed to get the fighter to fire and obliterated the Umbarans below.

Fives got some control himself and managed to aim at the other ships, blowing them up so the enemy wouldn't be able to use them anymore. And then he proceeded to lose control again and spin around, blasting at anything on the ground while laughing. Hardcase joined in on the destruction soon after until the landing ground was nothing but fire.

To the two of them, this was the best thing that's happened in a long time. A good way to release stress after the shit Krell gave them, and an amazing story to tell when they get back. If, they get back. They still weren't in total control over the fighters as they continued to drift for a while before finally, _finally_ , getting it.

"Let's hope this trip was worth it," Hardcase chuckled as he increased the speed.

"Alright, let's go!" Fives called after, matching his speed.

* * *

The others were locked in battle with the Umbarans, but their side was losing badly. With the tanks up front, the enemy didn't have to send in ground troops to help, while the soldiers didn't have another choice.

Rex had taken up a rocket launcher as Bombs got wounded, and fired it directly at the tank cabin. It did no damage and only brought the attention of the machine to their position. A few of them managed to actually get in behind the tanks, trying to shoot it from bellow, but again, no real effect.

"They're driving us back!" Dogma yelled across the battlefield as another wave of brothers got vaporized by the tanks.

"We need to hold out!" Rex turned his attention to the rookie, but that was a few moments too far away from the tank. One moved in closer to him, ready to stomp on the Captain. For a second, the blonde froze because he could hardly handle this anymore. They may be built for war and battle, but they were only human.

That's when a rocket hit the tank, stunning it for a few seconds. It was just long enough for Rex to regain his senses and get out of the way. He panted slightly before aiming his own launcher and firing, but as always, nothing. He only managed to piss the Umbaran off more and almost got stomped – again – but rolled out of the way soon enough.

"Kix, no!" Jesse grabbed the medic's forearm to stop him from running out where the tank was walking. And just in time as well. The machine stepped down and crushed the wounded brother he was trying to save.

"Let me go! I need to – I need to save them!" Kix pulled at the arm, trying to get out of its hold.

"You can't save them Kix!" Jesse yelled back, swallowing a lump in his throat. "They're both gone! No matter who you save, you won't bring them back!" the medic stopped fighting and dropped his shoulder, shaking even. "C'mon, there are brothers who need you."

In that moment, a squad of soldiers got taken out, blown in the air and Kix only watched the chaos. And then he lost it.

"AGHHHH!" he screamed, blasting at the machines, not even caring that there were tears rolling down his face. Not like anyone could even see him with his bucket on. He actually smacked into Jesse and staggered him a few steps back in his wild swinging.

"Hey, Kix, bring it down! You're wasting heat!" Tup stood next to him and had to tackle the medic to the ground to get him to stop.

"I don't care!" the older man tried to shove the shinie off, but didn't have the strength to do so. Instead, his breath hitched and he shivered.

"Hey, hey, look at me! Focus on me!" Tup didn't know what to do here. He was still new; he didn't know that many brothers here. But he knew he had to calm the medic down.

"Kix! Ober wouldn't want you losing it like this!" Jesse regained himself and rushed closer, kneeling by their side.

"…" the medic's breathing started to relax and even out. He was calming down. "I just want to save my brothers…"

"We all do… Trust me, we all do…"

Rex was still trying, breathing heavy now as he almost crawled away from the tank, but fired another rocket, right at the cannon on top of it. It actually seemed to damage it, but at the same time, the Umbaran controlling it went insane and rushed towards him like a wild animal. For a second time, he thought he was going to die. But then he heard fighters incoming. And not just him. Everyone heard them, and looked at the sky to make sure. The whole battle seemed to be paused, as no one dared move too much. _Was it really…?_

" _We're out Captain!_ " Fives came in through the com. link.

" _The big guns have arrived sir!_ " Hardcase added and the blonde came close to laughing. _It really was them. They made it. They were actually going to survive this._

Instantly, the tide of battle changed. The Umbarans were now focusing on the fighters, but the ships were too fast and too small to be properly aimed at. And all the while, the two soldiers returned fire, until they managed to damage and near-destroy the tanks. Anyone standing to close to the machines moved away, as fire already started spreading on the enemy and one even exploded.

"Whoa hahah!" Hardcase was still enjoying it so much as he spun around, not fully in control yet, but it'll suffice.

"That's the stuff!" Fives cheered as well as they blew up tank after tank, brightening the whole area up with the explosions.

"Way to go boys!"

"Yeah! Whoo!"

"You did it!"

The ground troops cheered, relief and peace washing over them for the first time since they started this mission. That truly was something to see.

"Alright, let's bring it home," Fives grinned as they both… floated, the fighters in the general direction of their makeshift camp.

* * *

"Impressive," Krell actually admitted, watching the entire ordeal with the macrobinoculars. "Sergeant! Their defenses are down! Send in the rest of our forces! Attack the airbase!" the General ordered as he glanced at the man behind him.

"All units, move out!" Appo ordered into the com. link as the rest of the battalion started to move towards the base.

Pong used the Force and scoured the area. Many were dead. More than he'd believed, but fewer than he'd wish. A lot of them felt… glad. But each of them held anger and hate deeper inside. Anger towards the Umabrans and towards him. He could almost see it, the burning fire emerging from the gathered clones. It was as magnificent and beautiful as it was deadly. He'll need to think about his next move… The chess pieces are too connected and are protecting each other.

* * *

When they all made it to the airbase, they rallied up the Umbarans there and made sure the place was secure. A few of them met on the landing field.

"Despite your flying, you two saved us all," Rex looked at the would-be pilots, a ghost of a smile on his face. He'll still need to deal with Krell after this…

"Ah, it wasn't so though," Hardcase grinned back, sharing a look with the ARC.

"You sure? You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter," Jesse took the opportunity to tease him a little, smiling. He was just glad his dumbass brother was alive and well. Hardcase pouted slightly, before Jesse nudged him in the shoulder. He returned the shove and the two were about to go into a tug-of-war, when someone walked closer…

"Captain, report! What is our situation?" Krell sounded as bored and uncaring as ever, as he glanced around the airbase.

"General, we have taken the base and cut off supply lines to the capital," the blonde stepped forward, holding his posture just in case the Besalisk isn't happy.

"Luck has smiled on your today, Captain. Consider yourself… fortunate," the Jedi said, eyes set on Rex. _Damn bastard…_

"It wasn't all luck, sir," the Captain took a few steps closer, hiding his anger. "A lot of men died, to take this base," and that's something they won't forget. Even if Krell will.

"The price for such victory," Pong motioned to the base. "Perhaps someday, you'll realize this," he looked down on the blonde, a look of annoyance on his face.

Rex frowned and clenched his fist, locking his jaw to keep himself from speaking up. _How dare he! How dare he say that, while he was all the way back there, hiding, while men died senselessly all around!_

The Jedi stayed for a few moments longer, before turning and leaving, arms folded. "Dismissed," he added, just to finish up his damned point and insult. Rex closed his eyes and let out a breath through his nose. What is he supposed to do to get the Besalisk to understand?

"He's the one, who will never realize," Fives stepped next to him, trying to reassure the man. He can't imagine what must be going through his head… Probably feels responsible for everyone they lost today.

"Then we'll keep losing brothers…" came a weak and almost distant answer. He was finally feeling the fatigue and exhaustion and was ready to fall down.

"…If you keep leading us, we'll be able to save most."

There was a pause, where they only watched the Force user leave, each of them sending a small glare at him.

"Someone should check on Kix, Scar and Patch. Get the men sorted out, some food and water… It's been a long day," Rex let his shoulders drop as he spoke.

"Copy that," the gathered soldiers nodded and scattered to handle the task. If it'd help the Captain get some stress off and some rest, they're more than willing to do it.

"Right back at you," the ARC set a final hand on the man's shoulder. "We need you."

"I'll be fine, Fives. Don't worry."

"Saying stuff like that just makes me worry and you know it."

The two of them shared a small chuckle, before the ARC finally left. He'd go see what the rest are up to.  
As Rex still stood there, he couldn't help the twisting feeling in his gut. There was a… whisper or sorts, breezing past his ears. He couldn't understand it, but it left chills in his bones. Things weren't over yet…

* * *

"…Do you really still think General Krell is right?" Tup asked, sitting on one of the bunkbeds as he watched brothers mill about or sleep.

"Yes," Dogma said flatly, taking off his bucket and setting it on the top bunk.

"…" the long-haired man looked at the ground fiddling with his fingers. He instinctively started biting his lip until the other man dropped down.

"What? You don't think so?" Dogma actually sounded confused and concerned.

"It's just… His way of command is so… bizarre."

"Neither of us has served long enough to judge, Tup. Think about how General Skywalker does it. That's no less bizarre."

"Well, yes, but-,"

"But what?"

"But the others clearly don't agree and they know better!"

The two shared a quick look of surprise. Tup was shocked at his own outburst and Dogma sure as hell didn't expect it.

"We need to learn to adapt, Tup. They're all veterans who got too used to one man leading us. Who knows when General Skywalker will come back?" Dogma tried to reason. "For all we know, General Krell could be leading us from now on."

"At least General Skywalker treats us like people! He uses our names, he jokes around, he fights with us! General Krell is the complete opposite!" Tup stood up, clenching his fists. "I don't want to feel like I'm back on Kamino… Do you?"

"Tup…" Dogma started, eyes downcast. He swallowed and let out a calming breath, running a hand over his face. "I'm – I'm sorry… I didn't- I wasn't trying to…" he fumbled with words, unsure how to say it.

"Look," Tup scratched the back of his neck, the uncomfortable atmosphere getting to him. "I'm sorry I yelled but… Please, just, don't pick fights with the others… No one likes being here."

"Y-Yeah, yeah you're right…"

"Good. Now we should probably go grab some food before the heavy gunners get it all."

* * *

"Alright, you're good to move, but don't put too much strain on it just yet," Kix nodded to Nitro, finishing bandaging his leg.

"Right, will do," Nitro winced slightly as he stood, but managed to hobble to where Niner and Bombs were and grab a ration bar.

"Brother, you need to take a break!" he heard a familiar energetic voice and spun around, seeing Hardcase, Jesse and behind them, Fives.

"Maybe one day," the medic shook his head and moved, but stopped himself. He looked at the two and hesitated, before moving again and pulling them both into a small hug. "I'm so glad you both made it…" he whispered, eyes closed.

"…Same here," Jesse patted his back, a sad smile coming to his face.

"We live to fight another day," Hardcase squeezed back tightly, earing weak chuckles from his brothers.

"Spots always did like saying that…" the three shared a quick final look, before seeing the ARC standing awkwardly at the side.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him," Kix said, nodding to the hyper soldier.

"Hey! I am fully capable of taking care of myself!" Hardcase put on a fancy voice and raised his head, before him and Jesse erupted in laughter.

"Hah, we had a great time, didn't we?" Fives grinned and stepped closer.

"Can't wait to do it again!" the two tapped their forearms together, smiling.

"I'm coming with next time," Jesse grinned and folded his arms.

"I don't think anyone's ready for the end of the world yet," Kix sighed and shook his head as the trio laughed.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Appo said as he opened the cell door and allowed the men to move the captured Umbarans in.

"Not that many if you ask me…" Kano mused, backing away, blaster still aimed at them, until the cell closed again.

"Most are probably out in other bases," the Sergeant sighed, glancing at the enemy. "Ya know, thinking about it… they've got every reason to attack and kill us… We're invading their home." He glanced at the other Sergeant. "Remember how it felt when Kamino was attacked?"

"Yeah, I remember… But we got orders Appo. You can't go getting soft right now."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Sirs, how many more prisons like this are here?" Boomer asked, looking between the two.

"A few more I believe? Three? Not really sure. We haven't searched the entire complex so thoroughly just yet, but we're getting there."

"Vitori, Slasher and Boomer – you're guarding this cell. Chroma, Neza and Ash will switch out with you in a few hours," Appo said and turned to the soldiers, who all gave nods or salutes back.

* * *

Rex decided to do one last round around the base before he'd try and get some sleep. He saw Appo and Kano leading away some of the Umbarans and couldn't help as he tensed up. He didn't particularly like that the base they were in, belonged to an enemy which was this close. But there were regulations. They weren't about to mass murdered a bunch of unarmed natives who surrendered. Though he was surprised the General hadn't said anything about this.

Next he checked in on the wounded and the medics. He imagined they're as hardworking as ever and the wounded are eager to get back in the action. To his surprise, he saw Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and Kix standing close to the entrance to the make-shift infirmary they set up. He couldn't hear anything, but caught the hug between the latter three. He didn't enter however, only watched. Bonds like that… they can win wars at times. It just made this battle and fight all the more gut-wrenching. So many lost their brothers… and more would be lost. If not this time, then the next. It's not like they knew when the war wound end. How many would be left by the end. If any?

His last stop was by the barracks. Maybe he could grab a spare blanket before finding a comfortable spot on some crates. He saw Tup and Dogma by the far end, talking at first, before apparently getting into an argument. Despite his curiosity, he steered clear from them and simply grabbed a blanket still on a pile. _"I don't want to feel like I'm back on Kamino… Do you?"_ He instinctively caught the part of the conversation and froze momentarily in the doorway. Poor rookies… They just got off that water world, and now they're being tossed into Umbara, where Krell treats them worse than the Kaminoans. They never even really got a chance to actually **be** themselves because they haven't been given the chance most others have…

As he made his way to the silent and dark spot in the hanger, he couldn't help this… coldness passing by – _through_ – him. It only lasted a second, but it felt… familiar, in a way. Like, he's felt this before but not so… cold. It was warmer then… Maybe? Or maybe that was just his exhaustion kicking his brain in. He really needs some rest.

* * *

Krell had arrived the command tower and moved towards the edge, where he had a clear view of the whole base. A grin came to his face as he watched, following the petty movements by the clones. They milled about, as mindless as ever. Or so he at first believed. But he's learned better by now and knows there are some clones who aren't as simplistic as he first thought. The Force revealed the strong pings of the ones he's been keeping an eye out, but irritation quickly spur in him. The strong ones gave strength to others… like in the infirmary. They recovered from a near breakdown to relief and then joy. These 501st clones certainly were stronger than most he's met…

He even found the Captain, but his signature was… weak. He wouldn't let himself be deceived again however – he knew that was simply the clone growing weary. A deeper probe revealed a strong and steady beat within him. And then he recalled the conversation they had. He had expected the Captain to actually strike back, bear his fangs and revolt. But he was clearly in control of his emotions and his strength. Still, it was amusing to watch his inner struggle.

A final check revealed a spike of anger, but it was coming from different signatures at once. Ones were the clones, yes, but there were more. _The Umbarans._ Of course, they were imprisoned on their own base. There was anger towards the clones, towards the Umbaras, towards the Jedi and towards himself. He actually couldn't really tell whose hatred was which, but it gave an interesting point. Somethings to bear in mind.

* * *

 **Cut! Alright, the last kinda 'true to cannon' chapter, I think? From here, a lot will be, you know, changed, so... be ready for that. And, as I said, I'll be using the past I created for Rex in this story, so feel free to check that out =D**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do leave a review! I love hearing from you people!**  
 **Till next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey mates, I'm still alive! School is keeping me busy, so updates are going to be... weak. Still, I hope you all stick around!**

Darth Pancake: Ah, thanks mate! I am trying to explore his character some more while in the story, humanize him and all... Glad to see it works! #NoPromisesMate2017

Andrew: Ah, school happened to me as well, so I feel you. Though, hope your brother isn't too hurt and that he gets better! Fingers crossed.  
The prototype thing could easily have happened before the actual war or what we saw (even with other species they've cloned) so anything is possible really.

 **Okay, onwards to the chapter! This one can be... confusing? But I just want to say, don't jump to conclusions =D**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _There was mist and fog everywhere, but unlike the one he's seen so far. It was… calming, but he couldn't see anything._

"…Hello?" _he called, voice echoing all around him._ "What is this place?" _he asked himself, voice carried over again._

 ** _"…help…"_** _a whisper came across his ears as he spun around, looking in all directions. But there was only mist._

"Who's there?" _he knew this was a dream – it didn't feel right. But, it didn't feel like any ordinary dream either. There was a… heaviness to it. Pain, almost._

 ** _"Please…"_** _the voice grew stronger, but still very distant. **"…Help!"** His eyes grew wide as he heard it again. The voice. It sounded so familiar._

 ** _"Someone… please… help…!"_** _he didn't even think about it before he ran off, towards where he presumed the voice was coming from. That was impossible. It couldn't be-!_

 ** _"Silence!"_** _a different, stronger voice hissed and his blood ran cold. He knew that voice._

 ** _"How goes the invasion?"_** _that same voice asked, but no matter how hard he ran, he wasn't going any closer._

 ** _"As predicted. Although there are some who are beginning to…"_** _that was a new voice but he still knew it, even covered in static. A transmission? But it faded away soon after. Still, he ran. He didn't know what was going on, and could see figures in the fog but then… So much noise surrounded him he stopped and had to cover his ears to try and not lose his mind in it._

 ** _"Good soldiers, follow orders…"_**

 ** _"All units, move out!"_**

 ** _"How could you…?"_**

 ** _"Help!"_**

 ** _"What have they done to you?"_**

 ** _"Eliminate them now!"_**

"AGH!" _he had to scream out to try and regain himself. There was too much. He couldn't focus on anything. On anyone. Another scream ripped out of his throat as he dropped to his knees, writhing in pain. There was only one last thing he heard, before passing out._

 ** _"Don't bother. He's dead."_**

* * *

A few hours after they captured the airbase, and the ones who decided to grab some rest were woken up. There was still plenty to handle, but for the moment, it was bearable. Some switched out, the rested moving about and a few more trying to get some sleep.

" _…You want to wake him?"_ he heard at the edge of his senses.

" _No, you do it,_ " another voice and he stirred.

" _But I don't want to…_ "

" _Don't be a baby!_ "

"…What do you want?" Rex finally asked, a low groan escaping him as he sat up on the crates and cracked his bones to get the stiffness out. Not comfortable, even for a few hour naps.

"Sir!" Dogma and Hardcase stood beside him, giving quick salutes. "Sergeant Appo was looking for you, sir! There are still some things to take care of."

"Right," the Captain let out a sigh and got off the crates. "We'll handle it. You two get some rest," he nodded at them.

"We did sir," Hardcase relaxed, giving a smile. "The bunch of us in the infirmary got some sleep, though I don't think the medics did…" he said almost like an afterthought.

"That sounds like them," Rex chuckled and shook his head. "I'll talk to them. See if I can get them to lay off the hard work."

* * *

"Wow, what happened to you?" Jesse asked, seeing Fives getting a bandage wrapped around his head and a patch on his neck. "You look like a Wookie jumped on your head for a day."

"Yeah, feel like it too…" Fives muttered weakly, a low groan escaping him. "I fell off where I was sleeping and… stumbled into… something. I don't even remember much…" he added, putting a hand against his forehead.

"I found him passed out in the hall. Probably a restless night," Kix said, finishing up the bandage.

"You could say that…" the ARC muttered, glancing at the ground.

"It's the place…" Jesse said, eyeing a crate to the side. "Doesn't make it easy to sleep…"

"Hardcase seemed to be doing fine," Kix shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Maybe you would, if you'd ever sleep!" the two frowned and glared at the medic, who let out a weak, sheepish smile.

"Sleep is for the weak," was his answer, a sly smirk on his face. "You have no power here!" he added, mimicking an evil laugh.

"Was that a challenge?" Jesse put on a fancy voice and grin.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but someone with real power is making his way here," at Fives' words, the two thought it was Rex, but looking at who he was talking about, found out they were vastly mistaken.

* * *

"Appo, what's the situation?" Rex asked, walking closer to the Sergeant.

"The insurgents have stepped up their attack. And we're still having some issues with the Umbaran security. Xin, Frost and Fangs are working on it, but it still might take a bit," Appo explained in short, as they moved closer to the main tower.

"At least we're making some progress…" the Captain let out a tired breath. "Has General Krell said anything about the situation?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm not even sure where he is at the moment," there was a hit of a concern in the Sergeant's voice as he spoke.

"Sirs!" the two turned and saw Frost running towards them. "We received a transmission from General Kenobi! Says it's important!"

"…We need to find the General. He'll probably want to hear it," Rex said, looking at the two soldiers. Krell was still their superior officer and that transmission was probably aimed at him. They had to get him.

* * *

"Sir!" most of the boys in the infirmary snapped to attention as Pong walked in. Those unable to, tried, and held in the pain as their bodies disagreed. The only other person who didn't salute, was Fives. He simply stared at the Besalisk as he moved closer.

"Why are so many of you still here? The enemy will not cease until they reclaim this base!" the Jedi looked around at them, a deep frown on his face. It only deepened, when he spotted the ARC, standing passively.

"Sir," Kix clenched his fist and took a step forward, eyes hard. "These men are in no condition to be moving yet! They need more time to heal!" the men felt a coldness run through the room as Krell seemed to raise high above the small medic.

"Perhaps they simply do not wish to heal. They'd rather stay here, willowing in self-pity than fight for what is right," his eyes almost shone in anger and hate.

"And what is right, in your twisted world?" Fives almost yelled, stepping closer and shoving Kix back into Jesse's arms. "To die without reason? To run into enemy fire, blindly?" Fives was inches away from the Force user, but showed no fear.

"You insolent, lab-grown fool!" Krell instantly had two of his hands in front of him, Fives was levitating in the air, choking and reaching with his hands at an invisible hand at his neck. "You will do as you are told you!" the Besalisk quickly spotted the others reaching for their weapons, and although no one has aimed yet, they were close. But it was the surprise of fearlessness and readiness emitting from the ARC that made him release his hold and drop the man. _That… did the Force almost backlash at him? From a clone?_

"Fives!" Kix tore away from Jesse and ran to the ARC's side, eyes wide and checking for any wounds. Jesse had murder in his eyes as he watched Krell, not even blinking.

"General Krell!" Appo rushed into the infirmary, confused by what was happening but shook his head when the Jedi turned to him. "General Kenobi sent a transmission – you may wish to hear it," he chose his words carefully, feeling the uneasiness in the room.

"Very well then," Krell said simply, hands behind his back as he walked away as if nothing happened. The Sergeant looked at the gathered men, as if someone might tell him, but all he got were angered looks, shakes of heads and breathes of relief.

* * *

As she flew past enemy fire and destroyed fighters, there was a constant chill in the back of her mind. She didn't really have time to focus on it as the enemy kept coming and attacking, but she knew it was something bad.

" _Anyone else notice the enemy's having less ships in the sky?_ " Hopper's voice came over the chat as she flew in formation.

" _Yeah, seems like our boys on the ground managed to take out the airbase,_ " Broadside did a barrel roll and returned fire.

" _Commander, everything alright? You've been awfully quiet,_ " Skydive asked as they cleared another wave and she saw the unit move to a different section.

"I'm fine, just worried…" she admitted and noticed she finally had some time. Maybe now she could focus on that feeling…

" _We all are. But we just need to believe they're doing alright…_ " Fiddle said, but there was worry in his words.

"Is this how you all always feel?" Tano asked, eyes closed as she focused. The Force was weak on the planet for her, but she knew something was off. It was cold and hot at the same time… conflicting. But, that usually only happens when there's a fight between a Sith and a Jedi. So what was going on?

" _Pretty much, yeah… Stuck in the sky, listening to chatter if we're lucky… Otherwise, we get news only when the fighting's over,_ " Killer said before their sensors picked up enemy signals.

 _"They're back fast."_

 _"Then let's get rid of them."_

 _"We'll follow your lead, Commander."_

* * *

"Sir," Rex was waiting by the command tower entrance when he saw the Jedi and Sergeant walk closer.

"Captain," Krell didn't even look at the blonde, walking past him and into the tower.

"…" the two soldiers looked at him before the Captain sighed. "And here I thought getting the base would put him in a less foul mood…"

"Something happened in the infirmary," Appo said, voice dropping slightly. "I don't really know what, but it had something to do with Fives."

"Oh brother…" Rex ran a hand over his face. "He's going to get himself killed!" his anger spiked, but it was laced with worry and concern. "I need to go there to check on them later anyway. I'll try and talk some sense into him."

"Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure he's not the only one anymore," the two shared a knowing look before the Captain gave a nod and walked into the tower as well, following the Besalisk up.

* * *

"You seriously need to stop doing that," Kix said, eyes locked on the marks around the ARC's neck as he gently set a bacta patch over it. "First was the lightsaber, then it was the Force – you only have left that he uses both!"

"…" Fives hasn't spoken since Krell dropped him onto the ground and left. His eyes were distant and avoiding looking at anyone, but he was clearly aware what was going on.

"Believe me Fives, you aren't the only one who wants to punch the Ojamo in the face. But we can't take him – not on our own and not like this. He could easily get us court marshaled," Jesse spoke up, arms folded and leaning on a few crates opposite his brothers.

"…" still, the ARC sat silently, hardly even wincing when the medic examined any other wounds he may have received.

"Wow, what happened to you?" for the second time that day, someone asked him that and Fives just let out a deep breath.

"Krell," Jesse answered as Hardcase walked closer, eyes wide with worry. "But he's not here anymore. General Kenobi called," he added and saw the slight drop of tension in the hyper soldier.

"Can he even do this?" Hardcase asked in disbelieve, as the medic finished up his examination. They saw the ARC wince, but put it on the pain. Fives however, recalled the reports and rumors he's heard about Krell mistreating his men.

"It's his word against ours. Not even the Captain's. We got nothing," Jesse gave a defeated shrug, getting off the crates. "C'mon, we better move. There's still some stuff to take care of around here."

* * *

"Where is he?" Krell asked as he walked into the tower, Rex right behind him. In the middle of the room was a large plate of sorts, from which small blue cubes began to emerge and take form. "General Kenobi, do you read me?" Pong asked as the cubes finally shaped the ginger Jedi.

" _Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran airbase, General. Refreshing to have good news,_ " Obi-Wan said, voice slightly distorted but understandable. Rex glanced at the Besalisk, as if hoping that hearing it from another Jedi would show Krell they did in fact, achieve something great.

"There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capital," Pong said simply, folding his arms. The Captain couldn't help but look at the ground, disappointed. There really was nothing they could do to get him less of a cold-hearted.

" _Yes well, I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated,_ " Kenobi rubbed his beard as he spoke, glancing away. " _Their attacks have increased. And their long range missiles have forced us to retreat from our positions."_

"I was hoping we cut off arm shipments and supplies when we took this airbase," Krell said, but he sounded so bored and annoyed at the same time.

" _It seems they're receiving new arm shipments directly from a supply ship orbiting-,_ " Kenobi's image started to waver and flicker.

"General Kenobi?" Pong asked, both him and the Captain eyeing the cubes.

" _Ah, we're – zzz – having difficulties – transmitting. They –zzz – must be –zzz- jamming our signals,_ " Obi-Wan's signal was growing weaker and weaker.

"Can't we destroy the supply ship?" Rex stepped closer, looking from one Jedi to the other. Getting rid of that ship will allow the 212th to get closer, and alleviate a lot of pressure and demand from the 501st.

" _We're trying,_ " Kenobi's voice took on a very sympathetic one as he saw the blonde. " _But with little success. Their fleet outnumbers ours and the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived,_ " despite the blue glow and the disfigurement, the Human Jedi's expression seemed almost apologetic.

"We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles," Krell spoke up and both Humans gave him a quick look of shock and disbelieve. Rex even looked scared as the Besalisk continued to speak. Was he seriously planning to march them into _missiles_? Knowing that beforehand? "My Battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates," seems he was. The Captain simply lowered his gaze, trying to avoid getting attention to his look of utter disbelieve and helplessness.

" _We cannot expect-!_ " Kenobi was about to speak, when his image scattered and faded.

"I'm trying to get him back sir!" Frost called from one of the control panels.

"Don't bother. The enemy is jamming our transmissions. We're on our own," the General make sure to glance at the Captain as he spoke and turned around to leave.

Rex looked at the tech experts in the room, each of them staring at him, probably asking the same thing. _What're we going to do?_ And all he could do, was drop his shoulders and let out a tired breath. Those two or three hours of sleep he managed to get seemed like nothing now, as he was exhausted all over again.

* * *

"Connection lost sir," Wiz said, working around the control panel. "We're not sure when we'll be able to establish the link again."

"I don't like how we left the conversation…" Obi-Wan stroked his beard, a small frown on his face. "General Krell was planning on marching at the capital."

"…That's insane," Cody's voice was weak and filled with disbelieve as he stood opposite the ginger. "Sir, you can't let that happen!"

"There is nothing I can do," Kenobi shook his head, eyes sympathetic. "I wish I could, truly, but without a proper way of communication, I'm afraid they're on their own."

"…" the Commander clenched his fists before calming down, letting out a small breath. "I just hope they figure something out before it's too late."

"Knowing the 501st I am sure they will think of something. They've learned a great deal from Anakin, and he always improvises in situations like this," the Jedi tried to comfort the man.

"I doubt that'll be the problem, sir," Cody looked up at him, slightly unsure. "It's General Krell. He likely won't agree with whatever plan they come up with. Then their only option is to disobey orders."

"…" Obi-Wan was silent for a few seconds before giving an assuring smile. "Whatever they may come up with, I shall vouch for them. Given the results of their actions are necessary and assist us in this matter."

"…T-Thank you, sir!" Cody gave a grin, and a salute. If they're going to be backed by the General, then the 501st just might get away with nothing but a warning.

"Make sure we know at least something of what is going on planeside and be ready for the 501st to improvise. As usual," Kenobi gave out the order as the tech experts nodded and cranked up the sensors.

"If there's one thing we can count on for sure, is that they will come up with a crazy idea which will work," the ginger added. They've been in so many battles together that it'd be almost an insult if they weren't ready.

"Good thing we're always ready to give them a hand," despite everything and how different the two battalions were, the 212th was always by the 501st side. One can only hope it'll stay that way.

* * *

When they got out of the tower, Krell was already throwing out orders as the men still worked around the base. Things were going quicker than any of them really expected and it's not working in their favor.

"Have the battalion ready to move out in 12 hours! We're advancing on the capital," Pong glanced at the Captain, the order firm and absolute. They weren't getting out of this one.

"Sir, should I try to get a message to General Kenobi? Shouldn't we coordinate our attack, especially in light of the recent threat?" Rex suggested, wanting to have some backup available when this blows up in their faces. They've done things like this in the past, collaborations between the 212th and 501st and it's always worked.

"General Kenobi has his hands full, same as us. We need to throw everything we have at them, now!" the Besalisk was annoyed as usual, clearly not used to a _clone_ giving out his opinion. Too bad that's not going to change.

"We'd be marching into a blast zone, sir," the Captain stated bluntly, eyes hardening and face impassive. Just then, bombs went off by the edge of the base, almost as if to drive home the point, as both officers turned to the explosions,

"Blasted insurgents…" Krell cursed as Rex turned to face him, silently asking if he was seriously still sending them into _that_.

Pong looked down on him and his features seemed to… relax, ever so slightly. He wasn't glaring and frowning anymore, even if he was still mad.

"I realize you haven't agreed with all my strategies, Captain. But you are smart enough _and loyal_ enough to obey my orders! Now prep those troops!" Krell's usual demeanor returned and the blonde looked at the ground. _Good soldiers, follow orders…_

" _To what am I loyal?_ " he asked himself, watching the Jedi leave. But he knows. He knows who he _needs_ to be loyal to. If not, the other loyalty will mean _nothing_. But even still, he can't do it. It's not as black and white as some seem to think. The only thing he can really do, is the same thing he has so far. Go around the orders. Because he himself mustn't disobey orders. That doesn't mean someone else can't. Rex can always take the blame, but Krell won't get rid of him. Not now. A Captain is too important a piece in war.

" _If that's the only way, then I'll do it,_ " he told himself as he moved to the hanger, infirmary, where most of the men should be.

* * *

"…Fives…" the simple call of his name by the Captain made him tense up. So much for trying to avoid this. "What happened?" there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, the voice dropping to concern. They were off in a small hallway, away from the rest to have a proper conversation.

"Krell is insane…" Fives' voice was weak and fragile, barely above a whisper. "He almost killed me, just for speaking out," the ARC let out a shuddered breath and the blonde could feel him tremble under his hand. "And he used _the Force_ to do it."

"…" Rex honestly didn't know what to say. Fives probably didn't expect him to say anything either. They just stood there, in the silence, as the younger man slowly calmed down. "What do you want me to do?" he hated how his voice sounded. Like a lost soldier, who needed orders. Who just wanted to go back to following orders, not questioning every decision his superior made. But then again, all of them needed that.

"…Admit that this isn't right…" Fives turned around, bags under his eyes and face pale. "Promise we won't become another 112th with Krell here… That he won't reduce us to kriffing numbers or slaves," the broken eyes held fire deep inside and Fives gripped the older man's forearm tightly. "We can't let it happen to us."

"…We won't," Rex hesitated, but said it none the less. Even if he wasn't sure if he could keep it. But he'll try his damnedest none the less. Krell won't do as he pleases here, not with his brothers, under his watch.

It was a second later that the two heard quick footsteps and doors sliding close. By the sound of the steps, it was a brother. Question was – which one? The blonde let out a sigh as the ARC relaxed further letting out a breath.

"Get some more rest Fives. We got 12 hours before we move out," Rex gave a final squeeze of the shoulder and was about to leave, when Fives didn't let go.

"…There's…" he hesitated, not sure how to talk about this. How to even begin to explain it. "I need to tell you something…" he looked fearfully at the Captain. "Just, promise you won't think I'm insane."

* * *

"Oh, Captain, Fives," Hardcase greeted as they walked into the hanger, both looking better than before. Though they seemed a lot more worried.

"I see you managed to convince the medics to get some rest," Jesse said from the control panel by the ships.

"It was easier than you'd think," Rex gave a small grin as he watched the boys work on the ships. Setting in translators and removing any traps would help them in the long run.

"So, what are our new orders?" the two older soldiers shared a look before the Captain explained the situation.

"He wants us to march on the capital, while the missiles are raining down on us," Rex didn't even try to sugar coat it as the men gave him a disbelieving look.

"Those missiles have a hundred megaton yield. We won't make it to the Delta," Fives added simply, the men confused as to what they were trying to tell them. Because they weren't worried and didn't seem to care.

"Great… another suicide mission," Jesse blinked at them, letting out a sigh. He really wasn't that surprised by it.

"Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?" Tup said, standing on a wing and working on the engine.

"…" Dogma opened his mouth to speak, but glancing at the eldest two around, snapped it shut and looked away. The two shared a quick glance, but said nothing.

"Please tell me you have a different plan?" Jesse asked, staring at the two. They wouldn't be acting like that if they didn't have something in mind.

"Actually, we do," Rex nodded towards the ARC, as if giving him the stage to speak.

"We're going to use these star fighters to destroy the supply ship," Fives started off, motioning to the ships. "We got their access codes and their own hardware," the ARC smirked as he saw the boys share a look. "We managed to crack it. We can sneak right past their blockade. Get where our ships can't," the men looked in excitement and fear, because that was an insane idea but it was their kind of insanity.

"If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the capital," he finished off and the soldiers were either smiling or shaking their heads in amusement.

"Does the General know about this?" Jesse had a knowing look in his eyes as he folded his arms, looking at them.

"…" the two shared a look, with the Captain letting out a sigh. "Not yet. But we do need to tell him."

" _You_ , need to tell him," Fives actually stepped away, waving his arms at the blonde. "I'm not going near him again." His brothers all looked in concern and worry, not sure if he was just messing around or being serious. The ARC's mouth twitched slightly, making most believe he was joking, but some saw the fear in his eyes.

* * *

Rex stood in front of the entrance to the control room and took a deep breath. So far, he's been able to keep his nerves in check and away from the prying senses of the Jedi. A trick all Captains and Commanders were thought when they were ranked. It served to keep the Sith from sensing them, as well as distracting Jedi since they automatically felt the Force. This time however, he consciously put up that wall, so that Krell won't know.

As he entered, he saw the General watching and analyzing the base layout, hardly even glancing at him as he walked closer. A quick breath and he steeled himself.

"Sir, with all due respect," he started off, holding his bucket under his arm to avoid shaking. "Might I suggest another option to help us secure the capital," he walked closer, trying to avoid staring at the Jedi, who still hasn't looked at him.

"What would that be Captain?" Krell rubbed his chin as he asked in a dismissive tone.

"My men have cracked the Umbaran codes. With the star fighters, we could sneak past the supply ship's defenses. We take it out, we cut off arms to the capital," the blonde spoke clearly, able to cover up his initial anxious feelings.

"And who do you propose would fly these star fighters?" Pong turned to the Captain, not very sold on the idea. "Are your troops now, pilots?" the mockery in the voice was unmissable though.

"My men may not be pilots, sir, but they are able to learn and adapt quickly. A few of them have already demonstrated that."

"I'm afraid I can't afford to waste any clones on frivolous adventures. We're going to need everyone to take the capital," at the General's words, Rex felt a pang of anger again. The way he spoke – _waste clones_. It seriously rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sir, incoming! Sector Delta, long range missiles!" Fangs informed, as Krell changed the holo-projector to show the incoming danger. They all saw the missiles fly down and explode not far from the base, though no one said anything.

"Don't you have troops to prepare Captain?" Krell said, still looking out the window, hands behind his back.

"…Yes sir," Rex lowered his gaze and turned around, eyes closed. _What now?_ He knew what he _had_ to do, but knew it was wrong. He clenched his fists and frowned, glaring at the wall opposite him. He knows what he _needs_ to do, however. And he already said he'd do it.

* * *

As he watched the sky and the missiles, he felt a spike in the Force – right outside the door. And he knew it. _The Captain_. His frown only deepened as the spike turned into a sword – no, a shield. _A Protector_.

He waited until it – he – left before turning and leaving the room. None of the clones even tried to ask question; they clearly knew they had no business asking him anything. He made his way to a private room, one he had picked for himself. It had what he needed – a holo-table, connected with the Republic database. It also had private communications off this planet should he need it.

He wanted to make a call, but decided against it, going with the databank first. It's best if he knows something before asking for more. As the holo-table turned on, he quickly found what he was looking for. Some of it, anyway.

"…Interesting…" he read through the files, committing certain things to memory. He hated how names were part of it, but it had to be done. And then he tried to access more information about certain two, but found himself unable.

"Sealed records?" he almost growled. The ARC was understandable, but why the Captain? He saw that the only people allowed to view such information were Skywalker and the Council. How irritating.

With a hint of fear, he turned to the communicator and turned it, waiting until the person he called answered.

"Lord Tyranus," Pong bowed his head, eyes closed.

"Master Krell… Why have you contacted me?" the Sith didn't sound very pleased.

"The clones are… getting out of hand. They are not as simple minded and weak as anticipated," Krell sounded almost ashamed.

"And? What do you wish for me to do?" the Lord frowned, looking down at him.

"Perhaps you could gain some information I lack. From your sources."

"…We shall see," the Sith cut the com. link after that and he let out a deep breath. That went better than expected.

* * *

 **Cut! I feel like a lot of stuff happens in this one, so I hope it wasn't too disorientating. Reminder to any who haven't read A _liit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood_ _)_ or _Memory (Tome'tayl)_ to read it if you don't want to be spoiled the story later on in this one.**  
 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please, do review, because it gives me a lot of motivation to continue writing!**  
 **Till next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

. **.. I wonder if I should say anything about me wanting to quit on this story. Figured I would, maybe it'll help. Maybe it won't. Whatever.**  
 **I just want to say that, I've lost a lot of will to continue writing this, mostly because of the utter lack of response from readers. Across three places (FanFic, Ao3 and Tumblr) I get a combined total of four reviews per chapter (chapter I work on for a week) so, I imagine you may understand why I saw it as a lost cause.**  
 **And yet here I am, throwing out another chapter. I tell myself it's because I'm suborn as hell, and actually like the story. But maybe it's because of those few loyal readers, who I don't want to disappoint. It might even be both. I guess it doesn't really matter..**

 **In any case, to those who still bother reading this - here's the new chapter.**

Andrew: Glad to hear your brother's doing alright. Hopefully he gets back to himself soon.

Guest: Hah, thanks mate... It seems you came at a bad time though - came close to it. Still, I appreciate it

Elizaguana: Something like that, yeah

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Rex found them in the barracks, getting ready for some proper sleep. He was still thinking over just how to tell them as he walked in and saw all eyes on him.

"What did the General say?" Jesse was the first to ask, hopping down from the bed.

"He gave us the go ahead," the Captain said, forcing a smile. He doubted many would notice and he himself felt chills at the lie. _So, that's how he'll do it…_

"Seriously?" Hardcase looked at him with eyes wide, a glint of excitement in them.

" _General Krell_ , actually agreed to our idea?" Fives had his arms crossed as Rex walked to a table and sat on it.

"It… took some convincing but… yes," the blonde saw their belief faltering and sighed. "But only if you learn how to fly before we need to march off." The added lie was what seemed to make them really believe it because it sounded like something the Besalisk would say.

"Well, we better learn," Jesse shrugged, looking at the rest. "You two managed to fly – it can't be that hard," there was a playful grin on his face.

"You're gonna eat those words Jess! But I'd be willing to teach you a bit," Hardcase smirked and raised his chin as the rest laughed.

"You know Jesse, there's nothing wrong with admitting you're scared of heights when you're up there," Fives added, the boys snickering.

"But there isn't time… We'll be blasted out of the sky before we get anywhere," Tup was still skeptical, looking down from atop the bed.

"That's why we'll be in their fighters. No one's gonna be shooting at us!" the ARC grinned, pleased that for once, they have an actual plan.

"Then this just might work…" Rex said quietly, almost to himself, but Fives heard him and looked slightly puzzled. It was the tone that threw him off. Something wasn't right… A second later, the doors opened and Dogma walked in, looking confused.

"Ah, what's going on?" Dogma asked, standing next to the Captain.

"Uh, nothing," Tup scratched the back of his head, but couldn't help the small smile as it came to his lips.

* * *

Rex stood up and started walking towards the door, when Fives felt _something_ tingle up his spine. Like it was giving him a push or something. The bad feeling in his gut grew and he quickly stepped after the blonde.

"There's something else, isn't there," Fives asked once they were both outside the barrack. "Something you aren't telling us."

"Fives-," Rex started off, but the ARC stopped him before he could get too far.

"He didn't agree to the plan, did he?" the younger man only just realized it and looked in disbelieve. "Were you going to tell us?" his expression turned to anger and even betrayal as he took a step back from the blonde.

"…No," was the simple answer as Rex still stood calmly, but there was guilt in his eyes.

"You-!" Fives' eyes turned to sadness and sorrow as he realized what the Captain had planned to do. "No. Rex, no!"

"Fives," Rex's steady voice and the arm on his shoulder brought him out of it. "You are under **my** orders, to fly those ships. No one else can know about this," his eyes burned with assurance and promise, and the ARC felt his chest tighten. "Do you understand, Fives?" there was sadness there now as the hand squeezed a bit tighter.

"Please, don't," Fives swallowed, voice coming out weak and low. "Don't take it on yourself. If Kell finds out-!" his voice broke slightly by the end.

" _If_ , he finds out," there was a pause as the two only looked at each other. Their expressions said more than words ever could and Rex hung his head.

"We can't lose you, Rex. You're the only one still keeping this battalion together!" the younger man struggled for words, for something to say because _this couldn't be happening_.

"You worry about flying those fighters, and I'll worry about the General," with a final squeeze and a nod from the man, Rex turned around and left.

* * *

"Do you require escort, sir?" Thorn asked as the ramp was lowered and they walked down. They could see the Senate Building, hear the engines of the aircrafts around them and smell the change in air. Coruscant was always a wonder to see.

"No, thank you Commander. Get some rest," Anakin bowed his head before his eyes dropped and he spoke more quietly: "And hope for your brothers."

"Thank you, sir. If you need anything, contact us," Thorn gave a salute before turning back to the ship and giving instructions to his men.

Skywalker looked up at the Senate Building with a sigh, still hating how he had to leave his men behind. But there's no turning back now. So with a deep breath, he walked forth into the building. In the back of his mind, he sensed that this wasn't right – that he should be with his men back on Umbara. But he moved onwards anyway.

"Anakin?" he paused at the call of his name and turned to see Padme standing there, a look of surprise on her face.

"Padme!" the Jedi smiled, moving closer to her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"What are you doing here?" the Senator asked, looking up at him, arms still on his forearms.

"What, not happy to see me?" Skywalker raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Of course I am!" she shook her head, a smile on her lips. "I'm just wondering why you're here. You said you'd be away for a while because of a new assignment…" her eyes turned to worry as she looked up at him.

"The Chancellor has called for me," Anakin answered, his eyes downcast and taking half a step away from the woman.

"I see… I hope it's nothing serious…" Amidala gave an assuring smile, before giving the man a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Skywalker smiled more truly, before walking up the stairs to get to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

"Everything alight?" Jesse asked as Fives walked back into the barrack, a look of worry and concern on his face.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, it's fine… But we need to start early with the flying," Fives looked up, running a hand over his head.

"Good, 'cause some of the boys are getting eager," Hardcase grinned, glancing at the few gathered in the barrack.

"…Do you really think you can do it?" Dogma asked, sitting on the bed and looking at the ground. He sounded… worried and fearful.

"We have to believe," Fives said, looking at him. "We have to at least try."

"…You're not going to sell us out, are you?" Jesse asked and everyone tensed up. Some gave him looks of disbelieve while Dogma dropped his shoulders.

"…N-No, no I won't…" he answered, taking a deep breath before standing up, looking at the older brothers with determination. "I want to help."

The looks turned to amusement and pleasant surprise now, as Tup put a hand on his shoulder. Fives and Jesse gave him nods and Hardcase grinned. The rest stepped closer as well, as they each shared a look.

"If we're all in agreement then, let's go."

"Fives," Dogma said, trying to reach for the man as the rest started heading towards the hanger. "May… I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Fives hasn't seen the rookie so nervous or scared before. It was puzzling, but he had a small idea of what it may be about.

"…Who are the 112th?" at that question, the ARC felt chills up his spine and took in a shuddered breath. So it _was_ Dogma who overheard the conversation… Damn.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked carefully and saw the fear in the younger man's eyes. "Trust me, Dogma, it's better if you don't know…" By the tone of his voice, it was clear the rookie didn't _really_ want to know.

"I-I understand, sir… S-Sorry for asking."

* * *

Dooku sat at his table and looked down on the communicator. Krell's call had made him doubt the Besaliks could truly handle the 501st – they were Skywalker's after all. But then again, having information on them could prove to tip the tide. He decided to call someone who would have the most access to any file.

"Admiral Trench," the Sith said, sounding as bored as ever.

"Lord Tyranus," the Harch greeted back, chattering his teeth together. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" the Admiral was already implanted with cybernetic and was working off in a remote section of the Outer Rim.

"I need you to access information about the 501st Legion. As much as you are able, and transfer the data to one of my agents," the Count informed, seeing the spider's eyes widen.

"Oh, how interesting," his teeth chattered again, as he almost smiled. "I will get it soon, my Lord. Though it might… take a bit."

"Do not disappoint me, Admiral," Dooku ended the conversation, not caring for excuses or anything like that.

* * *

Rex was walking outside, the cold air refreshing him as he wandered. He saw a few of the men sneaking into a hanger and allowed himself to smile, before letting out a shuddered breath. This is it. Whatever happens, is on his head. He can live with that.

He turned his eyes up, to the tower, and could see the silhouette of Pong Krell, looking at the cube-projector. Normally, he'd be worried the Jedi could sense what they were up to, but he doubted Krell would check on the boys in any way. So that gave them an advantage in hiding and buying time.

A part of him was enjoying this, actually. Rebelling against the General – it felt good. Showing him they're more than mindless droids for him to throw into battle. And even if it might end in his decommission, he'll know he stood up to a bastard. Because if the 112th couldn't, he will.

* * *

They got into the hanger easily, and even told the ones guarding it what they plan to do. No one said anything, but they promised to inform them should Krell arrive. And if they were worried, then they hid it very well.

"Alright, let's get started!" Hardcase was the first to try and get into the fighter, when Kix and Jesse both grabbed one of his shoulders.

"Hey, take it easy, alright? We don't know what these things can do and we don't want you getting hurt," the medic said, looking with concerned eyes.

"…Yeah, I promise I'll be carefully," the hyper brother assured as he was released and slowly climbed into the fighter.

"Don't push random buttons either!" Jesse called after him, smiling and shaking his head.

"Aww, but that's half the fun of it!" Hardcase pretended to pout before laughing.

"That may be true, but if Krell finds us here, he won't think so," Fives said, walking over to the other fighter.

"Maybe we should keep to one fighter for now? You know, have one get the hang of it and then do the rest?" Dogma suggested, looking at the older brothers who seemed impressed he sounded so sure.

"Might be for the best, yeah," Tup agreed, giving his friend a smile.

"Alright then – Hardcase is gonna be our teacher then," Jesse laughed as his brother grinned, activating the ray-shield on the pod.

"I'll do easy on you Jess, promise."

Hardcase moved his arms around as Kix finished attaching the last parts of the ship. Fives gave the fighter a quick scan to see if everything was in working order, before nodding to himself and turning to Hardcase.

"Okay, now, try that out. It should be a little easier," Fives grinned as the blue glow of the bubble lit up the area around them as the ship started to float.

"I got it," Hardcase assured, keeping it surprisingly steady as his brothers watched. But, as soon as he tried to move forward, his steadiness was gone and he went spiraling all over the hanger, knocking over crates and nearly hitting the others.

"Hardcase, what're you doing?" the ARC yelled, worry gripping him. This was far too loud – if Krell hears them, they're all dead.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it!" the hyper soldier responded, a look of panic in his eyes as he tried to regain control. He still swirled around the hanger, knocking over more crates as the rest tried to find a way to calm it down.

"Great… This can't get much worse," Fives muttered, gripping the control panel for life, when he heard a strange beeping from behind. Turning, he saw Nitro looking back, trying to stop a signal from leaving the hanger.

"It just got worse," he stood there, a wave of horror coming over him as Hardcase managed to smash into a wall.

* * *

Fangs saw the screen blipping red and hesitated to call out to the General.

"Sir, there appears to be a disturbance in hanger 9-4," Krell walked closer and forcefully shoved the tech expert out of the way to access the control panel.

"Trooper, what's going on down there?" the Jedi asked, extending his Force sense towards the hanger, but all he got was confusion and worry.

"Here, here, I got this!" Fives moved quickly, his body shaking slightly as he pushed Nitro away to get at the controls.

* * *

" _Trooper! Report trooper!_ " came the Besalik's voice from the other side as the ARC watched the ship fly around, smacking into walls and other ships.

"Um…" he started, not sure what to say, when he felt himself be pushed away.

"Everything is fine, sir," Dogma was standing by the controls, eyes wide and a death grip on the controls, but his voice was steady. He even remembered to lowered the audio, so the disaster happening in the background was limited.

" _Then why have the alarms been triggered?_ " the two could almost see the Jedi's eyes narrow at the tone of his voice.

"Security malfunction, sir. We triggered an alarm when reprograming the central control panel," Dogma continued to speak clearly, calming down and taking silent breathes. Fives and Nitro only stared at him, not even hearing the shouting in the back ground.

" _I thought we had all of the security systems synchronized by now!_ " the three nearby cringed and shared a look.

"Hardcase, if you do not land that fighter right now, so help me, I'll put you into a kriffing comatose state and feed you rations through an IV!" Kix yelled as everyone slowly backed away from him and Hardcase threw his hands in the air, effectively making things worse.

"Damn it Hardcase, I thought you knew how to fly this thing!" Jesse yelled, hiding behind some crates as the ship came around again.

"Maybe I should try-," the would-be pilot started, already looking around the bubble.

"Don't touch random buttons!" Tup reminded, covering his face as a crate came flying by.

"…Right, best not…" the hyper soldier nodded, but fear was in his eyes.

"C'mon brother, focus! I know you can do this!" Jesse called as he saw the distress on the man's face. "Think of how Spots and Ober are laughing their shebs off right now at what you're doing!"

"…" there was a pause in movement as Hardcase let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. The rest got scared that something big might happen, but instead, the fighter leveled itself.

"Got it! I got it!" Hardcase smiled, looking around. "It's easy! Just level your hands…" he slowly started to descend and landed, not too gracefully, but much better than other times.

"Everyone, the General is on his way here!" they heard Fixer call as he moved inside, looking quite panicked.

"…How are we supposed to clean up this mess?" the boys looked around and saw the disaster that was the hanger.

* * *

Rex had heard something was going on in the hanger, but refused to go. He figured Krell would pick up on it as well and try to see to it personally, so he had to wait.

"General!" he called, seeing the Jedi leave the tower, looking even grumpier than before.

"Captain," Pong didn't even stop as he stomped past the blonde, towards the hanger.

"Is something wrong?" he played innocent, glancing with worry at the building. His gut was twisting in all the wrong ways.

"Do you mean to tell you haven't heard the catastrophe going on in here!" the Jedi glared at the Captain, before opening the hanger doors and showing what was inside.

There were crates all over the hanger, some other fighters scattered on the ground. Some of the boys were trying to clean up, some were talking, Kix was checking some for injuries and Dogma looked like he might have a heart attack. As soon as they saw their superiors in the doorway, they tensed and stood at attention. Even Fives, though there was a flash of fear in his eyes as the two walked closer.

"What happened here?" the General demanded, folding his arms as the Captain's mind ran through ways he could explain this.

"As we said, sir," Hardcase stepped forward, Dogma standing near him to the left. "Security malfunction. It left a bit of a mess, but nothing we can't handle. Sir."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Krell frowned, glaring at the gathered men. "Why is _that_ fighter completely fine then?" he pointed at the one Hardcase had landed previously.

"We started cleaning as soon as things got under control. That is simply the first ship we managed to set up, sir," Dogma spoke up, sounding as curt and proper as always, even looking past his superiors into a wall.

"Tell them to stop lying! They were trying to fly!" Pong turned to Rex, fire in his eyes and a finger pointed at the soldier.

"…For all I know, they are telling the truth," the Captain gave a small shrug, eyes glancing at the boys and seeing them give him winks and nods. "It's not unusual for things in this Battalion to… get out of hand."

"Pathetic! You think I don't what you are doing?" the Jedi turned, eyeing each soldier he could see.

"And what would we be doing, sir?" Jesse asked, barely keeping his cheeky smile in check. "After all, you forbade us from flying these fighters. We would never go against orders," he saw Rex giving him an angry look, for pulling a stunt like that.

"…All hangers will be on lockdown from now on," the General hissed and was about to turn around, when Rex spoke.

"Actually, sir, that isn't allowed," the slow turn Krell made, his head just glancing over his shoulder, made the men think he'd slice the Captain in half.

" _What?_ " was the simple and annoyed question, laced with hatred.

"Protocol says that, during wartime in an enemy base, no doors must be locked. In case of an attack, soldiers must have room to maneuver, defend and retreat. That includes all hangers," most of the boys had to cover up their faces to stop the laugher at seeing the blonde's smirk as Pong started taking deep breathes.

"As our substitute General, you cannot change the protocols that simply. You'd likely need to ask the Council or Senate for permission. Sir," the last bit earned a small and mocking bow of the head.

"This is not over, _clones_! Mark my words, by the end of this campaign, all of you will be court marshaled and decommissioned!" was the Jedi's last threat before he turned around and stomped out of the hanger.

"Cannot wait…" Jesse muttered before the doors closed and all of the men let out sighs of relief. Dogma, Tup and Kix actually sat down, Hardcase started laughing, Jesse rubbed his face, Fives seemed to shake it off and Rex looked at all of them.

* * *

"That must have been the most reckless things you've done so far," the Captain just shook his head. "And that's saying something."

"Hey, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Hardcase grinned, the others giving him looks of amusement and disbelieve.

"…How did you know Krell didn't authorize the fighter flight?" that's been bugging the blonde since he heard Jesse say it. And looking at Fives, the ARC put his hands up in innocence, saying he didn't tell them.

"C'mon Captain, give us some credit! We're not as dumb as we look," Jesse laughed, while someone muttered something along the lines 'Not by much though.'

"We figured out Krell didn't agree and that you just… didn't want to tell us. Wanted to take the blame for yourself – as always," Kix had a knowing look in his eyes as the Captain sighed.

"Well then, I have to commend you. You managed to lie your way out of a very, very bad situation."

"Hah, it's mostly thanks to Dogma, actually," Fives spoke up, nodding at the said brother who smiled back. Heck, he even looked slightly embarrassed. "He made a pretty good lie."

"Better him than you – you can't lie for your life."

"Hey! I can!"

"Aha, sureeeee."

As the idiots started bickering to lighten the mood, Rex stepped closer to Dogma, putting a hand on his shoulder and feeling he was shaking.

"It's alright Dogma. You did good," he said quietly, as the rookie looked up at him.

"I was – I was just… so scared… But I – I couldn't let him hurt my brothers…"

"I know, I understand. You don't need to justify yourself to me, or any of us."

"C-Captain, can…" there was a pause, with the yells in the background turning to white noise. "Who are, the 112th?" he looked up, scared, but determine.

"…Krell's Battalion. We… don't have much contact with our brothers there, we just know it's bad…" Rex didn't have the heart to say more. Not yet.

"…We won't become the next 112th sir. I promise," Dogma has never sounded so sure and confidant in his life and it made the veteran smile.

"That's my promise to keep, _rookie_. Also, hasn't anyone ever told you not to eavesdrop on superiors having conversations?" the younger man looked in slight panic, until he saw the smile on the Captain's face.

"…Bad habit, I suppose…" Dogma admitted, giving a small chuckle.

"We all have those. Though, given how many times they've saved our lives, I don't think they can be considered 'bad' any longer."

* * *

"So, back to training?" Hardcase asked once the hanger was cleaned up. Others had come to help when word got out, and those keeping an eye out said that Krell was back at the tower.

"Yeah, but you all better be more careful. Krell is going to be paying attention and you have about six hours left," Rex said, seeing the gathered brothers.

"…Are you really planning on marching off?" Fives asked, staring at the Captain. There was concern in his eyes as others mirrored his look.

"We won't have much of a choice… But we'll be counting on you to take out that supply ship by then," Rex gave them a steady look, as the boys nodded.

"We won't let you down. Promise," Tup seemed slightly anxious, but his voice carried confidence.

"I know you won't," the Captain smiled, patting the rookie on the shoulder. "Just don't get yourselves killed out there, alright? That's an order!"

"Sir yes sir!" they saluted, smiling. This just might work. No, it _will_ work. It _has_ to. Everyone is depending on them. They have to do this, for everyone.

* * *

Krell was livid. He was growling silently as he walked up to the room he had picked and heard the slight cracking of metal and crates as the Force responded to his anger. He didn't come across any clones, and good for them. He would have killed them on the spot.

These clones were getting vastly out of hand. They've gone over and beyond what he thought possible of such creatures. His eyes narrowed as he added a mental note to take matters into his own hands, before _they_ have a chance to do so.

"I underestimated them, I admit…" he said to himself, walking to the table. "But it's time I rectify that mistake." He saw there was a file waiting for him, from Lord Tyranus and smirked. Just what he needed. But it was actually a message from the Sith.

 _General Krell – the information you require cannot be transferred to Umbara. So, we are sending a way to access it all to you. It will arrive in a Republic transport ship with supplies. Be sure to receive it before any of the clones do._

The General was confused as to why this was an issues, but didn't want to ask. Instead, he checked when the Republic ship was due to arrive – a bit before the attack on the capital. Wonderful. For now, he'll simply have to deal with the clones on his own. Thinking about it, he actually frowned. He had hoped that fool – Dogma – would be following orders blindly. But apparently, he had chosen to stick with his brothers. And the ARC was still scared, he could sense it, but when his brothers were around, he wasn't as much. That is something to keep in mind.

* * *

 **Cut! *Sigh* This one was... well, I'm not sure - I feel like it gives you insight into what happens, but not much. You'll see for yourself if you're right in guessing how it turns out - some of it, anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so... I'll admit, I didn't expect as much of a reaction as I got given what I said last time. So, thank you, for showing me you still read and like this story. I, really meant a lot to me. I just hope ya'll don't go hibernating again =P  
Also, hope you all "Guests" find your responses - there's plenty of ya so I kinda added some way to find yourself? I don't even know.**

Elizaguana: Yeah, don't worry, I will - people gave me a reason to

Guest: It's alright, just, I don't ask for essays or anything - simple reviews are loved as well =)

Guest (Two-cents): Ah, I guess that's fair. But still, there were smaller changes between, or additions/explanations - could have tried to comment something on that. And at the same time, if that 'story building' doesn't get proper support, the rest might not even get made. I get what you're saying, but it doesn't really put more confidence in me. And I hope so too =P

Guest (Loyal Reader): Awww mate! You don't have to worry about me not writing (I would only have kinda half-assed it then) since the responses are... going up. Still, I'm so glad you enjoy my stories so much! It means much to me! Thank you!

Andrew: Guess we'll just have to wait and see, eh? xD

ShadowWanderer: Hah, thanks! Glad you like and hope you enjoy where it goes!

Elemental-master0506: Thanks, and, no worries - I'm not quitting (now, anyway) since people woke up. Happy to hear you like my portrayal - it's always great to hear that!

sunburst223: I won't so, you don't have to worry. Ah, I guess, but at times, it just... gets too much, so I lose confidence. Though, it apparently crawled back, so, there's that =P

nurbb: Honestly, that wasn't my intention, so sorry about the panic xD But yeah, it was disheartening, but recent feedback has made me want to write this again. Hopefully it lasts =)

 **Okay, okay, here we go people. This one was... I mean. It hurt me, though probably because I know what all of it means. You all, not so much. Still!**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~ =D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"So, we got pilots, we got fighters… Do we have a plan?" Jesse asked, looking at the others in the hanger.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Fives smiled, as Tup and Dogma shared a brief look of worry. "General Skywalker blew up a droid control ship when he was just a kid, and he told me the trick, is hitting their main reactor, from the inside."

"Oh," Hardcase blinked at the simplicity, before grinning. "Well, that won't be so though." They've done more crazy and more dangerous things in the past. This was nothing.

"Assuming you can get inside," Dogma was sitting on some crates, rubbing his shoulder. He fell out of the pod very ungracefully after his attempt at flying. It was pretty awful, but not as bad as Kix's – the man came out three different shades of green.

"Who'll have time to look at them? And in the Umbaran fighters, the enemy won't suspect them," Tup shrugged, sitting next to Dogma.

"Yeah, but what about our pilots? They won't have time to check as well, and they shoot better than any clanker," Kix spoke up, arms folded as he leaned on the side of a ship.

"Rex said he has something in mind for that… We'll just have to leave that to him," Fives looked up from the ground, to his brothers. "We leave in twenty so get ready."

"I might have an idea, actually," Dogma spoke up, again, looking at the ground slightly embarrassed. "Just in case someone does look into the pod."

"Dogma?" Tup looked puzzled, likely trying to figure out what his friend has in mind.

"Remember what Mecha and Gear did?"

"Oh… Oh! Oh no…" the expressions passing through the rookie's face made the veterans wonder if they even want to know.

"You boys feel like sharing?" the older brothers shared an amused look as the two rookies grinned.

* * *

"Frost," Rex called, walking quickly to the tech expert. "I need your help."

"Sir?" Frost blinked, rushing a salute. Right now was actually the best time to do something, since the General was off in his room, meditating or something.

"You can still send signals off the planet, right?" the Captain seemed in a hurry and the tech experts were actually nervous for it.

"Y-Yes sir! But, they won't be able to understand anything," Frost automatically blurred out, not entirely sure what was going on.

"That'll be fine. I'll be sending a coded signal to Commander Cody," there was a confidant grin on the blonde's face that put them at ease.

"…Why now, if I may ask?" Frost's curiosity got the better of him as he worked on the long distance communicator.

"Something's come up and the signals are… not easy to hear. And Cody is one of the few who'll understand them even – it's something not even you boys know about," the techs looked surprised, and even a bit challenged. How bad could it be?

"All set sir," Frost gave room as the blonde stepped to the control panel.

"You may want to disconnect your com. links to the transmitter," Rex said, looking at them as two out of four did so. The other two - Fangs and Jammer both seemed to take the challenge. "I warned you."

As the Captain started inputting the codes, the two heard a slight ringing in their buckets. And a few seconds later, the ringing turned up a lot, to a near screech, as they threw off their helmets to save their ears.

"I told you so," Rex gave a sympathetic look as the two returned sheepish grins. So, maybe they should have listened to their superior.

"What was that?" Xin asked, looking at a chart which showed the signals.

"I just sent our brothers in the sky some information," Rex said simply, staring at the sky. He wasn't sure if he could tell the techs about their plan to use to fighters. They were constantly near Krell, and he would likely start prodding them with the Force once he got back.

"Let's hope no one goes deaf up there then…"

"I'm sure Cody'll figure it out – they're his codes after all."

Just as the last bits of the signal were being transmitted, the doors of the control room opened and a presence made itself known in the room. Rex's body moved on its own to try and hide the screen behind his back as he turned to the Besalisk.

"Captain," Krell locked his eyes with the blonde's, sounding mildly surprised. "I would have imagined you'd be preparing the troops."

"I am sir. Just asking the tech boys if they see a weak point in the enemy attack perimeter," the Captain said effortlessly, while the rest shared a quick glance.

"And?" asked as he frowned, folding his arms.

"Nothing, unfortunately," was the answer as Frost nodded. "Now, if I'm excused, I'd like some more time to prepare," Rex gave a salute and walked past the Jedi, when he was grabbed by his forearm.

"Do not think you are fooling me, _clone_ ," came the whisper, eyes looking at him from the side and seemed to shine with anger.

"How could I, sir? I'm just a mindless lab freak," Rex said back evenly, even if his eyes burned with a deeper hatred.

The standoff lasted a few seconds longer, before Pong released the soldier and straightened his back, eyes still locked on the blonde. The Captain stayed still for a moment longer, sending a final glare at the General, before leaving the control room. The tech experts shared a quick look of worry, and could almost feeling the tension rising in the Jedi. Whatever the Captain had planned, had better work.

* * *

"Sir, incoming signal!" Algo called, getting the Commander's attention.

"From who?" Cody walked closer, confused for a moment. Who'd be sending a signal?

"…The 501st," Algo sounded just as surprised, looking at the man and was about to open it, when Cody grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" the tech man froze, eyes wide in fear. "If it's only a signal, it might be from Rex… Let me handle it."

"…As you say, Commander," Algo nodded, even if he was still baffled and moved to give the superior officer some space.

"What do you have for me, Rex ol' boy…" the Commander said to himself, connecting the transmitter with his helmet and then to his wrist communicator. As he allowed the signal to pass, he braced for the shriek and then relaxed when it started being decoded. Mostly only officer ranked clones know of this code and the frequency you need to decode it, so it lessened the chance of someone catching important messages. It took less than a minute for the message to be decoded and Cody started with the replay, to see what it was all about.

" _Cody –zzz- we have a plan in the making but we –zzz- need you to inform others not to shoot at incoming – zzz- Umbaran ships. We'll be sending –zzz- three so tell everyone to_ _ **not shoot**_ _–zzz- We're counting on you._ "

"…Why am I not surprised?" Cody mused, a smile on his face as he ended the transmission.

"Sir?" Algo asked, still as confused as before.

"I need you to get some information to Commander Tano and her Squad. Help is on the way."

* * *

"Everything is set," Rex said as he walked into the hanger, the boys getting to attention. "But you need to move fast. I think Krell is onto us," he added as some shared a worried look.

"Damn… We won't let you down," Fives nodded in assurance.

"This is then," Jesse let out a shaky breath.

"It's now or never," Hardcase gave a nervous chuckle.

"You better come back," Kix looked at them both, before pulling them into a hug. "I won't forgive you if either of you dies," he said fearfully, and all three of them shook slightly.

"Don't try and be a hero," Rex said to Fives as the ARC gave a small smile. "You don't get to die either."

"Copy that, Captain," Fives gave a weak salute.

"You can do it! We believe in you!" Tup grinned as the trio turned to see the rookies either nodding or giving thumbs up. It somehow… put them at ease.

"We'll be waiting for the whole story when you get back!" Dogma added as they each settled into a pod and activated it.

"We won't be gone long!" with a final grin, they started up the fighters and flew out of the hanger as expertly as they could.

"Be safe out there…" Kix whispered, watching the ships leave.

Rex looked at the medic, his expression turning to sorrow. As much as he wished to, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Too much was unknown, was new and strange – he can't expect for all of them to return. He's lost enough brothers in different situations to know this is likely a one-way trip.

" _They're in a live or die situation, and I can't do anything to help. Again. Seems some things never change…_ " the blonde thought to himself, eyes going to the sky. In the back of his mind, he recalled _their_ dying moments. " _At least this time, I won't have to watch them die…_ " he thought bitterly, swallowing a lump. That way of thinking didn't help, but he couldn't help it. Sending out his brother to die while he's safe back at base… it's infuriating. And a far too familiar feeling.

* * *

Pretty much everyone saw the fighters leave, and while there was a short span of panic, nothing too bad happened. Surprising, since Krell didn't show up either. Not that anyone was complaining, but somehow, the fact the Jedi didn't try and murder them put them all more on edge.

Pong, on the other hand, stood in the tower, hands behind his back a frown on his face. He watched the fighters leave, eyes narrowing. He couldn't exactly tell who the pilots were, but it didn't matter – he knew who was an accomplice.

"Sir, supply ship incoming," Xin informed, leaning slightly out of his chair. "I'll call the men to pick up."

"There's a package there I shall be picking up personally," the General said in a dismissive tone and turned to leave. "And inform the Captain I would like to speak to him."

* * *

"It's too late to turn back now, isn't it?" Jesse asked in a half excited, half nervous tone, glancing at the airbase in the distance.

"True there! Just hope it works!" Hardcase did a small roll over the other two. His control was probably the best out all of them.

"Well it's sure better than Krell's plan," Fives grinned under the bucket, shaking his head at the hyper soldier's enthusiasm.

"You know I'm doing this mostly because I don't like him," Jesse wasn't sure what prompted the words, but he felt like he should say it.

"Haha! I'm just doing it for fun!" Hardcase added, the laugh making the other two snort or chuckle.

"That's reason enough," Fives couldn't stop grinning as they got further and further away from the ground.

And as they flew closer, the sounds of battle could be heard. The trio each took a steady breath, focusing on _not gripping anything_ , unless they want to lose control of the fighters and probably fall do their death. But when they broke through the mist and clouds, the view which greeted them stole their breath.

"Whoa! What the-?!" Fives had to do a double take as he watched the air. It was… completely new to all three of them. They weren't somewhere in the back of the ship, only hearing the battle and experiencing some turbulence – they were heard first into this and it was terrifying. Enemies and allies all around, blaster fire coming from all directions and a constant fear of collision. Made them amazed at how the pilots manage this so easily.

"I'm really not liking this!" Jesse's voice shook as he saw brother being shot down by the Umbarans. Suddenly, he didn't believe they wouldn't be identified and attacked, and if that were to happen, none of them were skilled enough to actually maneuver.

"Easy Jess, don't get an itchy finger now!" Hardcase still somehow managed to joke around as they closed in on the supply ship. They saw a squad of Umbaran ships on their tail, before they changed direction.

"Looks like they think we're Umbaran alright…" Jesse let out a silent breath of relief, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Supply ship dead ahead!" Fives pointed out as the three moved into formation.

"Let's do this!" Hardcase took the lead, avoiding the debris around them.

"Don't forget about Dogma's little upgrade!" Jesse reminded as the other two muttered something under their breath. All of them then activated an additional switch, which engulfed their pods in a black energy field, but only from the outside. They could all still clearly see out of their pods.

" _Two would-be engineers back on Kamino rigged up one of those deflector shields, hoping to make it stronger. But they made it actually made it impossible to see past, unless you were inside it," Tup had said as he helped Dogma with the addition to the fighters._

" _The trainers were both mad that they tried to cheat, but impressed at what they did. It was a good cover to set up an ambush or confuse enemies, so they allowed it. It's still in development, but our whole batch learned how to make it," Dogma grinned from under the ship, a smudge of oil on his face._

" _I keep learning more and more about you every minute Dogma. Glad you decided to help," Fives had laughed, watching and learning._

As they neared the supply ship, a squad of Hyena Bombers got into the way, likely an automatic defense if any ship got too close. The trio wasn't sure what to do – if they attack they'll expose themselves. And if they can't maneuver out of this, they're going to crash. Luckily, a rain of blaster fire came down on the Hyenas, obliterating them and clearing the path for the boys.

They saw Shadow Squadron fly by, with Ahsoka's signature fighter. For a second, all of them forgot what was happening as they couldn't believe what happened. But a moment later, they saw the looming shadow of the supply ship and regained themselves, flying straight ahead. As they flew past the plethora of droids, they eyed them nervously, wondering of this thing Dogma set up would really work. And as they neared the reactor, they saw they were in the clear – the rookie really came through. They weren't checking of the droids reported fighters in the hanger – they speed up to get to the reactor core before anything could happen.

"Reactor core locked," Fives held his breath as he checked the navigation.  
"Prepare missiles!" they could see the core then.  
"Fire!"

* * *

Rex was walking with Appo and Kix to where the supply ship was supposed to land and saw the General already waiting there. He tensed up and stood at attention automatically as they neared. The Jedi still hasn't said anything about the fighters and it was causing the blonde to worry ten times more than normal.

"Sir, you wished to see me?" Rex asked, voice passive as he watched the ship land.

Krell glanced over his shoulder at the soldiers, expression unreadable, before walking over to the supply ship, speaking: "Privately, yes."

Kix hardened his look into a glare and Appo glanced sideways at the Captain. Rex could feel the worry and anger from his brothers and forced himself to remain calm and collect. He really didn't like how this was going, but if it saved his brothers…

"Perhaps it'd be better back at the tower," the blonde said simply, watching the doors open and more soldiers stepping off.

"Indeed," Pong sounded so dismissive it sent shivers up his spine.

"Sir, this one is for you," Smokes patted a box, looking at the datapad. It was longer than it was tall, and incased in metal, with certain panels and buttons on the side and top. "We'll get it unloaded for you."

"No need," the Jedi lifted two of his arms and used the Force to bring the crate up. "Captain, I trust you can handle the supplies?" Krell turned, keeping the crate floating in front of him.

"Certainly sir," Rex gave a nod, glancing at the new comers – they were already moving the rest of the supplies.

"Good. I'll see you back at the tower," with that, the General left, apparently not seeing or ignoring the death glare Kix was giving him.

"Calm down Kix," the Captain said, cupping the man on the shoulder. "We got supplies for the wounded – I need you to help them."

"…Of course…" the medic seemed to calm down, letting out a deep breath.

"…Stop worrying about them, okay?"

"I can't help it – it's in my nature."

* * *

They watched the torpedoes fly towards the reactor and the world seemed to slow down. They could hear their own breath in their helmets, and everything else was background noise. The slow shift of the ship turning seemed to take forever was the core was struck and exploded a moment later. The bright color filled their vision before they noticed they had fully turned around and flying away from certain death.

"Wahooo!" Hardcase yelled as they sped past droids, shaking his head because _that was insane and it worked._

"Keep it up – we need to get out!" Jesse dared not to look back, but he could almost feel the fire licking at his ship.

"It's gonna be a close call!" Fives held his breath, glancing at his back before seeing the exit to the hanger.

In a second, they were out and behind them, the supply ship exploded and imploded, falling apart. Almost everyone's attention was on the ship as the trio cheered and flew around space, relief washing over them. They did it. They actually did. Fives did a last look behind him, seeing his brothers already picking off the enemy as they tried to retreat. That went much better than he expected.

"Hardcase watch your flank!" the yell from Jesse got his attention as he saw a squad of Hyenas coming around and firing at anything in their path – including them.

Hardcase's side got hit and lit up, sparks and smoke creating a trail. The hyper soldier tried to stabilize the fighter, but he was losing control and fast. Jesse was still yelling as Fives felt numb. He allowed himself a moment of victory and then this happens – can they really not get past something with a brother dying?

"I'm going down," Hardcase spoke through gritted teeth, his ship losing speed and height.

"M-Maybe we can help him land!" Jesse was panicking as he flew to the damaged fighter's side and Fives followed him automatically.

"No, get out of here! You'll crash with me!" the hyper brother looked from one side to the other, still trying to regain control.

"I'm not leaving!" Jesse screamed and the ARC could have sworn he heard his voice break. Both of them were stunned by the sudden burst of emotion, but then again, in a situation like this, it was only understandable. "No way in fucking hell am I abandoning you. And you don't get to die, got it?!"

"Jess-," Hardcase choked on his own breath, throat stuffed. He's only seen his brother like that two times – when they got into a fight back on Kamino, and when Spots and Oberon died.

"If you go, I go! I'm not standing by, watching another brother die!" the raw emotion in the voice made it hard to breath as nothing else mattered than this moment.

"But Kix-?" Hardcase couldn't let Jesse die with him. Especially not with Kix still behind – it'd probably kill him fully and truly.

"…He'll understand." The sorrow in the silent words seemed to cast a silence around the trio, despite what was happening around them.

As Fives listened to the exchange, he couldn't help the twisting feeling in his gut. He couldn't do anything to help – not really. And the bond between these two was so strong… it reminded him of Echo. _Echo…_

Taking a deep breath, the ARC moved in closer and tried to connect the side of his ship to that of Hardcase's, hoping to be able to regain control back as well. The shocked intake of breath from the other two didn't take his attention, but he did speak.

"Neither of you is dying – not today. Your brothers would want you to live, remember? And you can't do that to Kix. So get a grip and help me!" he didn't want to yell, but the intensity of the moment was taking over and he was doing his best to cover up the panic.

"…Right," Jesse only hesitated a moment before doing the same as they continued to dive, the ground getting closer and closer. They weren't even sure where they were anymore, but their priority was surviving.

"…Thank you," Hardcase whispered, feeling his eyes sting a little. But he blinked it away, putting his focus on the controls – he can't start slacking now or he'll bring the whole team down. And he'd never forgive himself for that.

"Let's hope Kix doesn't murder us for this stunt," the humorless laughter that the three let out took them by surprise, but they didn't care. It's an old habit every 501st soldier learns and it's near impossible to break.

* * *

" _Commander, three more incoming!_ " she heard over the com. and turned, blasting the incoming enemy fighters.

"Almost done boys," Ahsoka grinned as she joined in the formation. She wasn't sure what would happen, when Cody called her and told her what the 501st had planned. Somehow, she wasn't surprised, but she was worried. The three fighters, she knew who it was instantly and decided to do what she could to help. And then, the supply ship went boom and she and the boys had _laughed_ because _that's how the 501_ _st_ _does it_. And yet…

There was a sudden shriek in the Force – like a bolt of lightning passing through her. She actually lost a bit of balance, before regaining herself, hand on her head. The ringing in her ears made her wonder if it was something else, but no, the chill up her spine was present.

" _Commander?_ " Broadside asked in concern, flying next to her.

"Something's happened…" she whispered, eyes wide. She couldn't pinpoint the source of the shriek in this mess, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew who it was.

* * *

"Stay still would you," Kix muttered, bandaging Zipper over the leg. He was focused solely on his work, or he'd go mad with worry. Rex had given him plenty of work, even when he's done here, so he wasn't concerned he'd be thinking about it too much. Or, so he hoped.

A sudden cold wrapped around him, around his heart, and the breath got taken from his chest. He actually let out a choked sound, causing Zipper to look over in worry. But the medic couldn't focus on him, the pain and coldness inside him too strong.

"Kix? Kix, you okay?" the question and the touch on the shoulder were numb to him as Kix started crying, not even knowing why. It just… happened.

"No…" a pained whisper escaped him, hands shaking. "Please, no…" he closed his eyes, more tears falling as he trembled. There was some yelling around, but he was deaf to it. "Don't take them away from me as well…"

* * *

Rex was walking towards the tower when the sky lit up and everyone looked up, seeing the bright colors fill the darkness. Some shouts and calls were made, but the blonde grinned, shaking his head. They did it. _Again_. Maybe he should get them some training as pilots after all. On second thought, best not. Who knows what they'd do with proper training.

"Sir!" Dogma and Tup were running towards him, looking anxious and worried. Not exactly what he expected, given what they saw happen.

"What is it?" his grin faltered as he mentally smacked himself for getting his hopes up. There was no assurance they survived that.

"We lost contact with them!" Tup swallowed, regaining his breath. "Happened soon after the supply ship went up." Dread gripped the Captain as his eyes opened wide.

"And the trackers? Those fighters should still be connected to the base," Rex swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Something's blocking it. And all communications. We're in complete radio silence, whether we like it or not," Dogma explained, looking worried.

"…" Rex said nothing, but looked over his shoulder at the tower. Somehow, he feared what would happen now more than ever. "Alright… You two head back to the hanger and try to see what you can do. And whatever you do, don't tell Kix yet – nothing's certain yet and we don't need him losing it."

"Understood!" the rookies gave salutes and turned to rush back as the blonde turned fully around and stared at the tower. Time to face the monster.

* * *

Krell set the crate down next to the table in the room he picked for himself, wondering what this even was. Walked over and was a bit confused as to how this would help him in any way. He was expecting a datapad or a computer – maybe a droid. This was too big for any of that and it clearly held something precious as the code to open it was one he got from Lord Tyranus. He just hoped the Sith wasn't mocking him. He took the datapad off from the slot on the side and set it on the table. He'd probably need that later.

As Pong entered the code, the top opened up by splitting in half and mist rose out of it, engulfing the nearby space. It was cold, actually, and Krell frowned, waving his hand over it to clear it away. And when it did, he froze himself. Looking down, he was confused, shocked, slightly disgusted and disbelieving. He blindly reached for the datapad, never taking eyes off the contents of the box. As he started it up, he read the message Tyranus left him and blinked a few times just to make sure he was reading it right.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, that happened. A lot, I think? Too much? Eh... I think it's about time things started to pick up, but maybe I'm still keeping it too vague? I'll try and make it more exciting next chapter =D**  
 **Reminder that, if anyone really loves my stories and wants to support me, I have a Ko-Fi account where you can buy me a coffee. You can find me under the same name as here - Lamker. Also, I have a tumblr blog, _brothers-all_ , so check that out (some posts, my own edits and other star wars stuff) **  
**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed and please do review! I love to know what you all think!**  
 **Till next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay mates! Here's a new one for ya! Kinda shorter than others, but I think it makes up in content =P**

Andrew: Haha, true there mate! But it might take a bit for that to happen

Oceanera12: xD I guess you'll find out this chapter, eh?

Lady K Guest: Hey, it's fine! English isn't my mother language either! And thanks for the kind words! Hope you continue to like it!

Guest: Hah, happy to hear you liked it!

sunburst223: Ah, sorry about that then - hopefully this one clears it up a bit ^^"

Guest: Who knows?

Ally Bee Budworth: Ahhh thank you! So glad to hear you enjoyed my works! =D

YetAnotherGuest: Well, you're not wrong (and yeah, it's kinda what I'm going here)

Guest: Ah, happy to hear that! Thank you! And we'll all just have to wait and see what happens =P

 **Okay mates, here we go! I really liked writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it!  
Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Rex walked down the hall towards the room Krell was supposedly staying. He hadn't gone to check on the tech boys, but he heard their chatter from the control room. The twisting feeling in his gut never went away, but as he got closer, it started feeling sick.

" _I got bad feeling about this_ ," he said to himself, the door in sight.

Just before he actually did reach the door, it opened and Pong himself stepped out, eyes staring down at the soldier.

"Sir!" Rex instantly gave a salute, clicking his heels together.

"Captain," Krell had his arms behind his back as he spoke. "Have you been able to restore communications?" the question made the blonde take a double take. That wasn't what he expected to be asked.

"N-No sir," he said soon after, covering up his shock. "…How did you know they were down?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I tried to contact General Kenobi and congratulate him on successfully destroying the enemy supply ship."

The two stared at each other, one calm and collect, the other feeling chills up his spine and barely suppressing a shiver. His instincts were screaming at him _to move, to run_ and _get away_ because _this was wrong_. There was a pressure coming from the Jedi, one that threatened to crush the soldier. It was… terrifying.

"Is something the matter?" the words came to his ears weakly, muffled almost as Rex felt sick enough to almost throw up. _What was this?_ From behind the General, he could almost see shadows or tendrils of mist emerging, licking the walls and ground. A voice followed them, but he couldn't understand or really hear anything.

"Perhaps you should have someone have a look at you," the feel of the Besalisk's hands on his shoulder made his body numb and turned his legs to jelly as he collapsed on the ground, heaving up empty. The cold which wrapped around him was unlike anything he's ever felt, and it made him tremble. His breath shuddered and as the shadows seemed to close in on him, an ear piercing scream emerging from it.

* * *

Fixer, Patch and Scar rushed to the tower as soon as they were able. Frost sounded panicked as he called them, saying the Captain had collapsed in the hall and that the General had told them to get him into a medical wing.

"What happened?" Fixer asked immediately as he saw Rex trembling, propped up against a wall. His eyes found Pong standing by, looking bored as hell. But there was something in his eyes… Like he seemed mildly surprised. Maybe he expected Kix to be here as well.

"I am unsure," Krell said, looking from the medic to the blonde. "We were speaking one moment and the next he was on the ground."

"We need to move him," Scar said, kneeling next to Rex as he and Patch checked his vitals.

"Can you tell what's wrong?" Fixer was already working on getting the blonde up.

"Best guess? Exhaustion. I doubt he's slept more than three hours since we arrived on Umbara," Patch said as he helped moving the Captain.

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better," Fixer grumbled. First the Umbaran fighters, then Kix and now Rex? What's next?

"Let's go. Hopefully he'll get better soon…"

As the medics carried off their unconscious brother, Krell never took his eyes off them. He frowned when they were out of sight and turned back around, to head to his room.

" _It would seem I was correct,_ " he said to himself. " _Some clones_ _ **are**_ _sensitive to the Force._ "

* * *

He woke up with a start, his body jerking upwards and his lungs greedily taking in air. So much so, that he started choking and barely kept himself from throwing up empty yet again. His eyes stung and he could only see blurry images, but he could tell he was in the medical wing. The calls from around him showed there were others as well, and soon enough he felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Captain, you need to calm down!" he wasn't sure who it was, but he managed to do as he was told and felt something on his neck. _Stimpak_.

Moments later, he could breathe normally, his vision cleared and he only caught slightly to clear his throat. However, he felt incredibly cold and could still feel himself shiver, even under the blanket wrapped around him.

"Wha-?" he couldn't speak yet though, wincing at how his throat hurt. Luckily enough, Scar reached for a bottle of water and handed it to him, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You collapsed during your meeting with the General," the medic explained as best he could, concern and worry in his eyes.

"I… I," Rex couldn't really explain what happened or why, just that the feeling was still creeping around in him.

"Patch said it's because of exhaustion and we pretty much agreed," he added, a sigh escaping him. "You need your rest, Rex."

"I know," the Captain said, his shoulders dropping. "It's just… There was _something_ back there… At least, I think it was…" his memory of it was fuzzy, unclear, like a dream, but he knew it wasn't normal.

"Here," Scar handed him a protein bar. They aren't many clones are given, and usually reserved for long battles so they can keep pushing on without feeling too tired. "I know you won't sit and rest like you're supposed, so at least take this."

"Thanks," Rex managed a weak smile as he took the bar. He had work to do.

"Where is he?"

"Hey, c'mon, calm down!"

"He just woke up man!"

"I need to see him!"

The commotion caught Rex's attention as he was getting ready to leave the medical wing. He turned and saw brothers trying to keep an angered Kix away.

"REX!" the medic yelled and everyone seemed to pause as he moved towards the Captain.

"Kix-?" Rex never saw the punch coming, and it knocked his head to the side as the medic barely kept his balance.

"They're dead!" Kix screamed as the blonde held his jaw, turning back to the younger man. Kix was visibly shaking, his breath coming in quick and harsh. "They're all dead because you sent them away!"

"Kix!" Appo called from nearby, moving closer. The others weren't sure what to do.

"Don't you dare!" the medic spun around, his glare stopping the Sergeant in his tracks. "W-Were you even going to tell us?!" he turned back to Rex, voice breaking. "Or were you just going to pretend it was all okay?!"

"Kix…" Rex felt a lump in his throat as a familiar scene flashed before his eyes.

" _Bishop is dead because of you Rex! He trusted you and you let him die!"_

" _Jezdec, calm down! If you don't they're going to take you away!"_

" _Let them! I'm gonna die either way, right Captain? How do you plan on leading a whole battalion and get everyone out alive, when you couldn't even save two brothers in a small team?!"_

"You gave the go ahead! You let them out! They're dead because of you!" Kix moved forward, aiming another punch, only to have the blonde grab his arm.

"You need to calm down and think about what you're doing, Kix," somehow, to everyone's astonishment, Rex remained calm, his eyes unwavering.

"It's not fair…" the medic spoke through gritted teeth as he lowered his head. "It's not fucking fair…" he trembled in the Captain's grip, tears slipping down his face.

"…" Rex wanted to say that _life for them isn't fair_ , that t _hey don't get any fairness._ But he couldn't. This was far too similar to what he already experienced and he couldn't stand a repeat.

"I don't want to live anymore…" the whisper froze everyone as the medic collapsed on the ground, released from the blonde's hold. "I just want the pain to end…"

"…Scar, see to him will you?" Rex kept his voice form and cold, for fear of having it crack and losing himself in his emotions. "Make sure he's okay."

"Yes sir," Scar moved quickly, picking up the fallen brother and getting him to his feet.

"The rest of you, back to your places. We still have work to do."

"Understood!"

* * *

Rex stepped out of the medical wing and felt the air on his face. He took a deep breath, calming himself as memories continued to torment his mind. It's been a long time since he's last had memories of Jezdec and what happened…. And now of all times.

He turned towards the hanger and started walking there. He had to make sure that what Kix was saying was true. He wouldn't go on blind belief – not again. He just hoped that by the time this was all over, the poor medic wouldn't have to face the same fact as his old squad mate.

"Tup, Dogma, any news?" the Captain asked as the rookies gave quick salutes.

"Well…" Tup looked at his brother, anxious.

"We saw signals that, Umbaran fighters did crash and were destroyed… Many, if not most…" Dogma started, looking away.

"And our fighters?" the blonde managed to keep his voice steady.

"…Crashed…" Tup said when he saw his friend didn't want to. "No idea where or when, but their signals are dead on any channel and frequency we check."

"…I see…" it was hard to swallow, but he managed. "Turn it all off and get some rest. We'll see what happens next soon. Hopefully, we'll get our communications and sensors back up."

"Copy that!" the rookies gave finals salutes as the older man left the hanger.

"…Did you see his face?" Tup asked when Rex was gone.

"Yeah… Solid punch. Wonder who got him," Dogma couldn't think of anyone.

"Yeah but, his eyes… He looked so… lost."

"…"

* * *

"Any sign of the 501st boys?" Cody asked as the pilots and fighter units checked for any last enemies.

" _No, nothing,_ " Broadside reported in.

" _All clear on my end,_ " Killer said.

" _Only craps and clankers,_ " Eagle added.

"Has anyone been able to contact the airbase?" Cody asked, worry gripping his heart.

" _No, communications are blocked. We can only get ours around here, and they're probably dead on the surface,_ " the way Fiddle said it made the Commander wince. Dead. Yeah, that's what he was afraid of.

"I'm going down there," Ahsoka spoke up, glancing around the debris in the air.

"Commander Tano, you need permission to do so," Cody didn't like it, but in a situation like this, they had to follow protocol.

"Permission granted Commander Tano. Say hello to the men for me," Obi-Wan cut in, the relaxed tone in his voice putting many at ease.

" _Thank you, Master Kenobi. I'll report back as soon as I can,_ " Ahsoka couldn't help herself as she smiled, changing directions as she flew.

"May the Force be with you…"

* * *

Rex was outside again, and he looked up at the tower. A cold engulfed him again as he tried to recall what happened back there and why exactly. But he couldn't think of anything solid.

"…I need to get back up there," he told himself, biting his lip. Yeah, but how? Getting past Krell would be near impossible, especially if he's going to his room. He needs a plan.

"…Dogma!" he called and turned back towards the hanger, a nervous smirk on his face. "I need a favor from you and your silver tongue!"

* * *

"General Krell," Fangs spoke up as the Besalisk watched the layout of the base again. "Dogma is requesting your presence in hanger 9-4," he added quickly.

"What could he possibly need?" Pong frowned, clearly annoyed.

"Didn't say sir, just that it's important."

* * *

"W-W-What are you gonna say?!" Tup was in a full panic as Dogma shook by the control panel, looking pale.

"I um… I don't know yet…" he admitted, swallowing hard.

"Y-You don't know?! DOGMA!"

"Hey, I'm trying okay?! It's not easy! Don't put more pressure on me!"

"We're both gonna die…"

"…Probably…"

* * *

Rex was causally patrolling not too far from the tower when he saw Krell exit and grinned to himself. Whatever Dogma did to get him out worked, and he had to remember to thank the rookie after he was done.

Not hesitating, the Captain moved towards the tower and quickly passed the halls to get to where he needed to go. It was surprisingly easy to find the room – he just followed the apparent cold and uneasiness he felt before. That, and he memorized the whole place.

He snuck past the tech experts, who were chatting among themselves and down the hall. He froze in the middle actually, because of the familiar feeling from before.

" _I have to do this,_ " he told himself and pushed forward, hands clenched and teethed gritted. Whatever lay behind those doors, might explain at least some of what's been going on.

There was some hesitation as he opened the door, but closed his eyes and did it anyway. The room was dark, but there was that box the General collected before, and there was light coming off it. Neon blue, but it made the place more creepy.

He couldn't see what was inside it, but he spotted a datapad on the table, as well as a small computer. He didn't know how much time he had, but he couldn't keep himself from checking all of it. And he went for the computer first.

"What the-!" he took a step back, seeing _his own_ file open and free to read on the computer. And it's been thoroughly read, by the looks of it. Fives was there as well, along with the rest of some of 501st more known soldiers. Those files are supposed to be sealed and off limits – only their own General and a few others had access to them. So how did Krell get it?

He couldn't really check anymore, so he went to the datapad and feared what he might find there. And what he did, chilled his spine.

" _This is our newest experimental development. With the help of the Techo Union, we are able to use it as counterintelligence. It is, thus far, untested, and you shall be the first to see it in action. Take care of it, Krell, as it is a valuable strategic item."_

He looked at the box and swallowed as he looked back at the datapad. There was more under, about how to properly use whatever this was and what it can do and all that. What bothered Rex most, was the codename. _Echo Effect_.

He found the code and with shaky hands, set down the datapad. He walked closer to the box and entered the code, and started feeling sick again. The world seemed to spin as he leaned on the edge to keep himself steady. And then-

"W-What is this?" it was low, whispered and shaky as his eyes saw what was inside.

Wires and small machines connected from the box to a _person_. But it wasn't just _any_ person, it was a **clone**. The eyes and the face couldn't be mistaken, even if he looked more machine than human. Pale skin and murky eyes, all sorts of contraptions, wires and connectors spread over the man's body. There were glowing lights around the head, and it made Rex all the more sick as he heaved empty on the side.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered, arms shaking. He didn't know who, it was. But then he recalled the code name. _Echo Effect_.

"Echo…?" a shuddered breath and he couldn't breathe. " _No… It – It can't be!_ " he screamed in his mind, unable to look away from… _this_.

He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't speak, breathe or do anything as he kneeled there, leaning on the box, staring at the hollowed face of a long supposed dead brother. But why was he here, in Krell's room? Did the bastard even know?

" _We are able to use it as counterintelligence."_ He recalled what the message said and opened his eyes wide. Was it… Did they turn Echo into something that could gather intel from anywhere and, probably, mess with communications? Was it all because of Krell that they couldn't reach anyone? _Just what was going on?_

Suddenly, there was a familiar sound of lightsabers being activated, as blue and green light filled the small room. Stiffly, Rex turned his head to the side and saw none other than Pong Krell standing there, mostly covered in shadows.

"My dear Captain," he started and the blonde couldn't move, even to reach his blaster. "You have seen too much."

"…Why?" the word was weak and shaky, but Rex tried his best to glare. He knew it was pointless, this bastard could see right through him right now. Could probably see through him all along.

"Someone like you would never understand," the anger and hate in the tone reached the pit of Rex's core and somehow, his body instinctively reached for his blaster. The world seemed to slow down for a few seconds as Krell jumped forward, lightsabers in the air and Rex aimed his pistols. And in a moment, it was all over.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't like the coldness she was feeling as she got closer to the airbase. It was wrong. But she managed to ignore it, as she landed and saw some of the boys gathering around the landing area.

"Commander Tano!" they called and she smiled as she jumped out of her fighter. But seeing them, and the feeling the Force around them… Her smile dropped and she couldn't help the look of sadness and pity on her face.

"Hey boys, how're you all doing?" she tried to ask, but their own expressions were grim.

"…A lot's happened…" she saw Appo and her heart skipped a beat. Where were the others who usually stood out? Fives, Hardcase, Jesse… She couldn't see a single medic. But lastly…

"Where's Rex?" her tone carried a pinch of panic as she couldn't even sense him.

"He's-,"

"I have given him a task," Krell walked up, hands behind his back, his usual frown on his face. "Young Padawan Tano, I did not know of your arrival," he gave a small bow of the head.

"I came as soon as the battle topside was over. Master Kenobi gave permission, if you think that might be a problem," Ahsoka said clearly and bluntly, arms folded.

"Not at all. I am glad to have you here," Pong ginned. "Come, I must ask about-,"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" someone yelled and before anyone knew it, Umbarans were swarming the airbase, some of their fighters fly overhead and even two of those spider tanks making their way closer.

"Everyone, get ready to fight!" Ahsoka called and activated her sabers, defense position ready. So much for getting a break.

* * *

 **Cut! Hahaha! A cliffhanger! ...I'm so sorry xD I couldn't resist! And this one is short, well, because I wanted to keep some suspense. But yeah, a lot of stuff is revealed here, and I'll continue to work my way through this... mess I've created. We'll see how well that goes, eh? xD**  
 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! Do review and tell me what you thought!**  
 **Till next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey, people! Sorry for the delay - stuff happened and I was busy ^^" Hope none of you died from stress in between!  
This one... might not be much better than the last, but next one will kinda, take the stress off? Maybe? I don't know. Also, note since there's A LOT of reviews, I'm going from oldest to newest so y'all will be able to find your own faster **

Guest: Hah, yeah, true - and I regret nothing!

YetAnotherGuest: Correct on all counts! Glad you liked it! =D

Andrew; Heh, thanks and I'm proud of how my English is but yeah, always room to improve. And that's nice that you have a fanfic club! I kinda wish we had one

Guest: *laughing on the floor* I am so sorry, I just- I can't even xD Good god, the reactions really are some of the best this time around xD

Lady K Guest: Hah, glad you liked it! And we'll have to wait a bit longer to see what happens =P

Oceanera12: Oh, I should feel so bad, but I can only laugh - I'm sorry xD (and that I apparently kept you in a state of panic for so long)

Guest: Heh, sorry for that yeah - hope it wasn't too bad!

turbolesbian3000: Seems like everyone is xD

DeathGoddesses: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

OakyTheOaktree: Glad to hear it! Hope you like this one as well! =D

 **Oh, mates, reading all of these was so much fun! I can't even- Thank you all! I really hope you keep enjoying the story!**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _Cold. He felt cold. And… fear. Horror. Terror. Disgust. Anger, hate, disbelieve, numbness. It was everywhere but nowhere at the same time. He couldn't breathe. He was choking on nothing and all he could see was someone kneeling next to a box. He tried calling out, but his voice was gone. He tried to move, but his movement was slow and sloppy. What was this?_

" _You have seen too much." He knew that voice. He knew it and he hated it._

" _Why?" he couldn't see, but he knew who spoke. Which brother. And it felt like he was shaken to the bone._

" _Someone like you would never understand." Then it all happened in a blur – everything seemed shrouded in mist as the only thing he could distinguish was the blue and green color of a lightsaber._

 _And just like that, it ended. Darkness again. Still couldn't speak, but he felt… something. A sensation. He couldn't place it, but before he knew it, a bright light blinded him. He saw the Umbaran supply ship explode in beautiful colors, and saw he was floating in space as fighters fought left a right. And then, he saw three Umbaran ships descending with high speed, one leaving a trail of smoke._

 _Next thing he knew, he was falling. The world was passing him by quicker than he could fathom and he could see the ground closing in. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that never came. He waited a second before daring to open his eyes, and saw the airbase being attack and overrun with Umbarans are brothers died left and right. The sound of lightsabers drew his attention as he saw red clashing with green and yellow._

" _You will not harm them!"  
"And who is going to stop me? You?" _

_He knew both of who spoke, but he still couldn't do anything. Just as he turned, he saw one of those spider tanks taking aim. His eyes opened wide, reflecting the turquoise color of death, before it fired_ and he took in a choked breath of air, gasping and choking on it as he shook on something hard and flat.

* * *

As he lapsed on whatever surface he lay, he couldn't see. His breathing was harsh, ragged and he still choked on it a bit as he fumbled in the darkness.

"He woke up!" he heard someone call and froze because _that was a clone_. But not like one he's heard before.

"About time… I thought we were going to lose him," he was panicking as the voices came closer. The dreams, vision – whatever he saw – was blurring with his memories and he couldn't remember what was real anymore.

"Hey, hey, easy there ARC! You're no in condition to be moving!" he felt arms on his shoulders forcibly setting him back down.

"W-Wh-?" he could hardly even open his mouth, let alone form words.

"You're safe right now, but badly injured. You need to be still and rest."

"Hey, I heard he woke up? Oh man…" a new voice came and quickly turned into a whisper. "An ARC? Are you serious?"

"Why don't you grab a stimpack? And some water."

"R-Right away!"

"…I can understand where he's coming from… I never thought we'd see the day when we'd meet a 501st soldier, let alone an ARC."

He was still fumbling with everything going on, before hearing the third brother coming back. He was given the stimpack, which calmed him some and the water allowed him to breath, catch his breath and speak.

"W-Why can't I see?" he asked, unable to really feel much yet or even sit up.

"Bandages – you got burned in your crash," the second one – who he assumed was the medic around here – said.

"Crash… Crash! T-There were two others!" another wave of panic came over him as adrenalin allowed his body to move.

" _Neither of you is dying – not today. Your brothers would want you to live, remember? And you can't do that to Kix. So get a grip and help me!"  
"…Right."_

"… _Thank you."_

" _Let's hope Kix doesn't murder us for this stunt."_

He used his hands to find the edge of whatever he was lying on, but he was too weak and his arm gave up on him. He lost his balance and tumbled down, falling face-first into the ground and hearing the panicked calls of those around him.

"I – I need to- They can't- Not again!" he wasn't even thinking as he gripped the dirt, ready to crawl to where his brothers were.

"Hey! Cut it out!" strong arms gripped his shoulders and set him back down on the thing he was before. "Your brothers are alive!"

That simple sentence, said with assurance, made him stop struggling and repeat it in his head. They're alive. _They're alive!_

"But they're in just as bad, or worse, shape than you," and the little hope he managed to cling to was ripped out of his hands as his body felt cold again.

"Hey, you look tired… Get some rest," that wasn't directed at him anymore, but he still found himself listening to it.

"…Yeah, might as well while I can right? Who knows when _he'll_ be back…" the medic sighed and sounded as tired as Kix. _Kix…_

"I can watch him, no problem!" the one who brought him water sounded young but… broken. He couldn't place it…

"You sure? Wouldn't want you going all fanboy on him," some humor, but it felt forced. Like they've seen it done before and are trying to replicate it now.

"Won't, promise!"

There was some more shuffling and talking before the older two left, and the younger one let out a deep breath. He had a sudden urge to try and cheer the boy up, but he couldn't even speak properly.

"Hey," the kid whispered, sounding nervous. "Is… Is it true? That you have a name?" the question sent chills up his spine as he could hardly comprehend it. What was-?

"Can… Can I know it? We… don't have names here…" his heart was beating so fast he thought it might break through his chest. No, not here. Not with these-

"I've always wanted one but…" a pause, everything was still. "We're not allowed."

"…Fives," his voice was low and weak, shaking even as he tried to keep the emotions in check. "My name… is Fives."

"A number? Haha, kinda ironic… Mine **is** a number – 5352, of the 112th Battalion."

"You're Krell's men…"

* * *

" _That should be the last the of them,_ " Broadside sad as he finished a lap around the battle zone. " _You boys clear?"_

" _Found some stragglers on the edge but took care of them. All clear now,"_ Killer chimed in, sweeping above the others.

" _None got away on our end – all clear,"_ Fiddle added as he and Hopper joined them.

" _Any news on the Commander?_ " Skydive asked as he flew closer.

" _She hasn't checked in – maybe their coms are still down?_ " Eagle suggested.

"They are," Cody cut in. "We haven't been able to establish a link," there was short break between the chatter before he spoke again: "We're done here for now, return to your hangers."

" _Yes sir!_ " the pilots started coming in, checking off and doing casualty counts. Fewer than they expected, more than they'd like. Still, they took satisfaction in the ruined and destroyed ships floating around.

"How are the men?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping next to the Commander.

"Tired, but managing. This battle… it took a lot out of them. They've been in battle since we started," Cody said with a sigh, rubbing his face. "They deserve a break."

"And they'll get it. We've taken this field – we will be able to assist those on the ground and take the capital."

"Sirs! Incoming fighters!" the yell of Algo made them both turn to look out the window and saw more Hyena Bombers and Umbaran Fighters coming their way.

"Everyone – battle positions! It's not over yet!"

" _There's too many of them!"_

" _Where did they even come from?"_

" _Watch your flank Jumper!"_

" _I can't get around them!"_

" _We need more fighters in here!"_

" _I'm hit!"_

Cody and Kenobi could only watch in horror and disbelief as soldiers got shot down and destroyed before their very eyes. These reinforcements were fresh, ready and rested, while their men were already exhausted. There was no chance.

"Damn it! We don't have enough manpower for this!" the Commander cursed and turned, ready to leave the bridge and join the fight.

"Cody, wait!" Kenobi called and made the soldier stop. "Rushing in will not accomplish anything. We need to think about this."

"What do we do then?" Cody was barley keeping his cool as he turned back around.

"Can you tell where they came from?" the General turned to the tech experts.

"Scans show they arrived from… General Tiin and Krell's sectors…" Algo's voice dropped a bit as he read the scans. "All of them."

"They're focusing on this point? Why?" Obi-Wan didn't understand as he rubbed his beard.

"We may make it yet – if we wait for the others to come here as well, we'll be able to take them all out," the Commander spoke, feeling a bit of hope now.

"Indeed, but we must hold. I'll join the battle – Cody, you coordinate from here."

"…Understood."

* * *

"You're Krell's men…" as soon as the words left his mouth, Fives felt cold. Of all the people to run into, it had to be them.

"Yeah," the boy said weakly, nervously even. "But he's not here right now… W-We don't know where he went, but thank whoever… We can actually breathe now."

"…" the ARC didn't want to say that the 501st got stuck with Pong instead of them. He just cursed in his head that that bastard was even allowed to be a General.

"Do you think I can take off the bandages?" he asked instead, hating how he couldn't see anything right now. And the fact he had no real idea what happened to Jesse or Hardcase didn't ease him at all.

"Probably not… You got burned bad. I'm surprised all of you even made it."

" _Burned bad? How bad? I can't feel my kriffing face…_ " the older man mused to himself, biting his lip in frustration.

"Where are the other two?" he asked instead, needing _something_ to keep his mind off things he really didn't want to think about.

"Well, the one with the Republic tattoo is in the tent across you, still out cold, with a few broken bones. The other one, with all the face tattoos is probably still getting surgery."

" _Surgery?_ " the word was low, quiet and weak, almost a whimper.

"Yeah… he – he was bad. I'm still not sure if he'll make it through… 9112 is our best medic and he's working on your friend right now but still…"

"Damn it… Damn it all!" Fives couldn't control himself as he yelled, feeling something wet across his bandages. _Crying. He was crying…_

"Is this the first time you've lost a brother?" 5352 asked, and the ARC could feel him shift next to a chair or something.

"No," the answer came almost unbidden as Fives let out a shuddered breath. He could clearly relive Echo's death like this, staring at the darkness.

The kid seemed to go silent, before he yelled: "4334!"

The 501st soldier winced, feeling sick that these men referred to themselves by their numbers. It was wrong on so many levels.

"What?" a new brother arrived and even if Fives couldn't see him, he knew he was staring.

"Is the Captain up yet? The ARC woke up."

"I'll go check. He's been asleep for almost five hours now."

"Thanks!"

The other man left and the rookie seemed a bit more excited now. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a medic and see if they can take those bandages off. Don't go anywhere!"

Before he could even say anything back, the ARC heard the running of boots and let out a tired sigh, leaning his head back on the medical table he was probably on. Things were still crazy and he isn't sure what's going on, but he knows he's somewhat safe here.

* * *

He felt hands on his chest and jerked awake. _When did he fall asleep?_

"Easy there," that wasn't the same medic as before – this one was older, more tired and clearly more experienced. "I was told your name was Fives?"

"Y-Yeah," came the weak answer as he felt the man checking his vitals.

"Okay, good, your healing better than the others… You came out the least wounded, but I can't say it's pretty."

"Can I finally take off the bandages?" there was some fear and worry in his voice.

"Hmm… I think so. But you probably shouldn't go slamming your head into things," for once, the humor didn't seem forced, but it clearly wasn't meant as a joke.

"Right…" Fives gave a weak nod as he felt hands around his head.

"Might take a minute…" they came off slowly and a bit painfully, but Fives ignored it. When his eyes were met with light, he winced and closed them, it being too bright.

"Sorry, guess I should've warned you about that…"

He tried a few times before finally being able to see. His eyes burned a bit and his head hurt, but he could see and that was all he needed at the moment. And then, for a few seconds, he wished he couldn't.

There were three clones standing next to him, one younger, one wearing the medic mark and the third wearing a kama and a pauldron. The medic and Captain had some marks of a deep brown color on their armor, while the kid didn't have anything. But what got him, were the eyes. They were tired, dead and almost empty – especially the kid's. He's seen those eyes in the mirror or when looking at Rex, but it's strange seeing someone like that with eyes such as those…

"You must be Fives," the Captain spoke, clearly checking the ARC over. "I'm Captain Reeve."

"…You have a name?" that was the first thought that came to Fives as he stared at the man. But, he's heard none of them have it?

"…Yeah, one of the few. It would look strange of Krell called me by my number while others were present."

There was a pause as Reeve seemed to stare at Fives, his eyes going to his forehead with something like pity in his eyes.

"Why don't you two grab some food. I'll talk with our distant brother here," the Captain turned to his men, giving a small nod.

"Right…" the other two said slowly, eyes still on the ARC. It was then that Fives saw they seemed to be… admiring him? He wasn't sure.

"…They look up to you. All of you," Reeve said when the two were gone. "I guess we all do…" he added more quietly.

"…" he wasn't sure what to say. What can he say? He never expected to come across the 112th and now he was sitting in their makeshift medical wing. But before he could say anything, yells and shouts were heard from a tent across them.

" _Well, the one with the Republic tattoo is in the tent across you, still out cold, with a few broken bones_." He recalled what the kid said and instantly opened his eyes wide.

"JESSE!" the yell was ripped out of his throat as he nearly fell over from where he managed to sit up.

* * *

" _Hey, hey, can you hear me?"_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Trying to see if he conscious yet."_

" _Stop that! When he comes to, we'll know."_

His head was pounding and he couldn't really feel his body, so this argument going on around him didn't help him at all. A groan escaped him as he tried to sit up, only to find himself unable to move his legs.

"Oh, he's awake," the two suddenly had their attention on him.

He finally managed to open his eyes and grunted at the sudden light. He saw brothers looking down at him, but unlike any he's seen before. Even their color, a dark brown, was one he hasn't come across.

"W-Where am I?!" he nearly yelled, looking around the small tent quickly. His breathing was still rapid as he tried to move again, but his body wouldn't listen.

"Hey, don't try to move yet!" the medic – judging by the mark on his shoulder – said and tried to keep him lying down.

"I – I need to! I can't-!"

"If you try to move, you won't be able to walk again!"

Everything stopped. He couldn't breathe, didn't hear any of the other two speak anymore and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating. _Can't walk anymore? No, no he – he can't! That means he'll get decommissioned! A crippled soldier is a dead one._

"AGHH!" the scream came without his prompting and it scared him. He was shivering and shaking, trying to get oxygen in his lungs.

"He's having an attack – get the stipmacks!"

"Crap! On it!"

He was struggling against the one holding him down, still yelling and screaming something, he didn't even know what. But he felt a prickle on his neck and managed to breathe normally again, nearly losing consciousness again.

"Okay, we got him… And I don't think he moved too much. We should-"

"JESSE!"

All three, two more able than the third, managed to look out the entrance to the tent and saw more brothers coming. One was barely walking, so he was assisted by their Captain.

"Jess!" the ARC by the looks of him called, shaking as he tried to move closer faster.

"…" Jesse blinked up at him, head still fuzzy but there was something else…

"Fives? That… you?" he managed to ask weakly, as Fives finally arrived close enough.

"Y-yeah, it's me, we made it…" the ARC was giving a weak and broken smile as they got him a crate to sit on.

"What… What happened to your face?" Jesse couldn't stop staring at him. It was… wrong.

"What do you mean?" Fives asked in a weak chuckle, a nervous smile on his face. He couldn't really feel his face, true, but why-

"Your… tattoo. It' gone."

Fives sat frozen, staring at his friend, before looking up at the 112th men. Reeve had his eyes closed and shook his head, the others just ignoring looking at him. In a moment, the ARC was looking for some surface which would reflect his face, and the new medic offered him a small mirror.

"No… No!" Fives gritted his teeth and had to force himself not to cry as he saw the burned and scarred tissue on his forehead. His 5 tattoo was gone completely, replaced by scars and burns, as well as his hair and a portion of his cheek.

"…I need to know now," Reeve gently took the mirror from his hands. "Why you three were flying Umbaran fighters and how come you crashed?"

* * *

 **Cut! Heh, this was fun! And, as far as I know, no one has done Krell's men, so they all kinda, belong to me? I got some headcannons for them on my blog (brothers-all) and you can find them under the "112th" tag - feel free to check them out! If any of you have questions, do ask here, or my tumblr blogs! I'll be happy to answer! =D**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review! I love to hear your thoughts!**  
 **Till next time~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy everyone, sorry for the late update! Stuff is happening and these things are getting a tad hard to write (keeping it kinda mysterious, following my main idea, giving everyone enough screentime...) so the updates will be kinda slower, sorry... Hopefully it won't kill the mood for any of you! ^^**

YetAnotherGuest: Heh, yeah, maybe, who knows? You can actually find out in this chapter =P

Darth Pancake: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

turbolesbian3000: Ah, sorry for all the heartache mate xD And I will, no worries! (Though you may regret it)

Andrew: That's great mate! Give here some (very belated sorry) best wishes from me ^^

Oceanera12: I'm sorry mate, but I laughed way too hard at this and could only say "Appropriate reaction" xD As for Rex... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

OakyTheOaktree: Hah, guess we're all going to have wait and see what happens eh? xD

 **So, yeah, some more stuff happens here, some plot development and some insight into the 112th! Yey?**  
 **Read, review and enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"Everyone! Group up!" Ahsoka called as she deflected enemy fire. But only a few of them actually gathered together – most kept their distance.

"They're coming in from everywhere!" Appo managed to blast a few of them.

"How did they breach the base? Did we not set up security systems?" Krell growled lowly, using the force and pulled an Umbaran fighter from the air, crashing in into the Umbarans.

"Must have been a malfunction or something!" Boomer managed to say before he got hit in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"We can't hold them off – they've got a full assault squad here!" Kano spotted the incoming tanks and fighters raining death from above.

"We can't leave – we've got too many wounded and missing!" Slasher yelled over the screams and explosions, checking on Boomer.

"Look, there!" Ash pointed at the edges of the base, where Umbaran soldiers were dragging clones away and into empty hangers or prison blocks. "They're taking prisoners?"

" _This is not good!_ " Ahsoka thought, eyes going from the fallen to the captured. She could also feel the ground shake as the spider tanks walked, eliminating waves of soldiers in one fell swoop.

"I'm going to go look for Rex! He has to have a plan! Maybe I'll run into Fives as well!" she said, unable to see or read the horror and sadness coming off her brothers.

"Don't bother. He's dead," Pong said emotionlessly, and her body turned numb.

"…W-What?" she barely managed to react to blaster fire coming her way, her head swimming. She forced herself to focus, to try and find that familiar flicker in the Force but there was none.

"He was patrolling near the tower – it was the first target. He is either dead or captured. We cannot waste time on a dead man," the Besalisk continued, throwing one of his sabers and slicing apart an incoming wave of Umbarans.

"Commander, what are your orders?" Appo asked and Tano froze for a few seconds. The world seemed to move slowly, she could see the blinding lights as soldiers fell, hear their screams their pleas. She saw the fires and the smoke rising from the base and saw the abled helping the wounded. _They can't win._

"Everyone, this is Commander Tano! I'm ordering a retreat! Help anyone you can and move into the forest!" she said into her communicator, fingers shaking and voice stuffy.

"You're running away?" Krell asked in disbelief, sounding angered even.

"Yes, we are! We can't continue to fight like this – we'll die!"

"Victory to death, youngling," Pong gave her a hard look, before jumping in the air and landing further away from their small group.

"Master Krell!" she couldn't believe it. Was he seriously going to continue fighting like this? Or was he buying them time?

"Commander!" Appo gently took her shoulder. "We need to leave!"

"Right, let's go! I'll cover you!" she swallowed as she turned her back to the tower, to her friends and brothers. She felt like she was betraying them all, but there was nothing she could do right now.

* * *

"We… we had a plan," Fives started weakly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "To destroy the supply ship."

"And you succeeded," Reeve said, giving a small nod. He had sat down on a nearby chair, sending away any onlookers and letting the medics work.

"At what price?" Jesse was clenching his fists, eyes hard. He almost moved again, but managed to stop himself before that.

"You're all still alive, aren't you?" there was a sadness in the Captain's tone as he looked at them, his broken gaze casting them in silence.

"Things would have been better if Krell had just – just," Jesse couldn't even word it, but the 501st saw the tension rise around them. The medics stopped, staring at them with wide eyes and Reeve cursed under his breath.

"General… Krell? You were working with him?" one of them asked, his gaze slowly moving to the Captain. "…Did you know?"

"…" Reeve closed his eyes and refused to speak or look at anyone else.

"Did you know why he left?" another medic hissed and Fives and Jesse suddenly felt like they were intruding on a personal matter.

"I did," the Captain said simply, looking at them with emotionless eyes. "What of it?"

"He got to manipulate, break and destroy others – and not just any other battalion. The 501st! The ones we look up to! How could you just-!"

"What was I to do?" Reeve's anger suddenly flared as he stood up. "He left us here alone, for the first time since I can remember. I didn't see it important as to why – and if I remember correctly, neither did anyone else!"

There was a tense silence in the tent now, as the medics shrunk into themselves and the Captain looked exhausted and guilty. His next words were a whisper and he turned his back to the newcomers.

"Better them than us."

* * *

"C'mon Kix, work with us here…" Patch said quietly as he checked over his brother.

"…I'm fine," Kix insisted, but didn't struggle against the cold tools.

"Yelling and punching our Captain doesn't really show that," Scar sighed, looking over at the scans they did.

"He deserved it," Kix winced as the words left his mouth, but didn't try to deny them.

"You can't blame him for what Fives, Jesse and Hardcase did. They knew what they were getting into," Fixer gave him a steady glare.

"…"

There was silence for a few more minutes as they worked, before screams and yells got their attention. Seconds after, the sounds of fighters and tanks moving around made their hearts skip a few beats.

"Umbaran attack?" Scar asked, walking closer to the door and seeing a group of brothers getting blown to bits.

"We can't fight them like this – there's too many wounded!" Patch glanced behind himself and saw the hurt brothers either trying to show they can fight or looking in worry.

"Lock down the doors – we can't let them in," Fixer said as he saw one of the less injured soldiers working on the panel.

"What about the others?" Kix was looking between all of them in shock.

"We can't risk it – I'm sorry," Fixer said and set a hand on his shoulder.

"…I'm not going to sit here and let them all die!" Kix shrugged off the arm and made a mad dash for the closing doors. The yells and calls of his brothers were lost on him as the echoes of battle filled his limbs with adrenalin. He dropped down and slid across the floor under the door just in time, before it closed and he stood in horror at what he saw.

* * *

" _I'm surrounded!"_

" _Can't shake them off!"_

" _Anyone got a clear shot?"_

" _Hold on, I'm on my way!"_

" _There's too many!"_

Cody clenched his fists and glared at the battle before his eyes, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. This was a massacre. And where were their reinforcements? If this goes on, the entire division could be lost.

" _Everyone, converge on me – we'll strike at the heart of this enemy_ ," Kenobi said as every pilot seemed to let out a breath of relief. But it didn't last long as they had to continue the battle, already exhausted.

"Commander! We've got incoming fighters!" Algo called and Cody spun around, eyes wide. He was about to order evasive maneuvers and to help, when Log cut in.

"They're our sir! Reinforcements have arrived!" the wave of relief washing all of them in the command room could almost be seen as the Commander turned back out.

"Everyone, backup has arrived!"

" _Apologizes everyone, we got careless,_ " General Tiin said as he flew in overhead, blasting the nearest enemies.

" _It's quite alright – you're here now,_ " Obi-Wan replied as he led a squadron. " _Now, how about we take care of these Umbarans and see if we can provide some assistance on the surface?_ "

" _Sounds like a plan to me."_

* * *

He was running just like everyone else, following the ones at the front into the forest. The Commander's order had gathered them together and they were moving.

"Anyone seen Tup or Dogma? They were in a hanger near the tower!" an older brother called as he looked around.

"Haven't seen them sir!" Ink answered, but there was a shake in his voice.

"Kriff! I'm staying here in case someone else comes around – you follow Lieutenant Luv to the rendezvous point!"

"Sir-!" Topaz tried to speak, but the veteran cut him off.

"That's an order rookie! Now go, get out of here!"

And just like that, they were running and moving again. The planet was as inhospitable as before, but now things seemed more crazy. In his head, he tried to pretend it was all just a simulation from Kamino as he and his brothers ran. The battle at the airbase was getting further and further away, but he felt like a traitor. Leaving his brothers to die back there, even if he was just a rookie, felt wrong. But he wondered how many veterans have felt this way? Maybe it was part of becoming a soldier.

"Hey, Sunny, you okay?" Ink asked him and he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, fine… Just," Sunny hated his how voice trembled. "This is insane…"

"Yeah, true there," Seal said and gave out a nervous laugh. "But hey, at least we're still together, right?"

"Right."

Seconds later, the ground shook and a turquoise light seemed to appear all around them. A spider tank walked in from the high trees and Sunny was frozen there, staring at the weapon of death. There were screams all around him as brothers tried to fight or flee, but as the tank charged its cannon, he fell to his knees, shaking. _Death awaits_ , he thought and closed his eyes. A moment later, there was indescribable pain, before it all vanished and he felt nothing at all.

" _Lieutenant Luv, come in! Where are you and your squad?_ " came a broken staticy voice in an abandoned helmet as bodies lay all around the small field.

" _Lieutenant? Answer me! Lieutenant!_ "

* * *

"Lieutenant? Answer me! Lieutenant!" Ahsoka was nearly pleading into her com. link, before closing her eyes and putting a hand over her face.

"Commander… If," Appo started, standing by her side. "If they couldn't make it, we need to leave… There are others counting on us. Different rendezvous points we've set up."

"What's going on here?" she whispered, fear in her eyes as she looked at the Sergeant.

"…A lot has happened. But I think it's best we discuss it when we're someplace safe. Umbaran's are likely scattered all over in these woods," Appo let out an exhausted sigh. If Rex really was… dead or captured, then he's the one who replaces his command.

"Let me just – just do a quick scan. To see how many are alive and where they're gathered most. _And to try and find Rex or Fives_ ," she kept the last bit to herself as she sat down, legs crossed and heard the boys moving around her in a protective circle.

" _Focus…_ " she said to herself, exhaling and concentrating on the Force flowing around her. It was wild and rapid, biting and almost cutting, but she endured it and expanded her focus from the woods. She sensed the others, the older ones leading and directing, the younger ones scared and confused… The dead and the dying in the woods, multiple flickers vanishing in an instant. _It made it hard to breath_.

Taking a shuddered breath, she continued and tried to move closer to the airbase, but just when she cleared the fog around it, she hit a wall. It sent a shockwave through her body, making her yell and lean on her knees, panting.

"Commander?" Kano asked as the others looked around for any danger.

"I – I can't… sense anything inside the base…" she said fearfully, eyes wide. "Not a single vode, not the Umbarans… not even Master Krell."

"…" the boys shared a look as Kano helped her stand, since she was still in a bit of a shock from the sudden block she ran into.

"We should get moving… Do you know where the others are?" Appo stepped closer.

"Yeah, I can lead us there…" Ahsoka nodded weakly.

* * *

"Sir!" Reeve heard just as he left the tent, his expression more tired than before. He didn't linger after the small outburst inside, and the medics returned to what they were doing, even if more silently. The two 501st soldier didn't say anything either, but he could clearly see the pity and sadness in their expressions.

"Yes?" he saw a rookie medic rushing to him, looking out of breath.

"The – The third one! 9112 finally finished the surgery!" he explained, but his expression didn't seem to mirror the good news.

"How is he?" the Captain swallowed a lump in his throat. He was there when they found this trio and he saw the damage on the third one – didn't look good at all.

"Alive," the kid said firstly, but his expression was still sorrowful. "But… Well," he fumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"What it is?" now Reeve was starting to worry as he glanced at the main medical tent.

"His head sustained the heaviest damage and… well, we had to work on the most critical parts first so…"

The kids next words seemed to shake the old Captain's world as a chill went up his spine. Of all the things to happen… He closed his eyes after the news, shaking his head even, and needed a few seconds to fully accept it.

"…Should we tell his brothers?" the kid asked in fear, eyes going past his superior and to the tent behind him.

"I'll tell them… It's best if they're prepared for it," Reeve said with a small nod. "Tell 9112 to get some rest – he's been on his feet for a few days now."

"He looked ready to fall down actually, but will do sir!" the rookie saluted and ran off again.

Reeve let out a tired sigh as he watched him and couldn't help the pity that came to his eyes. There were so many young brothers here… Krell always seemed to get them early. And none of them had names. Any they managed to get on Kamino were dismissed and discarded once they joined this battalion. Maybe it was easier for them than the older ones… They haven't gotten a real chance to use the name, so it might have been easier to revert back to numbers. It doesn't make it right or any less painful, but it makes it easier for the Captain to tell apart the new and the old. After all, it seems they all have that same broken and empty expression now…

* * *

"So we're stuck here now?" Fives said more than asked, a sigh following.

"Seems like it…" Jesse mused, staring at the top of the tent. "At least we're all together eh?" he tried to lighten the mood, even giving a weak smile.

"Haha, yeah, true enough," the ARC let out a small chuckle, before reaching carefully with his hand to the burned spot on his head.

"Hey, Jess?" he said quietly, staring off. "Do… do you think we can be what the Jedi are?"

"…What do you mean?" Jesse blinked, looking at his brother. "Force Sensitive?"

"Y-Yeah…" Fives cleared his throat, scratching his neck. "I told Rex before but… I um…" he swallowed before looking down at the other man. "I've been having dreams. Like, weird dreams, but they seem like stuff Ahsoka used to talk about. Seeing the future and all that," he explained, throat stiff and voice low.

"What kind of stuff do you see?" Jesse wanted to understand, but it was something he couldn't really wrap his head around.

"Like… It's happened twice now," Fives started, biting his lip a bit and putting his hands together on his lap. "I saw – heard," he closed his eyes, unable to really explain it. "…Echo. I – I heard him in those dreams and… And not just him. I – I think Rex was there too, as was Krell and… and someone I can't name," just thinking about it made his body cold and his throat felt stuffy again. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see the dream again.

"A lot was happening and I was confused as hell, but… I know it was Echo." He opened his eyes and saw Jesse staring at him in disbelief.

"Second time it happened… was just before I woke here," a nervous smile was on the ARC's face as he looked away, feeling a stinging in his eyes. These memories… they weren't present to remember.

"The airbase was being attacked… Rex and Krell got into a fight but I couldn't see what happened after. It – it was dark and hard to see and ended so fast I couldn't-!" he took a deep, shuddered breath before continuing: "And – and Ahsoka was there, but she – she," his voice kept breaking and he had to swallow again. "She was fighting Krell."

He paused, catching his breath and turning back to see Jesse still looking confused and unbelieving as his brow furrowed. Fives was shaking now, his body cold and he bit down on his lip to avoid his teeth chattering. _Why was he so damn scared? Because of the Force? Is that it?_

"Fives…" Jesse said with a sigh, rubbing his face with both his hands. "That's-,"

"Crazy, I know, but-!"

"I was going to say weird, yeah, but… I don't know, feels entirely possible? You saw what Krell is like – I wouldn't put it past him to do some of this stuff."

"…And what about Echo?"

"…I honestly don't know… A recording maybe? Your memories?" there was a pause as they only looked at each other, puzzled and worried.

* * *

"Ahem!" Reeve cleared his throat and got the attention of the two 501st boys. They seemed shocked, and wondered how much of the conversation he actually heard.

"I got some news for you two," the Captain said stepping closer and saw them tensing, likely knowing what the news would be about.

"Your friend-,"

"Hardcase," the two said immediately, knowing he likely had no idea what the man's name was. But given so few brothers here had names, they just had to make it clear.

"Hardcase," Reeve gave an acknowledging bow of the head. "His surgery is finished, however, there are some… complications."

"What kind of complications?" Jesse nearly got up again, but Fives put a hand on his chest to keep him steady.

"…His head took the brunt of the damage and since there were other, primary injuries to take care of, our medics didn't – couldn't work on it fast enough," the Captain avoided looking at them.

"You're ignoring the question!" Jesse was feeling his heartbeat rise and breathing was becoming harder. _He can't lose another brother. Not like this._

"…His memory won't be intact. 9112 said Hardcase will have gaps and missing pieces. Amnesia. How much, he can't tell. But your friend, your brother, likely won't remember the last few weeks _at least_."

The silence in the tent was deafening. Jesse was choking on air, unable to form words or even move as Fives started with wide eyes and an open mouth _. Amnesia. Seriously? He's alive, that's fantastic, but if he can't remember…_

"I'm sorry," Reeve said and it sounded like he's said _so many times_ , he doesn't believe in its meaning anymore. "But at least his duty won't be hindered. He's still a fully functional soldier."

"And is that all that matters?" Fives had no idea where his anger came from as he stood up. Maybe from all the carp he's had to deal with from Krell, or all the things he wishes he could have said to Rex back then. But it was burning his insides and he had to let it out.

"It's how this works – the system we're in. We can't escape it, he won't get off easy because he can't remember," Reeve managed to keep calm, but his eyes narrowed.

"That may the system, but it's wrong!" the ARC clenched his fists. "I'm not just another number! None of us are!"

Another silence as Fives seemed surprised at his own words, Jesse was still looking in horror and Reeve seemed taken back. It lasted a few seconds, before the 112th soldier lowered his gaze and spoke up.

"…I used to believe that," the Captain said quietly, as if scared someone would hear him. "There used to be so many of us with names, even when Krell was our General… But he changed one day, and forced us to numbers."

"Then why-!"

"Because you either did as he said or you got killed!" Reeve's own anger sparked, but his eyes carried only sadness. "My _former_ squad mate, Loto, was killed – neck twisted by the Force – because he dared to speak back to Krell. Young brothers were getting slaughtered in suicide missions and we didn't even have names for them! And all the while, here I was, carrying a name so many wished they could have!" the Captain was torn between anger and sadness as he spoke.

"I wore it like a badge of honor for a long time, before I saw what it really was. A mark. His mark on me, one I am never going to escape. I don't have my name because I _earned_ or _deserve_ it. I have it, because he _allowed_ it! Since then, it's been a chain of shame…" his voice dropped as he started at the floor.

"So, forgive me if I don't share your view on our lives. Because here? In the 112th? You _are_ just a number. I try my best to help the rookies, or ease the veterans, but in the end, I'm more broken than any of them. I'm the oldest one here," a humorless laugh escaped him as the two finally saw tears in his eyes.

"I can't even do what some others have… Take my own life, on my terms. Because that'd mean leaving everyone here behind. I can assure you, Krell is not going to be happy. Having a broken Captain like me by his side is easier than trying to find a new one…"

* * *

"Things are calming down," Tup said quietly, leaning over the edge of the hiding place. He was nervous, but at least he wasn't alone.

"This is crazy," Dogma whispered back, gripping his blaster close to his chest. They hid as soon as they could and managed to remain so while the Umbarans attacked all around. They wanted to help, but the logical parts of them told them they'd only get killed or captured. So, they stayed away and watched to try and find a chance to escape.

"Is that… General Krell?" Dogma asked in shock as the Besalisk landed by the tower entrance. For a few seconds, he felt relief because _a Jedi could handle these bastards easy_. But a second after he landed, Pong deactivated his sabers and the Umbarans seemed to… greet him? They certainly weren't attacking him.

"What the-?" Tup asked in fear as they saw the Jedi talking to an Umbaran who seemed to be the leader, given the additions on his armor.

"Shh!" Dogma hissed and pulled his friend back behind the wall just as some Umbarans turned towards their spot.

"Is – is he working with them?" the question seemed to echo in both their heads as they felt cold. _So cold. And watched_.

"W-We need to move!" Dogma was shaking, entering a near panic as his voice was hardly raised. But before either could really move, something big and menacing jumped behind them, lightsabers drawn and a smirk on the Besalisk's face.

"What have we here?" Krell asked, voice sadistic as the two soldiers trembled under his sheer strength. It was like they were suffocating and couldn't even aim their weapons.

"Take them to the lab – we have more volunteers," the General said and suddenly Umbarans surrounded the two and cuffed them.

The two couldn't even speak as they continued to stare the monster before them, bodies cold and almost numb as their minds tried to understand and process _what the hell was going on_. They just knew it wasn't good.

* * *

 **Cut! Phew, we were jumping all over the places weren't we? Hopefully it wasn't confusing ^^" If any of you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to explain (without spoilering the story)**  
 **Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review! I love hearing what you lovely mates think! =D**  
 **Till next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

_W_ **hooooo guess who's still alive? ME! For now anyway. School is breathing down my neck, but I only have this next week left and then I AM FREE (assuming I passed all my tests that is)**  
 **I am so sorry for the super late Update, especially since it feels kinda short for the wait, but I tried working on it as much as I could and I think it says a lot but not too much (which will be shown next time)**  
 **SO yeah, I'm back! Hopefully, I'll be able to get my regular irregular updates up soon as well. And again, there's plenty of you lovely reviewers so I went from oldest to newest on my reply thingy.**

Darth Pancake: Who?

YetAnotherGuest: I Feel so bad, especially since it took this long for the next chapter xD

Guest: Who?

LightAndDarkGoodAndEvil: Glad you like it! And sorry for the wait ^^"

Andrew: I do watch anime yeah, but not just BnhA - plenty others as well =)

Guest: We're all worried about everyone - let's worry together eh?

Oceanera12: I laughed way too hard at your reaction xD But rest assured, he'll get his - not too soon, but he will. At least Umbridge never sent children to suicidal missions... But yeah, they are equally detestable. Tell me how the murder goes! =D

Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! Updates are spooty at best, sorry 'bout that. But Reeve does deserve a hug and Fives... well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we =P

OakyTheOaktree: Thanks! I do feel bad about what I did, but well, you can't survive that kind of crash without some damage. Besides, it's better than him being dead, right?

Guest: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest =D

 **Now, onwards to the thing you've all been waiting for! Hopefully there's still people left who read it. Also, this is where my own story for Rex's past comes into play, so if you haven't read it yet, feel free to do so - It's Aliit Ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood) but it's not really necessary to understand this story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Despite how tired they were; they knew this would likely be the last battle. So, they pressed on. With reinforcements here as well, it made it bearable and probably the only reason they were still alive.

" _They're retreating!_ " the voice came over all the com. links and everyone relaxed ever so slightly. The Umbarans were leaving and the Separatists were destroyed. _They've won._

"Cody, any luck with reaching the surface?" Obi-Wan asked, steadily flying back to the _Negotiator_. They won this battle, finally, but the war isn't over.

" _No, only static. We can't reach anyone,_ " the worry in the Commander's voice couldn't be missed. And the feeling he was getting through the Force didn't bode any better.

"We should get these men back on the ships – they deserve rest," Kenobi glanced around at the pilots and saw their tired but relieved smiles.

" _Perhaps-_ " Cody started, cutting himself off. Just as the General was going to prompt him to continue, he spoke again. " _Perhaps we could send a small party down, to check on things? Maybe going there with a fresh communicator could break this static?_ " He didn't sound like his usual self, less confidant, but given what was happening, it was understandable.

" _I second that,_ " Tiin's voice cut through as he flew closer to Obi-Wan. " _We need to organize with ground forces as soon as able._ "

"It's settled then," Kenobi gave a small grin. "Cody, take a squad of your best men and see what's happening down there. Report back as soon as you are able."

"Waxer, Boil! Get the boys organized – we're heading to the surface!" Cody called as he briskly walked through the ship. He needed experts – Umbara was no place for rookies. Trapper and Hunt are a must and he was hoping Nighteye was feeling better.

"Sir!" the duo quickly saluted and scurried off in a rush to tell the others. They've all been itching for a fight and some action, but they weren't fools – they need to be ready for anything down there.

"Hang on brothers, we're on our way."

* * *

As Reeve stepped out the tent again, he let out a sad and trembling sigh. He hadn't meant to do that - to tell them everything like that. He was supposed to be better than that. And yet… And yet he too was broken and looked to these men as heroes, as guides to something better and something more. And maybe, maybe he wanted them to understand, to see just how bad things were here. Maybe he wanted to let it all out, all the pain and suffering he's felt since everything had gone to hell. After all, he was broken as well…

"Captain?" his eyes snapped up at the voices and he saw three brothers standing there, looking anxious and worried. Then again, when didn't any of them look that way?

"Yes?" his voice was stuffy and weak so he cleared his voice and straightened his back. He remembers these three - they're a bit younger than him, but older than most here. And there were five of them, back then… He remembers one of theirs was the first to take his own life rather than wait for Krell to do so. Many more followed.

"Is - is it true? That, they're from the 501st?" their eyes were wide and hoping and he didn't know why.

"Yes," was his simple answer. He can't blame them from hoping - who wouldn't want to meet their hero? Someone they looked up to so much. "Go in if you want, just don't overwhelm them, okay?"

"Thank you sir!" their lips formed weak smiles, but smiles nonetheless. When was the last time any of them had really been able to smile?

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the gathered soldiers. Many were tired and wounded, and those able, took watch over their small resting spot. They needed a camp and fast.

"Yes. About 50 made it, the rest either captured or dead," Appo's voice was cold and curt, but she sensed the anger and sadness from the Force around him.

"We need to find a defensible spot and soon - we got lucky no Umbaran's attacked us so far," Kano said, looking around at the men.

"I need to know," Tano stared up at them, eyes hard, "what happened here." It wasn't a question.

"...We'll explain everything as we move," Appo seemed to promise, but the pain in his tone made her question it. Just how much would they really tell?

"Then we better get moving…"

* * *

"Hey… Hey! Heeeey!" he heard someone calling, but it was like he was underwater. _What happened?_

"Cut it out! Let him sleep," a shove, a grunt and a snicker _. He knew those voices._

"He's usually the first one up…" a third one now, and they sounded closer.

"Rough week – it's understandable," a fourth one and he swallowed hard to keep his panic in control. _This can't be real._

"Hey, Rexy, can you hear us?" a hand on his shoulder and he managed to open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the living!" he was greeted by four brothers – one with long hair, a bald one, a bearded one and a tattooed one.

"…" he opened his mouth, but no words came out. _No, no, this can't be… It can't._

"Why are you crying?" they looked in worry and concern, but they seemed real.

"…You died," his voice was barely above a whisper and he could feel the tears running down his face.

Jezdec, _or was it Fives_ , laughed as Bishop, _why does he look like Jesse_ , shook his head. Pion, _since when does Kix have long hair_ , gave a weak smile and Turm, _is that Hardcase_ , seemed highly amused. Then, they each bent down, aiming to pick him up, when a bright light blinded him, hurting his eyes and he had to close them. But just before he could, he saw Echo again, or what they made him into.

"Good morning, _Captain_ ," he heard and the voice boomed in his head, enhancing his headache. But he knew instantly who the speaker was, as if the way he said his rank wasn't indication enough.

Rex quickly managed to turn his pain into hate as he glared at the Besalisk, who stood in front of him, grinning. It was then that he noticed he was trapped – his hands were raised above him and held there with a small containment field, encasing both his fists, as his feet barely touched the floor. The top of his armour has been stripped off, so at least he had more manoeuvrability. It did little to ease him though, as he tried to struggle against his bonds. And as he did, he felt something on his head - felt like a metal ring, with small boxes on his temples. What is it?

"None of that," the activation of a lightsaber and it's light next to his head gave the soldier pause as he glared at the Jedi. "You are making this needlessly harder for yourself."

"…" the Captain remained silent and saw the glint of annoyance in Krell's eyes. _Good_.

"So be it," Pong hissed and raised one arm. As soon as he did, Rex felt his airway close and couldn't breathe properly. He started choking, even closing his eyes, before suddenly being released and automatically gasped for air.

"Sir," his vision was blurry, but he managed to see… _an Umbaran? Why was he-_

"What?" Krell snapped, turning back to the native.

"The clones are ready for the implants – you said you wished to remain updated?" the Umbaran's voice was more mechanical than he remembers – must be using a translator.

"…Of course, I'll be there momentarily," Krell waved him off and turned back to the captured soldier. "Don't go anywhere now," the sadistic smirk on his face made Rex sick and he actually swallowed. The power coming off the bastard was… immense. With a fleeting glare Rex let out a deep breath and hung his head, feeling exhausted.

* * *

They sat in silence, their eyes focused on some random point in the tent as they tried to swallow and process what they've been told. To think their distant brothers had it so bad? It just… seemed too unreal to imagine. Their eyes met briefly, and they both saw the sadness and sorrow in the others, while their faces were unable to hide worry. _What are they going to do?_

Just then, they noticed the trio of brothers entering the tent, looking skittish but excited as they seem to whisper among each other about something.

"Can we help you?" Fives decided to ask, still sitting by his brother's legs.

"Um…" the middle one, maybe a little bit taller than his companions, shifted his weight. "You're the 501st men, right?" his voice was weak and his words quick as he avoided looking either of them in the eyes.

"Yeah," Jesse spoke up, leaning on his elbows to get a proper view of the rookies.

The middle one craned his neck, whispering to his friends again as they seemed to get into a small argument. But their eyes always drifted back to the duo.

"Okay, okay!" the far left one, a bandage over his left shoulder, hissed more loudly and took a small step forward. "We were… um…" he mumbled, biting his lip.

"Captain!" the far right one, holding his bucket in his hands, added to his friend, almost in fear.

"R-Right… Um," the bandaged one started again. "Your Captain… He's still the same, right?"

"…There's only been one captain in the 501st," Fives clarified, but he looked confused. A look at Jesse, but the man only shrugged.

"So it's still him…" the middle one whispered, eyes widening slightly. "We don't… get much news out here." At that, the ARC winced internally. That's right. If anything did happen, these soldiers wouldn't know about it.

"Why do you ask?" Jesse mange to speak and made the boys jump slightly.

"Well…"

* * *

"Dogma…" Tup whispered, looking up from where he was sitting. "What's going on out there?" He was tired but dared not sleep. Ever since… since Krell captured them, they were brought to one of the Umbaran secret bunkers. Looked like a lab of some sorts. There were many others too – they were together with Kite, Jigsaw and Griff in the second one from the entrance as Umbarans kept milling about. When they were brought in here, strange collars were placed on their napes and so far, no one was sure what they did. Nothing good, that was for sure.

"…I don't know…" Dogma's quite voice sounded defeated as the man stood by the prison field-gate, trying to understand.

"There's a lot of the others… Probably half of everyone who was at the base…" Kite's eyes followed the movement outside and inside the cells.

"How many more do you think were killed?" Jigsaw didn't mean to sound so angry, but the hopelessness of the situation put him in a dark mood.

"From what we heard, some are still left," Griff spoke up for the first time in a while, voice low and weak. "The medics barricaded themselves and the wounded in one of the hangers."

"Krell would've been able to open them without much problem…" Tup mumbled, resting his chin on his arms as he wrapped them around his knees.

"What?" Kite asked, turning his attention to the rookie. The others gave a similar confused expression, with Dogma clenching his fists.

"Krell betrayed us," Tup didn't raise his voice, but he felt sick as the words left his mouth.

"…" the silence in the cell was broken only by the Umbarans outside, as the others were too shocked to give a verbal answer.

"I knew he was a bastard but…" Griff didn't even finish, shaking his head.

"How long? How long has he been working with them?" Jigsaw looked from one brother to the other, trying to keep his anger from growing.

"Who knows…? But think about what's happened here? It's all on him…" Dogma spoke up, but the sheer anger and hate beneath his words made his brothers pause. For someone who seems to always be in control, he was losing the battle against his feelings quickly.

Before anyone was able to say any more, the door opened and through it walked the Besalisk himself and a group of Umbarans. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on the Jedi.

* * *

They landed carefully and as quietly as they could. The deadly silence around them as they disembarked put them all on high alert.

"Communications?" Cody asked, looking at Jetstream as he worked on the transmitter.

"Losing fast – there has to be something here blocking any outgoing or incoming transmission," Jetstream explained, clearly annoyed.

"How much time till we're compactly in the dark?" Boil glanced from one brother to the other.

"I'd give it half an hour, maybe less. The closer we're going to get to this thing, the sooner it'll all be gibberish."

"Then we better work fast – are our group links still operational?" the Commander activated his and saw his brothers doing the same.

"Read you sir," they chimed in. At least they had something.

"Good – spread out into three groups, but not too far away. This is enemy territory. We need to be able to take them out quickly and neatly, otherwise these woods will be swarmed with Umbaran patrols," Cody saw the boys already moving into squads as he spoke.

"What's our main objective?" Trapper asked as all eyes turned on their superior.

"Find the airbase and our brothers," was the simple reply as Cody himself joined a squad.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Waxer tried to make it sound humours, but the Commander's answer killed any of the joy.

"Follow the bodies."

* * *

He was tired, in pain and couldn't properly focus. So much happened so quickly… he could hardly wrap his mind around it. Echo was alive – if he could call it that. Krell's been a traitor for who knows how long. Fives, Jesse and Hardcase – what happened to them? What happened to all his brothers in the hanger? When was the last time he dreamt of _them_ …

But maybe more than anything, he wanted to know why he was here. Why was Krell keeping him locked up, but very much alive? What does he plan to gain, that he can't get himself. It made Rex shiver where he hung, just thinking about it. Letting out a deep breath, he tried to focus, to remember what happened. He found Echo, Krell saw him and then…

 _He fired off his blaster, but the Jedi used one of his lightsabers to deflect the shots. He didn't have much room to manoeuvre, so Krell easily crashed into him, sending him flying into the nearest wall and knocking the air out of his lungs. For a second, the world turned dark and in the next, blight lights almost blinded him. The weapons were inches from his neck on both sides – if he even tried to move up, he'd behead himself._

" _How troublesome," the Besalisk had said, frowning as he looked down on the clone. "This makes things… complicated."_

 _Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask something, he felt his head knocked back against the wall and everything was spinning and there were black dots in his vision. A second shove and his head hit the wall again, this time he could feel something dripping down his neck. A third, and he was knocked unconscious._

Another deep sigh and Rex frowned as he could hardly feel his arms any longer. Looking up, the field holding him was solid and seemed to be connected to a panel on the outside of his cell. So much for trying to break free. He was worried about everyone – especially since he had no idea how long he was unconscious. Just what madness has Krell done in that time?

* * *

"This seems like a good enough place," Kano said quietly as what was gathered of the escapees arrived at a small clearing in the forest. They've ran into a scouting group of Umbarans, but managed to take them out while not losing anyone.

"…" Appo said nothing as he stared off in the distance, but he clenched his fists. The others were quietly whispering to themselves and Ahsoka glanced from group to group. Then, she followed the Sergeant's gaze and felt the air in her throat choke.

"…What happened here?" her voice was a quiver, her eyes wide and a hand going up to cover her mouth. Tears, sudden and unbidden, started falling down her cheeks as she took in the white amour lying in the red and black fields of flora. _Brothers. Vode. Dead. All of them._

"…War," someone, she didn't know who, said back quietly. Only then did she notice the destroyed shells of Umbaran walkers and tanks, as well as the dark suits of the natives. But the amount of white clad bodies she saw. _Never before had she seen such a number of dead._

The emotions radiating off the others did little to help her ease her mind and control her emotions as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Commander…" a hand on her shoulder – probably Appo – but she didn't react. She didn't want to be commander. _Not right now. She can't be. She was Ahsoka, padawan learner and youngling._

A sudden noise near them put everyone on edge as they reached for their weapons, and Ahoka just barely had time to collect herself to yell a warning before the first shot was fired.

* * *

"Everything is ready," an Umbaran said as he walked up to the Jedi, handing a datapad.

"Then prepare the first two volunteers," a smirk came to the Besalisk's face as he looked down and then looked at the imprisoned soldiers.

The Umbaran turned around, said something in their tongue, and the fifth cell was opened up. Instantly, the soldiers inside tried to fight it off, but the natives had long, electric staffs and shocked any brother who would fight.

The first two, being torn away from their group, were Lad and Himo – rookies. Yells and shouts of the older ones were heard as the two were dragged forward, forced on their knees with their backs bent. The electric shocks must have cramped up their muscles as they clearly had problems moving at all.

"Do it," Krell said and two Umbarans, wearing black and yellow instead of the usual gear, walked over and behind the two rookies, holding blue boxes. Once there, they pressed a button on the collar and it opened up a small compartment. It was like a small cage only on the nape. And then… then they took something from those blue boxes. It looked like bugs – small and glowing blue, with long antennas and a tail with a sting at the end of it.  
The men only saw them for a second, before those things were placed in the collars – compartments more like – and it was closed. But not a second later, and the two rookies started screaming and thrashing, their bloody cries shaking many of their brothers to the core. Yet just as quickly as it started, it ended and the two calmed down, head hung and eyes void. The Umbarans released them and they collapsed forward, still unmoving.

"Well?" Krell was impatient as he asked, frowning down.

"…Dead," an Umbaran checked their pulses and shook his head. "We need to fix it so it works properly."

"Well, do it. You have all the lab rats you may need and I'll be fetching those who thought they could hide soon. I want this working."

"Understood."

As Pong turned to leave, the still imprisoned soldiers couldn't breathe or even really react. Some went to touch the collars on their napes, swallowing in fear. Others simply dropped down, unable to stand any longer. Few of the rookies turned away, trying to fight the emotions boiling inside. But they were all scared.

* * *

"Alright, you should be able to move now, but don't go rock jumping yet," a medic said as he did a final check on Jesse. "But…" he cut himself off, a weak sigh escaping.

"But?" Jesse asked as he slowly and carefully put his feet off the bed.

"You'll never be able to move like you did before. Running should be fine, but any more complex movement and you risk injury again," there was sadness and pity in his eyes as he spoke that.

"It can't be that bad!" Jesse tried to protest, but as he stepped on his feet, he nearly lost his balance. Luckily, Fives caught him quickly enough. "I can hardly feel my legs…" the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"That's what I was talking about – they're still damaged. I'm not… I'm not sure how long, if even ever, they will fully heal."

"…" another silence in the tent as the two 501st boys let this sink in.

"Hey," came a voice as someone entered the tent. It was the bandaged rookie from before. "They said he's woken up – you can see him now."

"Thank whoever," Fives breathed out, a small smile of relief on his face. But still, one look at Jesse put him back into a sad mood.

"Let's go… He'll be lonely soon," Jesse managed, but didn't deny the support Fives gave him as they slowly walked towards the exit.

"Just follow me – the Captain is already there. He'll probably have some more questions for all of you."

* * *

 **Cut! Hehe, things are probably still confusing and all over the place, but I think we're getting somewhere! Hopefully, anyway.**  
 **Jumped a lot all around again, so I hope it didn't make anyone space sick or anything - you can always ask me about something, and I'll do my best to try and clarify, without spoling the story**  
 **ANYWAY! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please, do review what you thought - I love hearing from you lovely people!**  
 **Till next time~**


End file.
